Wolf Lake: Bloody Visions
by Candle Rain
Summary: I finally changed my title and hope you enjoy my latest and longest chapter so far, have fun.
1. Chp 1

She was tired. Tired of Lucas Cates. Of the cat and mouse games he played with her heart. From making her feel like she was the only one for him then breaking her heart by betraying her, (i.e. humping Presley in the woods) and then asking for forgiveness again, allowing herself to fall into his trap of lies and deceit. Sophia was also tired of being the half-breed of Wolf Lake. The discrimination that she experienced all her life was finally taking its toll on her self-esteem and her will to hold back her anger. She was tired on not being accepted from neither the Pack nor the humans in Wolf Lake. Quite plainly she was just simply tired of Wolf Lake and everything it represented.  
  
It was finally time to strike back.  
  
She couldn't believe what Luke had done this time. He had just gone too far. She was finally moving on with her life by going out with Scott. The night had been perfect until Luke had to weasel his way into everything. First by eavesdropping on their conversation and then almost running them over with his car. Luke knew better than to risk the Pack's privacy by confronting a human male for supremacy. But regardless of rules, Luke was only thinking of one thing. The fact that Sophia would be kissing anyone but him. The fact that she had turned the tables on him by finding her own mate, and not waiting for him to finish his current piece of meat, Presley.  
  
Sophia kept on turning the tables even further, by glaring those amber eyes at Luke and throwing him into the windshield of his own car. Taking him clean off his feet and throwing him back, she saw her anger reflected in Luke's eyes. She also saw the surprise and shock in Luke's eyes of just how far along she really was. No longer living under his command, Sophia finally felt free with the crash of Luke's body on the hood of his car.  
  
Turning back around, she saw the fear and confusion also reflected in Scott's eyes. She couldn't understand what had just happened to a human. There was explanation to tell him. What would you even say to a person who just witnessed a 100 pound girl pick up a 200 pound guy with one hand and perfectly throw him into the front seat of his car without even breaking a sweat? There were no words to explain her super-human strength expressed there nor the intensity of those glowing eyes that she revealed to Scott when she finally turned around to face him. Only the gasp and the shock seen in those eyes was enough words for Sophia to get the hint that he no longer wanted anything to do with a "freak" like her.  
  
Unsure and scared of what she would do next, Sophia did the only thing suitable in this situation. She ran. Running to an unknown place, she just went where her legs carried her, not even looking at where she was going. Enjoying only the feel of her feet hitting the ground and the wind hitting her hard in the face, Sophia ran letting her legs cramp until she thought they would collapse under her. When she finally became aware of where she was, she found herself in front of the Wolf Lake Police Department. Knowing that her father would be inside, Sophia didn't waste a second as she charged into the building and quickly closing the door behind her.  
  
Luke didn't even waste a second to quickly follow Sophia, catching her scent of the Change hanging high in the air, leading him towards the police station and Sheriff Donner. He knew that she was now to close to the Change that he couldn't help her through the flip by other means. Stopping outside the police station, knowing that she was just beyond the door, Luke stopped himself from barging in. He knew he would have to deal with the sheriff and with their relationship, it was just going to make the situation worse. Luke then hung tight to the shadows of the forest before changing into the light gray wolf that he was. He knew that the Sheriff would eventually take Sophia to Sherman Blackstone, not trusting anyone else with the life of his daughter. Luke just stood there fighting back the urges to be with Sophia, knowing that she wasn't too sure about her feelings for him right now unlike him. He was willing to go the distance for her now that he knew what it felt like to see her life in danger.  
  
"Sophia, what's wrong honey?" Matt asked before he saw the intense yellow glow of Sophia's eyes. "Oh God honey, why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked once again seeing those amber eyes of his daughter along with them fear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to stop it." Sophia confessed now of all times not wanting her father to be mad at her.  
  
The Change suddenly began to take its toll on her body. She could feel her skin begin to burn and become agitated. Her bones began to pop and shift allowing her body to change with ease. Her senses started to expand allowing her to hear, see, and taste everything from people, animals, trees, the wind, and the wolves within the town. Another one of her wolven capabilities also picked up the scent of Luke right outside the police station. Frightened of his attempts to play with her heart again, Sophia just wished that she had thrown him harder. She was finished with Lucas Cates so why didn't he get the message.  
  
Matt also picked up the pup's scent on his daughter and from outside the police station. He knew that the kid was trouble and had tried to stop the two of them from getting closer knowing that Luke would only hurt Sophia in the end. But he couldn't think about what type of torture to use on Luke at the moment, his number one concern was the health and well-being of his daughter. Carefully picking her up in his arms, he quickly rushed outside and placed her in the truck, ignoring the way that Luke was looking at Sophia from the shadows. Sophia's cries of pain brought him back to reality, striking him hard that his daughter didn't have much time left to live if she wouldn't give in to the wolf inside of her. Knowing how stubborn and ignorant she was, Matt raced against time to get her to safety knowing that she would die if she kept on struggling with her destiny.  
  
Luke tried to talk to Sophia during the ride to her house, but she blocked everything and everyone out of her mind because of the impecable pain that was now racing through her body as fast as her father was racing her to safety and to Sherman Blackstone who he had already called to meet him at his house. Within minutes it seemed, Matt had drove to his house and into the driveway of his home. Seeing that Sherman had already let himself inside to prepare for Sophia's flip, Matt picked up his pace. Quickly turning off the car, Matt carried his daughter towards the door which Sherman opened when he heard the car stop in the driveway, letting everyone in the neighborhood hear the sound of the sheriff's brakes working full time. So intent was he on saving his daughter's life that Matt forgot to close both car doors and turn off the lights. (Not that those things mattered at a time like that.)  
  
"I see that it is finally time for the little one." Sherman said as Matt and Sophia entered through the door before he closed it behind him.  
  
Matt continued to carry his daughter throughout the house leading Sherman into Sophia's bedroom where Matt placed his convulsing daughter's body down on her bed. He quickly pulled the sheets off the bed, he tried to stop his daughter from further hurting herself, but Sophia was beyond listening to anyone now. It was all on her now, her own struggle, only she could get out of that mess herself, or she would die trying to stop it. Matt knew that his daughter didn't want this Change to happen. Knew that he had taught her to hate and be repulsed by the idea of becoming a wolf. Stuck to the live of a small town for the rest of her life, being in a Pack who had teased and made fun of her the moment she was born. Although all those things were the curse of being a wolf, Matt never told Sophia the thrill and exhileration of running in the woods. Allowing yourself to really be one with nature.  
  
"Sophia, c'mon honey. Don't fight this anymore. You can flip. You have to. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Matt said as tears began to glisten in his eyes knowing the truth that he wouldn't be able to live without her in his live. It was tragic enough that he lost Marie but even worse when he lost his only daughter. "Sophia, c'mon baby flip. You have to."  
  
Finally hearing those contradictory words through her mind, Sophia came back to reality and could believe what she was hearing. Her father, who always told her to never embrace the wolf within herself, was now telling her to give in to the Flip, let it come. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't Flip. There was nothing that could change her mind.  
  
"No I won't. Dad I can't. Please-" Sophia said before the pain in her body began to increase as she screamed out into the night, not caring who heard her bloody scream. Almost every head of a Skinwalker turned in the direction of that horrible scream flowing throughout the nighttime silence of Wolf Lake. Some had heard that scream all throughout their life, young lives taken away at such precious ages and not living through the filp because they didn't have the strength or they got scared when they got stuck half-way through. Either way so many lives were lost to such an inevitable and dangerous curse upon their lives. That scream brought back so many memories that made some of the wolves in the town shudder at the feel of the pain of the flip once again on their body. One wolf, the Alpha, especially shuddered reliving the nightmare of the lives she had to end as a result of their bodies not willing to make it through the flip. It was only a matter of time when another lost soul would need rescuing. It seemed that tonight would be one of those nights. The pain increased with every passing minute because of Sophia's denial of letting herself turn into what she had despised her entire life. Becoming a wolf.  
  
Luke had just turned the corner when he heard the ear-piercing scream that escaped Sophia's mouth from the pain she was in. Why hadn't she flipped yet? What could be taking so long? And then it came to him. Sophia didn't want to flip. She didn't want to live the life of the wolves in Wolf Lake. Confined to this town for the rest of her life. Rediculed for the rest of her existence as the half-breed that no one wanted to be friends with. He couldn't let Sophia write her own death sentence. He wasn't about to let her go just when he was risking everything for her. Not even knowing what he would do when he got there, Luke began to run towards Sophia's house and the sounds of her screams echoing throughout his mind.  
  
No longer wanting to see the pain and fear expressed in his daughter, Matt slowly backed away from his daughter seeing that nothing he could do nor say would change her mind. A mind that had made this decision quite some time ago. He took a quick glance at Sherman and noticed that the keeper of the pack who was usually calm, collective, and rational in the most tempered and hostile moments was now afraid and unsure about what to do.  
  
"Sherman, you have to do something. I'm counting on you to save my little girl." Matt said coming up to the man, grabbing his arms and shaking him threateningly. Finally able to pull the man out of his daze, Sherman locked eyes with Matt. Seeing the answer he looked for, Matt saw through the man's eyes that there was nothing he could do for the troubled girl.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. We knew this day would come and we knew what path she would choose. She's just not strong enough for the Flip." Sherman said knowing of no way to help the girl survive. She had to Flip on her own. She had to make the decision, a decision no one else could make for her. To become a wolf or to die trying.  
  
"God damnit she is strong enough to flip. She just doesn't want to." Matt said before he winced at the cries that dispersed from his daughter's mouth. She was getting worse and Matt couldn't stand to hear her pain anymore. It had to end.  
  
"Matt we have to end her suffering. She's been in the hold of the Change for too long for her body to successfully make it through." Sherman said hoping that the girl would have made it through the Change, but it seemed fate had other plans for the girl, much like her mother had been set other plans.  
  
"No I am not letting Vivian snap the neck of my little girl. She'll make it through the flip so help me God." Matt said as he once again went over towards his duaghter trying to will her to complete the Change.  
  
"I hope she can only endure the pain." Sherman said not wanting to believe the sight before his eyes of the girl he thought could hack it falling into pieces when the tough got going. He thought that of all the young half- breeds not making it through the Change, she would be the exception to the stereotype.  
  
Vivian had heard enough of the girl's screams to know that it was time to stop her suffering. She quickly walked towards the back doors of her house leading out to the woods while discarding her clothes. By turning into a wolf and cutting through the woods, she had the added feature of getting there faster than driving all the way in a car. The whole way that she ran there, she hoped that by the time she got to Sophia the girl would have already gotten out of the flip, but the closer she got, the more her hopes diminished.  
  
"Sophia, honey, you can do this just give in to your destiny. You can't fight this." Matt said as he brushed away a strand of hair that had become plastered to her head from the sweat coating every aspect of her body.  
  
"I will never become a wolf." Sophia screamed once more the pain beginning to take its toll on the girl as she began to weaken greatly. "I would rather die."  
  
Those four words rang out in Matt's head seeing how badly he had damaged his daughter's beliefs on the Pack. He would regret every word he ever said about the danger and problems of becoming a wolf to his daughter for he had lied to her only telling her the disadvantages instead of the beauty of the ability of being a wolf.  
  
"Dad, don't blame yourself. This is my choice." Sophia said as she controlled her pain long enough to run her fingertips along her father's temple, and hold his other hand. Matt didn't ask for this, didn't ask to take care of his only daughter all on his own, didn't ask for Marie to die. He didn't deserve this. Sophia didn't deserve thise curse upon her life. Why should she have to suffer?  
  
(A/N- There is a great song that goes along with what Sophia is feeling right now. "The Voice Within" By Christina Aguilera off her latest album Stripped. Although I'm not a die-hard fan of hers, this song fits in this story very well.)  
  
The pain began to grow in Sophia bottling up inside her body in astonding proportions. There was no stopping the scream that ripped from her lungs, taking with it her soul. If some of the Skinwalkers weren't listening before, they sure as hell were listening now. Matt couldn't see the destruction upon his daughter anymore, he couldn't let her suffer like that. He turned away from his daughter in time to see Vivian walk into the room, placing her hand on Sherman's shoulder letting him know that she was there.  
  
She slowly made her way towards Matt, kneeling down beside him, trying to comfort the man who would do anything for his daughter, and the time that she needed him most, there was nothing he could do. Matt held his head in his hand beating himself up inside at the pain he had inflicted upon his daughter, worse than the pain that she was suffering from now.  
  
"Matt, you know what has to be done. She can't live with this pain for much longer." Vivian said telling Matt the truth of the circumstance he wished he would never have to come to terms with. Nevertheless, Vivian was right, it was time to end her misery. "Matt, do you want me to do it?" Vivian asked knowing that the question she just asked would be the hardest one of Matt's live.  
  
"NO!" Luke's voice growled out as he came barreling up the stairs. Vivian and Sherman acted quickly enough to stop Luke from entering the room, knowing that he would do everything in his power to help Sophia. But she was beyond the point of help.  
  
"Here Matt. Something to help Sophia with the pain." Sherman said handing Matt a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Whatever you decide to do, I stand behind you."  
  
"Matt, don't kill your own daughter. She doesn't deserve this." Luke screamed out before Sherman closed the door to Sophia's room, but it didn't stop Luke from trying to voice his opinion and run in there to save her.  
  
Matt quickly walked over towards the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to come bargining in again. He slowly turned around to walk back towards Sophia. Looking at her face made him break down in tears. How could it have come to this? She didn't even show any signs of becoming a wolf. He had prayed for years that he would never have to see this day nor the look on his daughter's face, knowing that her father would be the one to end her life. Would she ever forgive him from presenting her to this kind of treatment from the other wolves? Would she be better off dead or a wolf? It was too late to change her mind for she had already decided her future. One that wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Please Sophia, don't do this." Matt said begging with his daughter hoping that she would reconsider. He couldn't stand hearing the screams emitting from her throat. Hoping that whatever kind of drug inside the syringe would help his daughter, Matt stuck the needle into her flesh and deposited the liquid.  
  
Immediately, Sophia's cries diminished to whimpers and her body began to relax. Her muscles felt numb and her mind relaxed as if she was about to go to sleep. Her limbs felt hard to move so she laid there keeping her eyes on her father.  
  
"Dad, it's time." Sophia said looking her father in the eyes with more seriousness than ever. " I don't blame you for anything. You're just trying to protect me. I will never forget what you have done for me. I love you Dad."  
  
"Sophia if I could take it all back I would, trust me." Matt said as one tear escaped down her cheek unable to hide his emotion and love for his daughter.  
  
"You can't change who you were nor what you did. You were on acting on what you thought was the best for me." Sophia said as she too let go a tear letting it slide and shimmer its track down her cheek until her father stopped it by wiping it away with his slightly calloused finger.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I have to do Sophia. Please forgive me." Matt said as he stood up and put his hand on his daughter's face. Looking down into those honey brown eyes, he saw a pure and innocent girl looking back at him. Knowing that he couldn't look his daughter in the eyes with what he was about to do, Matt quickly turned away as Sophia herself closed her eyes tightly begging for release of her pain.  
  
Soon it will all be over. Stay in there Sophia. You can do this. It will all be over with shortly. Almost there. She kept telling herself this knowing that relief was in sight. It was only a matter of time before all her worries, troubles, and frustrations would be over with. She would soon be free of her restraints. She would simply just be free.  
  
***************  
  
Luke who was still being restrained by Sherman and his mother had heard every cry of pain from Sophia's mouth. Not just because the unearthly shrieks echoed throughout the house, but because he was able to hear them on their personal link. Although the link was fairly new, every emotion, cry, and pain hit him like it was happening to him and not Sophia. When he heard the cries simmer down he thought that there might just be some hope left, but Sherman told Vivian it was the drugs that he gave Matt to stiffle the aching of her body.  
  
When everything went quiet throughout the house and on Sophia's link it caused Luke to begin to worry. Even Vivian and Sherman stopped worrying about Luke and concentrated on the silence of the house, knowing that it was almost time. Just when they thought the stillness and silence of the house couldn't get any quieter, it did. You could hear a pin dropping from the other side of town even without their wolven capabilities. Luke tried to advance his hearing capability to possibly hear Sophia's breathing, but it was either so soft he couldn't pick it up or she wasn't breathing at all. He hoped and prayed that it was the first one and not the other.  
  
Just when they got used to the silence in the air, they all jumped about six inches off the ground with an ear-splitting crack. They had all hear too many times to know that it was something else besides the cracking of the neck. Surprised and even shocked that Matt would go through with putting away with Sophia's misery the three of them stood there a few moments just looking up at the ceiling as if they could see through it into Sophia's bedroom.  
  
Luke couldn't stand the urge to stay away from Sophia anymore. He had to see for his own eyes that Sheriff Matt Donner, who hadn't shed his skin in over 17 years, had reverted back to old ways by snapping the neck of his own daughter. Seeing that his mother and Sherman were still shell-shocked by the actions of the sheriff, he took the opportunity to quickly run up the stairs and into Sophia's bedroom. Coming back to reality, Vivian and Sherman saw Luke running up to Sophia's bedroom and quickly followed him. Vivian wasn't about to let her son see the disadvantages of those that couldn't flip. They were right on his tail when he tried to open the door only to find it locked. They grabbed onto his arms and tried to hold him back, but the curiousity of Sophia's life fueled the wolf within him. He easily pulled himself away from his mother and Sherman and kicked down the door. What he saw inside though would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
On the floor, back up against the wall, knees to his chest, he saw the sheriff there huddled like a little child. Running his hands through his hair, he couldn't help the pour of tears falling from his eyes. He would never forget what he had done to his daughter and the price he had to pay for it. Knowing that he would survive when she wouldn't was punishment enough. Luke continued to watch the older man's reactions even as Vivian slowly walked over towards Matt and sat down next to him. Knowing that no words could help at this time, she just pulled him into her arms and tried to comfort him. Matt willingly accepted her invitation and fell into her arms, content to just stay there for the time being considering he was falling to pieces.  
  
Luke's eyes suddenly caught the movement of Sherman as he walked towards the lifeless form of Sophia. Checking the girl pulse, he turned to look at Vivian and shook his head, silently signaling that the girl was gone. Matt didn't need to even look up to sense that Sherman had nodded his head. He knew the truth for he had finished the death sentence that Sophia had written for herself. Sherman lightly touched Sophia's upper arm speechless that the Pack along with the world had lost such a touching soul. Sherman then made his way over towards Matt seeing that the man was in no condition for much of anything.  
  
Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl, the outcast, who at times seemed like she needed nothing from anyone, was now being remembered by so many. He had finally made a decision about her after all those years, but it was now too late to tell her the truth. He now lost her for more than just a couple days or weeks. She was now gone forever. Finally letting it all sink in, Luke couldn't go near her body without regretting the fact that he never told her how he felt about her. How much he cared for her. How much he enjoyed being around her. How much he loved her. He loved her. He finally admitted it to himself and he wasn't afraid to say it outloud either.  
  
He slowly began to walk backwards not taking his eyes off Sophia and not stopping until he ran into a wall. Feeling as if his body weighed 1000 pounds, he felt his legs give in underneath him and felt his body slowly slide down the wall. A knot formed in his stomach, heart, and his throat, he tried to swallow so that everything would go back to its right place, but there was nothing that would stop the ache in his body. It wasn't physical, but emotional. A pain traveled its way up towards his heart and he felt like someone was literally stabbing him right then and there, yet no physical wound was on his body. He couldn't believe that it had come to this.  
  
Vivian, who began to worry about her son and the look appearing in his eyes, walked over towards him. Kneeling down once more, she turned Luke's head so that he was looking at her. The hopelessness and guilt she saw in those green eyes would permanently be transfixed in her mind forever. Luke looked like his heart had just been wretched from his body and Vivian knew that nothing would nor could take the place in his heart that Sophia had filled. It was so strange that Luke felt this way about a girl. The fact that he was tearing himself to pieces now that she was gone. Ironic that he who had also made fun of her from time to time now was willingly to sacrifice everything for her. He fell for the girl. Hard.  
  
"Luke, honey, are you okay?" Vivian asked seriously worried about her son at the moment, never seeing him in this type of daze before.  
  
"She's dead. Sophia's dead." 


	2. Chp 2

It wasn't long before the whole town and Pack knew about the tragic death of Sophia Donner. Of course, it was inevitable that one wouldn't know about it because of such a small town Wolf Lake was and the fact that the town was also known for gossiping among themselves. The Pack knew the real reason why Sophia died but the humans were told that Sophia died suddenly of an unknown heart condition to keep the secrets of the Pack safe. Many of the Skinwalkers were not surprised of the death of the half-breed, knowing that she might not have the strength to Change with only her father's DNA. It was her mother's DNA that had ultimately made her weak. In some of the minds of the Skinwalkers, they were right to ridicule the young wolf that they knew wouldn't make it. The half-breed that couldn't hack it. In other Skinwalker's minds, the compasionate ones, it was a shame to take the young girl's life away. Seeing who her father was, assuming that she would end up like him, she would have been a great accesory to the Pack. It really was a shame that they had to lose so many young Skinwalkers to the Change becuase of the slim gene pool and the fact that they weren't coming from strong backgrounds.  
  
Matt Donner received so many phone calls, (at home and the police station) letters, and visits from Skinwalkers and humans showing their support for him. Those parents of Skinwalker children who had died during the flip also visited Matt knowing on a first hand basis the experience that Matt was going through. The pain and anger building up inside that his child had died. See parents are supposed to die first, not the other way around. To these parents along with many other Skinwalkers they had to deal with the guilt they felt knowing that they had lived when so many others hadn't. Matt stayed locked up in his house the first two days not wanting anyone to come by. He knew that they would come to talk about Sophia and he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to her yet. A breakthrough finally happened when Sherman and Vivian visited one day, and luckily they were able to get through to him so he could give Sophia a proper goodbye.  
  
Almost all of the Skinwalkers came to the viewing and many other people from the town showed up as well. Some however did not show up but Matt could care less not wanting them there anyways. The really bad thing was when people who had teased and taunted his daughter everyday of her live came to the funeral saying how much they were going to miss her. He felt like saying Yeah, right but he stopped himself not wanting anything to ruin Sophia's day. He wanted her to go in peace with no fights started. She at least deserved to rest in peace.  
  
It was a quiet service not many people talking partly because not many of them knew Sophia. Really knew Sophia. They knew what she was like on the outside, but that really wasn't her. That wasn't her at all. Actually a complete different person. After about two hours with nothing really said at the viewing many of the viewers began to leave, not sure what to do. Within only half an hour almost everyone had left. That is everyone but four people. The four who had been there the terrible night Sophia died.  
  
Luke couldn't bother looking at Sophia's face without breaking down so the whole time he sat outside on a bench. Many of his friends had come by and talked to him, not really knowing what was going inside him. They all thought he was just there becuase Sophia and him had yes some kind of connection, but not to the extreme which it really was. They also assumed that he was mainly there for support for his mother and the fact that he could quite possibly be the next Alpha some day. They thought he looked bored sitting there for so many hours. Man, could they be any more wrong?  
  
Luke couldn't stand that so many people who could have cared less about Sophia had showed up. Typical Skinwalkers. Only needed when it was already too late. It seemed that only Alphas truly knew the responsibility and true troubles of the Pack. It still hadn't sunk in that Sophia was gone. In his gut it felt like she was still there, just not with him. But he knew better. Her cold, decomposing body was lying in that casket inside. He felt like crying but stopped himself knowing that there was no longer anything that he could do now that she was gone. He would have to move on without her, but he knew that she would always be with him spiritually guiding him in the right direction like she had always tried to do when she was alive. It's funny how people can have a greater effect on your life with they're not in it anymore.  
  
Luke was in another one of his dazes when Presley came and sat down next to him. He was surprised that she even had the guts to show up to Sophia's funeral considering she was Sophia's mortal humiliator all throughout the girl's life.  
  
"What are you doing here Presley?" Luke asked giving Presley credit for the courage she showed by actually coming.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing." Presley said trying to get his attention by looking him in the face since he seemed to be off in some other world.  
  
"Fine. Go away." Luke said almost threateningly.  
  
"And to pay my respect to Sophia." That got his attention.  
  
"What do you have to say to her? I think you've given her enough insults for a lifetime." Luke said not at all being sarcastic.  
  
"Even though we weren't always on terms she was in the Pack wether she would've flipped or not. Regardless she deserves to be remembered."  
  
"What a load of bullshit. How much did you have to pay someone to come up with that? The thing that Sophia deserves the most is for people like you to actually learn from your mistakes and perhaps think about what you're saying to someone when you embarass them in public on a regular basis." Luke said no longer allowing himself to hide the frustration of Sophia's death. "You know I'm glad that I've actually learned something from this experience."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Presley asked as she began to think Luke was going insane.  
  
"When someone dies you think back on what things you should have said to them. What they were entitled to hear from you. Although I didn't do that with Sophia, I can now change the things that I need to say to other people around me. Including you."  
  
"Me?" Presley asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I can finally tell you how much I don't care about you. How I actually hate you and everything that you have done to other people just because you could possibly be the Alpha female. You have no idea how much pain you inflict on other people's lives." Luke said finally after months of frustration bottling up inside about how much of a bitch Presley could be at times. He just wished she would finally get the hint of how he treated her like crap when his attention was really on Sophia. Not wanting her to say anything and having said enough for today, Luke left Presley there to reflect on what he said and went back into the church to find his mother.  
  
************  
  
At the viewing Matt had asked that only personal friends (and various Pack members) come to the funeral the following day. That consisted of about ten people in total but Matt knew that Sophia would have liked it that way. After the service, Matt continued to stay at the gravesite and talked to a few people as the left until only Vivian herself was left with Matt.  
  
"Matt, you're strong. You've always been. You will make it through this. The Pack is with you for support."  
  
"You mean the Pack that I have abandoned for 17 years?" Matt said stating the first actual sarcastic thing within days.  
  
"You kept your promise to Marie for 17 years and now that Sophia is gone... What are you going to do? I mean you could return to your true pelt." Vivian said hoping that this day would come just not under the pretense of the death of his daughter.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems that me being a wolf has never worked out the best for the people I care about." Matt said remembering the death of his wife, now his daughter, and the Pack that he abandoned along with Vivian so many years ago.  
  
"Maybe it's time to change the pattern then. Don't ignore the preordained path set before you. Don't ignore the true nature inside of you. You can't fight it all your life." Vivian said being serious about the situation yet something about what she said was funny almost hilarious to Matt. "What?"  
  
"It's just what you're telling me right now is exactly what I was telling Sophia trying to convince her to flip. Seems like one of us has to accept their fate." Matt said already beginning to make his decision on the subject.  
  
"Does that mean you have decided to become who you were originally destined to be?" Vivian asked wondering if he would once again move to the road of becoming the Alpha of the Pack.  
  
"Let's not go that far today, but who knows what the future will bring." Matt said not wanting to push things, only wanting to take them slow.  
  
"Allright, I take that as an answer." Vivian said smiling the first time within days after being worried about Matt but it seemed that he would grow to accept the hole missing in his heart. That it would heal with time. "Okay, I got to go but if you need anything you know of more than one way to reach me." Vivian said mentioning the ability of the public and private mental pathways that the wolves used for communication.  
  
"I'll think about that." Matt said as he listened to Vivian leave.  
  
He had been sitting there only five minutes when he sensed that he was not alone. And he knew the scent of the fellow Skinwalker walking closer towards him. It was almost as if she was trying to be quiet but Matt knew she wanted to be discovered.  
  
"C'mon out Ruby." Matt said sensing the young girl's scent after Vivian had left. Matt assumed that she didn't want to reveal herself in front of the Alpha for fear of Vivian telling Tyler where she was.  
  
"I should have known you would have heard me." Ruby said as she escaped from the treeline beside Matt.  
  
"It's not like you were that quiet." Matt said smiling while giving the girl a fatherly hug.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked him desperately wanting to know how he was feeling after such a tramatic experience of killing his own daughter.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of that question but for you, I'm okay." Matt said putting his arm around the girl and trying not to break down in tears. It had always been something, something he couldn't quite figure out about Ruby and Sophia. Something about the two of them, a strand of some unknown trait which made them similiar, which always made him think of Ruby as a second daughter.  
  
"You know I've always thought of you as a father figure always looking out for me even when I don't need protecting." Ruby said thinking of the very same thing as Matt while he listened to Ruby's words how similiar they were to Sophia's argues on the over-protectiveness of her father. "Therefore I always thought of Sophia as a sort of sister. There was always something that connected us both. I know that I won't be the same without her and neither will you. She was as much a part of your life as she was mine." Ruby said almost making Matt fall to his knees in emotional pain as unwanted tears once again resurfaced on his face.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean ever need anything, you know you can turn to me to listen. I'll be there for you." Ruby said as her eyes too began to glisten with moisture.  
  
"Thank you Ruby...for those very touching words of yours." Matt said forcing himself to stop crying as he wiped away his tears. "You're right I did always think of you as a second daughter and I know Sophia always respected you and your attitude on life. You never know when I might take you up on that offer to talk though."  
  
"It's okay, I'm always willing to talk to an old friend." Ruby said before she once again hugged Matt before departing.  
  
************  
  
Matt had been sitting there for only fifteen minutes before another person came walking up to him. However this time the person was human not Skinwalker. Nevertheless Matt knew who it was for he had been working with him for months now. The crunch of the soil underneath his boots was sign enough of the presence of a person. A very quiet person especially coming from a human. But yet he was a cop taught to keep himself secret from others around him.  
  
"How may I help you Mr. Kanin?" Matt asked aware that John was very close to him possibly within ten feet.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" John asked curious how the man knew when he hadn't even turned his head and John was facing his back.  
  
"There's not many people in this town that are as quiet as you when it comes to walking up on someone." Matt said lying to him knowing that it was his scent mixed with the markings of Ruby that distinctly stood out to tell him that it was John. "What can I do for ya John?"  
  
"Just came to pay my respect. I didn't know that you were here though. I'll come back another time." John said turning to leave.  
  
"John, it's all right. It's about time that I drag myself away from here." Matt said as John turned back around and Matt began to walk away but not before pressing a kiss to his fingers and then pressing his fingers to Sophia's casket which had not yet been put in the ground.  
  
Walking past each other, Matt patted John on the back knowing that Sophia would have liked a moment alone with John. Although she didn't know him that long, she immediately befriended the stranger knowing he was kind and nice person. He had to be something remarkably special in order for Ruby to fall in love with him. Ruby was lucky to have John, a caring soul willing to risk eveything even coming to Wolf Lake becuase of an anonymous phone tip just to find her.  
  
Matt turned around to take one last look at Sophia's casket. Seeing John standing there talking to her made Matt both smile and cry at the same time. Sad that so many had to say goodbye and happy that he knew Sophia was now safe and at peace thanks to those who loved her. Matt couldn't help but wonder what he would do now that it was just him left of his family line. As he turned back away from John and Sophia's body, Matt conitnued to walk out of the woods and into the sunlight letting the rays hit his skin. He looked up to the sky, having to squint, just content to stand there for the rest of his life knowing that Marie and Sophia were now together again and watching over him. His two guardian angels were now up in heaven looking down upon him protecting him from any possible danger.  
  
***********  
  
When John had finished talking to Sophia he noticed that it had begun to rain. Starting out slow and working its way into an all-out downpour. Seeing that it was lunch and the fact he needed to get out of the rain, John hopped in the police department vehicle and drove off towards the Diner.  
  
Within minutes he was there and by the looks of it, everyone else had the same idea as him for there must have been fifty people in the Diner. Seeing that there was no other place to go, John got out of the car and ran to the door of the Diner. Thankful to get out of the rain, John quickly found a seat at the counter and ordered within minutes despite the rush of people. His food came in twenty minutes and something else arrived at the seat next to him. Or should I say someone? Sherman Blackstone sat down in the seat next to John and quietly kept to himself, for a first, as he ordered a cup of coffee. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Sherman couldn't handle it anymore and caved in.  
  
"Enjoying your lunch?" Sherman said trying to start out with small talk but John knew from previous experience that Sherman only talked to you if he had something important or philosophical to say.  
  
"What is it Blackstone?" John said while chewing on his burger.  
  
"Why would you assume that I would have anything to say? I can't just hold a friendly conversation with a friend." Sherman said as if he was repulsed by John's accusation.  
  
"Allright Blackstone, I'm sorry, what do you want to talk about?" John asked knowing that this would eventually lead to Sherman telling him something that would later confuse and almost drive him insane by trying to figure it out.  
  
"You people are so guillible. I just wanted to see if you would actually apologize." Sherman said proving John's point about Sherman by rolling his eyes yet used to Sherman's strange tactics of conversation. John just continued to eat his lunch.  
  
"You see that kid sitting in that booth over there?" Sherman asked as he pointed to a booth in which Luke was sitting in all by himself looking outside where the rain continued to pour. John recognized him immediately knowing the kid for quite some time that he had been in Wolf Lake. Luke looked like he was hoping for something to fall down from the sky besides just the rain. John knew how the kid felt losing someone meaning that much to him, but it was worse in Luke's case because John at least knew that Ruby was alive if not with him. The kid must be going through hell.  
  
"Yeah what about Luke?" John asked Sherman curious why he brought up the subject of the young man.  
  
"He looks like he's grieving right?" Sherman asked John who had now finished his hamburger and was working on his fries.  
  
"Yeah, he looks like shit." John said which to some was the truth.  
  
"No. Wrong. He's not grieving. He's fighting the ambition inside of him to give up. Give up on what may seem as a lost cause to some. No, he's trying to forget what everyone else is saying and trying to find what happened to the one he loved and if there is a way for them to once again reunite. See when you love someone that much, you'll go through heaven and hell in attempt to just see their face again in a dream. Will themself to find the strength to go on from day to day without traveling the world in search of some clue for the existence of that lost loved one. No that kid isn't grieving he's loving the person missing in his life." Sherman said pausing from time to time to let the information sink in for John.  
  
John, who turned away from Sherman for only a few seconds to grab the check from the waitress, finally understood what Sherman was talking about. He was comparing Luke to himself. When John turned back to ask Sherman a question about what he had just said, he found the seat next to him empty and the bell on the door of the Diner ringing.  
  
"Don't ignore your instinct, John, nor your dreams." Sherman said his voice echoing in John's head. That echoing which left him wondering how many more strange things were going to happen in Wolf Lake and also what Sherman was talking about with dreams.  
  
John had walked out of the Diner noticing that the rain had began to stop and he couldn't get what Sherman had said out of his mind. In fact it was all he could think about. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else he decided to take a walk in the woods to hopefully clear his head. Knowing that now was the best time to take a walk in the woods with the fresh scent of the recent rainfall, John preceeded to make his way towards the woods.  
  
***********  
  
Ruby had continued to wander her way through the forest even as it continued to rain. Letting herself fall back to nature, she turned into the white wolf she was known for and began to run hoping that the constant disappointments and frustrations in her life would fly away from her impecable speed through the trees. She hoped that the run would help her, but in the end it only made it worse. She knew she couldn't run from her fears, she had to face them head on. She began to slow down around a creek near the edge of the forest to get something to drink when she sensed that she was not alone in the forest anymore. Her first instinct was to run for the possibility that it might be Tyler and his goons out to capture her again, but after a few seconds she felt her heartbeat return to normal now knowing that the person within the forest was not a Skinwalker. In fact, it was human, and the scent of that human began to hang heavily in the air as Ruby recognized the scent of her own mark on that person.  
  
John had just entered the forest when the smell of the recent rain had began to take complete control over his body. He had entered from a part of the woods fairly close to the town, not wanting to get lost in these still new woods, aware that they ventured on for miles. Although he had come here to clear his head as soon as he entered the forest his head began to throb causing him to almost lose his balance in the rough terrain. You would think that he would have turned back now with a headache but something in the dark and mysterious forest called out to him to walk closer to the very center and core of the forest.  
  
Ruby was shocked that she was so close to John at the moment with no one else within a mile of the forest. She could just as easily walk up to him and give him the surprise of his life. No, she couldn't do that. She had promised herself that if she stayed away from him she could stop his death from happening by the hands of Tyler Creed, her husband. What was she talking about? He was right there in front of her waiting for her. Needing her. She couldn't though. She wouldn't know how he would respond with her standing in front of her with either being completely naked or a white wolf. Knowing the consquences along with the advantages of confronting John she decided that it was best if she left right now. She decided this against her heart, but she was thinking with her heart. As long as she had to go through hell to make sure he would live a healthy life, she would continue her life with Tyler.  
  
She began to slowly make her way back towards the other side of the forest, away from John, when she heard him call out in pain. Forgetting everything that she had just thought about, she immediately ran back to him only caring about protecting him and making sure he was safe. When she was within ten feet of him she suddenly saw what was happening. Something that she never would have thought of ever happening to him. She had stumbled upon John lying on the forest floor, crying out in the pain from the fall he had just encountered. Sweating and writhering there like a animal on the side of the road that had just barely missed being killed, Ruby couldn't believe what she saw in his eyes. The once dark brown orbs were now glowing a bright amber color. Such a bright yellow ember firing within those eyes, Ruby almost jumped back five feet herself.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening. How could it happen? John was human, or at least she thought. She was overwhelmed with what she was witnessing. The next thought that crossed her mind was how was she going to help him miles away from the town. She couldn't let any members of the Pack come wondering by with John like that. They had spent so many months to cover up Ruby's whereabouts. She had to get John to safety. She had to get John to Sherman. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't stand to see John's body in a casket like Luke had to see Sophia's lifeless body in there. She would make him flip if it cost her life in order to do it. She couldn't, no wouldn't, live without John in her life.  
  
***********  
  
"I see it's too late for warning you." Sherman said as he quietly walked away from the surrounding trees around John and Ruby.  
  
"Sherman, what's happening to him?" Ruby asked now leaning down by John's quivering body.  
  
"Exactly what it looks like. He's flipping." Sherman said as he continued to walk closer to the couple and dropped down on the other side of John, opposite of Ruby.  
  
"What? How?" Ruby asked still not understanding.  
  
"I don't think we have time for explanations Ruby. He has to flip if you want him to survive. We better get a move on it." Sherman said as he quickly picked up the fragile body of John with the help of Ruby.  
  
Within a few minutes of walking, the three of them had made it to the edge of the forest where Sherman's car was parked and awaiting their arrival. During the quick ride to Sherman's, thanks to Sherman's capabilities of a fast driver, Ruby was busy taking John's clothes off so it wouldn't cause problems when and if he would actually flip. With her gentle touch, Ruby tried to calm John, who was very frightened and scared of what was happening. See most if not all of the Skinwalkers know what the flip is about, how to prepare, and how to talk yourself through the flip, but it was totally different for John. He had no idea what was happening nor that he would have to turn into a wolf or die. He had been a descendant from the Pack but that didn't mean that he knew how to flip nor why he would flip. He didn't know it now but flipping would only put him closer into the world of the one he loved. Ruby.  
  
Finally they had made it to Sherman's house. Ruby couldn't have been more relieved. Carrying him into the house and then into Sherman's room, Ruby along with Sherman worried that John wouldn't be able to make it through the Flip. It had been hard enough for Sophia who was a half-breed, but they had no idea how far removed from the Pack John had been. But then he also had something Sophia didn't. He had the blood of a white wolf coursing through his veins. He had a chance to survive if he would only give into the wolf inside him. Ruby would help him through the process but it would eventually end up being John's decision of whether or not he would want to live the life of the one thing he had tried to find out about this town. The mystery link that also housed the woman he loved. Would he risk everything he knew or thought he knew for the love of Ruby?  
  
"Ruby?" Sherman asked pulling her out of her thoughts and back to reality and the problem at hand. "Ruby, he needs you now more than ever. Explain what is needed so he can flip or he will be lost forever just like Sophia." 


	3. Chp 3

Ruby had been sitting next to John on the bed for almost five minutes still in shock that this could be happening to the man she had wanted nothing more than to know that he wasn't one of the Pack. One who wouldn't turn into Tyler full of greed and destruction because of his upper hand on inhuman strength, an advantage of the Skinwalkers. She wanted him to be away from the danger that lurked in Wolf Lake like flies that stick to fly paper. She wanted him to live. She wanted him to be free, free from the restraints of having to live in Wolf Lake. That was one of the reasons why she had left so many times. She only wanted to breathe and you couldn't do that when you had hundreds of Skinwalkers literally breathing down your neck constantly and the eyes of the Alpha where also on you wondering what was going to happen because of your (white wolf) presence within the Pack.  
  
As a scream of anguish exited John's mouth, it pulled Ruby out of her thoughts once again as she looked at the man she loved and what his present condition was as well. He was now shaking and sweating more as he body continued to warn him of the change. Usual of John, he ignored and fought against anything until he found out the truth or understood it. In this case it was his amount of fear for his life that kept him fighting. His mind told him to keep fighting that he would kick whatever was attacking him, but another part of him, the wolven, told him to give in to the pain. That part knowing that there would eventually be a release of pressure and pain upon his body. His quivers quickened and his fever began to grow with every passing moment.  
  
"John? John?" a sweet voice asked which began to pull him out of his pain and back to the surface where he now could see the small body which was leaning over him. He felt someone lightly caress their fingers along his temple and with that touch his pain reduced dramatically and he suddenly felt a little bit better, yet he knew he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.  
  
John opened his eyes to see a pale and dark-haired figure standing over him. At first he thought it was Sophia and that he had died and gone to Heaven with her welcoming him. However, as his vision suddenly came into focus, he saw the face and familiar body of what he thought was a long lost love he would never find again. That face displaying the oh-so-familiar smile as well despite the situation at hand.  
  
"Ruby?" John asked unaware at the hoarse husky way his voice sounded from screaming so much.  
  
"Yes John, it's me." Ruby said finally thankful that they were able to reunite yet she would have picked a better way to meet if possible.  
  
"What's happening to me?" John asked as he felt the same pain beginning to return as it once again started to spread across his body.  
  
"John, you're turning into one of us. One of me." Ruby said as a tear started to form, but she held it back with every amount of strength knowing that she had to be the strong one right now. She couldn't break down. "I don't have time to explain it but you can't fight this or you will die." Ruby said expressing the will part a little more than she wanted to but John had to know the fear that she had inside her. And he did.  
  
"What's happening to me?" John asked still not understanding nor anywhere close to what Ruby was talking about.  
  
Knowing that she didn't have the time nor did he have the strength to listen to the whole conversation about what was really happening to him, Ruby had no other option other than make him chose for either her or death. She knew that what she was about to do was risking and John would be shocked and scared beyond all belief, but it was the only way that she could think of with him coming out of this alive and not in a casket like Sophia.  
  
Ruby lightly put her fingers to John's temples and within seconds John could feel her presence within his mind. Ruby using her powers as a wolf and those of a white wolf gatered all of her strength to create an allusion for John. Within a few seconds, Ruby had John seeing himself and her in the forest once again where they had just been not that long ago. It was early morning with the mist and dew still fresh upon the leaves of all the plants. Nothing looked fake and nothing looked as if it had been touched within decades. Not only could he see the forest but he felt the cool morning air filled with the scent of the forest and animals washing over his body. He could feel the ground underneath his feet like he had never felt before. The soft lush of the plants and earth together letting his feet sink into the ground was enough to let John stay there forever.  
  
He looked around the forest and his eyes suddenly came to rest upon Ruby standing only a few feet away from him. Her small frame and the paleness and texture of her skin bouncing off light given from the full moon up ahead. Her hair falling down her shoulders and responding to its movements from the wind. Her eyes, those silver-blue eyes, locking onto his daring him to even look away. Her lips, the red, ruby lips that begged for his lips to be on them. Every aspect of her body was beautiful. Not being able to resist her, John began to walk towards her, but as he did he saw a change in Ruby starting to appear.  
  
Her body began to shrink as she fell to the ground on all fours. Her eyes which the color of them he had dreamed about for countless nights suddenly changed from their silver-blue to deep glowing amber. So bright he thought they might burn a hole through his body, the orbs of yellow light burning his flesh. The next thing that happened almost made John jump back fifteen feet and flee from what he was seeing. The pale skin with its velvet softness suddenly changed to that of white fur spreading all over her body within seconds. So intent on looking at her skin John failed to notice how her face had changed as well. Her feet also changed as did her hands. John had to take a step back before he noticed that Ruby had just changed into a wolf there in front of him. Not just any wolf but a white wolf.  
  
Although surprised at what he had just witnessed, John's feet stayed planted to the ground because of his love for Ruby. As suddenly as she had changed into a white wolf, another surprise attacked John startling him yet entrapping him at the same time.  
  
"Please, come with me John." Ruby said lightly brushing against his mind telepathically yet still in wolven form. "Please John embrace what I am and what you are becuase we are the same."  
  
Those words echoed throughout John's mind. Echoes which he knew Ruby had no control over. He had placed them there himself.  
  
"Please John I can't live without you." Ruby said as John looked down at the wolf as he caught sight of a tear suddenly tracking its way down her cheek.  
  
Knowing that the wolf/Ruby was speaking the truth, John finally surpased his fears and walked over towards Ruby accepting whatever came with the new change occuring in his body for only the promise of love and his life with Ruby. As he continued to walk, he too saw his body begin to contort into one that vaguely resembled Ruby. He quickly walked up to her letting her know that he was no longer afraid therefore she shouldn't be either. As he began to pick up on his new wolven capabilities and attributes, John nuzzled Ruby who saw the clash of their fur. Such a mixture of two colors looking extroadinary underneath the light of the moon. Those colors which also symbolized their personalities and attitudes. The fact that Ruby was destined to be a wolf and the fact that John was pulled into being a wolf before he even realized it or knew about the possibility of being a wolf. So different from each other but destinies pulling them together in order to love together. Ruby couldn't get the image out of her head of her pure white hairs mixing with his dark black ones.  
  
(A/N- Just so you don't get all on my case about plagiarism, in the first few episodes of the first season of Wolf Lake, Ruby came to John in a "dream" and it showed the two of them together looking into a mirror with hair over various parts of their body as if they were in a half-human, half- wolf stage and although it showed both of them with black hair, John was not then aware of the fact that Ruby was a white wolf nor a wolf. So there! J/K. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.)  
  
When Ruby finally pulled out of the exhausting connection that she kept with John, she looked down to see him sleeping. He had made it through the flip successfully. Thankful that he had survived and even more thankful that she had once again reunited with him, Ruby simply put her head down next to him. Although tired from the energy it took to make that kind of connection and hold it for such a long time, Ruby stayed awake to make sure that John was going to be okay. He wasn't out of the woods yet in fact Ruby now began to worry about what would happen now that she couldn't deny the fact that she was with John. Nor the fact the he was a wolf with the strong scent of the Change still clinging to his skin. She could only pray that he would still be with her after finding out everything tomorrow. Would he feel deceived or betrayed? Only time would tell and Ruby would risk everything including the chance to escape again if it meant being with John.  
  
***********  
  
Ruby awoke the next morning listening to the birds chirping outside in the spring time weather bestowed in Wolf Lake. Remembering what had happened last night as it came back striking her hard, Ruby turned her head to see John sleeping quietly next to her. She let out a deep breath thankful that he was still there and still in her life. The rapid beat of Ruby's heart quickly brought to John's attention made him wake with a start. Turning to also see her, he was rewarded with her inviting smile spread across her face. Trying to get up, John hesistated with the pain that racked his whole body making every muscle angrily cramp in protest to his sudden movement. Remembering the pain after flipping, Ruby calmly pressed her hand upon his chest to lightly force him back on the bed.  
  
"One of the disadvantages of the Change, you're sore the next morning, but don't worry. An advantage however is recovery. The pain will go away quicker." Ruby said explaining to John. "By the way, good morning." Ruby said before she sat up and then lean down to press her lips to John's who welcomed that kiss.  
  
"What happened to me?" John asked after he finished kissing Ruby, still not sure what he did except stake whatever he previously knew and put in all in Ruby's hands to take care of. His trust and respect for her is what eventually decided his fate.  
  
"I think that question would be better answered by me." a voice said coming from the doorway both startling Ruby and John but when they saw that it was Sherman they relaxed.  
  
After the three ate breakfast, mainly consisting of red meat, they made their way towards the living room to find a seat and talk. John choose a seat on the sofa next to Ruby as Sherman sat in a recliner across from them.  
  
"Alright then, let's start at the beginning. " Sherman said preparing for a lot of talking and a lot of questions along the way. Sherman quickly explained what the Pack was, that it wasn't a cult. What Skinwalkers were and where they came from and the importance of Ruby and her color, thus the reasoning behind her going missing back in Seatle. Continuing on through the history lesson, Sherman soon got to the part both John and Ruby were desperately waiting for. How he, of all people, would be capable of turning into a wolf.  
  
"John, I did some research last night seeing that I might be interupted any minute by any changes in your condition. Therefore, I traced your geneology, your family history and came about some interesting facts." Sherman said loving the fact that he was once again telling the secrets.  
  
"Such as?" John asked not sure if he could handle the secretcy for much longer.  
  
"You are a descendant of a wolf from this very Pack. Your grandmother, who was very much like Ruby ran away from the Pack and fell in love with a human. Giving birth to a half-breed, and finding out who your grandmother was, your grandfather left her and your father. After the Pack tracked her down for fear of human incounter, she didn't want her child to live in Wolf Lake so she gave him to a family she found living next door to her where she had remained hidden while she was away from the Pack. That family took in your father, who later showed no signs of the wolf that was still inside of him yet not enough to make him one."  
  
"Then how does it explain that I was adopted?" John asked hoping Sherman would know.  
  
"I have no idea, but I assure you it had nothing to do with the Pack's influence to my knowledge." Sherman said telling John the truth.  
  
"But if his father showed no signs than why did John?" Ruby asked wondering what had acted different for John.  
  
"Remember that blood transfusion you two were encountered with a few weeks ago." Sherman said as both of them remembered and John finally knew that the white wolf he kept seeing and felt connected to was Ruby. "It allowed your wolf DNA to react with Ruby's."  
  
"You've had the dreams, right?" Ruby asked John about the warnings of the uupcoming Change that every wolf encountered.  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"About becoming a wolf?" Sherman finished for Ruby.  
  
"Yeah, but I just thought it was becuase of something I ate or drank." John said now understanding a little bit more.  
  
"At first I didn't think that John would even show signs of flipping but when he did it was already too late to warn you." Sherman admitted.  
  
"Sherman, what are we supposed to do now?" Ruby asked knowing that everyone in the Pack would be surprised with this remarkable discovery. "Should we inform Vivian?"  
  
"Vivian? What so special about her?" John asked still new on the Pack's laws and rules.  
  
"Vivian is the Alpha, leader, of the Pack. It's typically a male, but after Willard died, she was voted and elected the next Alpha. It was the first time a woman had ever been Alpha." Ruby said letting John in on the details.  
  
"Vivian has a right to know since she is the Alpha, but how to drop a bomb on her and the rest of the Pack like this will take some thinking." Sherman said already trying to think of how Vivian's face would look like when he would tell her.  
  
"All this new information is giving me a headache." John said rubbing at his temples hoping to relieve some of the pressure building there.  
  
"I'll go get you some aspirin." Ruby said as she stood from her lowered position on the sofa next to John and walked into the kitchen to get the aspirin and some water for John. Sherman quickly followed Ruby, having to talk to her further on the current situation and others while also letting all the information given to John sink in.  
  
***********  
  
Luke hadn't been able to sleep since Sophia's death. His dreams haunted him with sweet, memorable moments of Sophia and then turning to the last few minutes of her life only worse like he was actually there. He even dreamt that he had been the one to snap her neck and not her father. Those haunting nightmares left him waking in a pile of cool sweat. Not wanting to relive the most terrible experience of his life, Luke gave up going to sleep. Drinking massive amounts of caffeine and sugar, he desperately tried to stay awake, but a person, Skinwalker or not, could only go so long without sleep. He soon got tired of lurking around the confines of the mansion at night and Luke decided to take a run in the forest. Hoping that the exhiliration of the woods would overwhelm his broken heart for only a moment or two, Luke set out into the early morning light to run his frustrations and hurt out of his body.  
  
After about an hour, Luke stopped feeling as if the run satisfied nothing but getting exercise. Somehow he felt there was nothing that was going to help his pain until he was once again with Sophia. He wasn't turning suicidal, but for the time being he didn't rule it out either. With any luck, it would only be a last resort. Not even knowing where his legs were taking him, Luke continued to pound his feet against the ground trying to think about nothing but just when he was close to tranquility, a thought would flicker through his mind reminding him of Sophia. He would trying breathing in the morning mist and he would be reminded of the intoxicating scent of Sophia wavering through the air all aroung him. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to think of Sophia anymore, he ended up at the place he never would have wanted to come to. Sophia's gravesite.  
  
***********  
  
"So how do you think John will do?" Sherman asked as Ruby searched around the kitchen for the aspirin.  
  
"I think he'll come around in his own time. That's all it will take, you know. Time that is." Ruby said looking at Sherman quickly before returning to the task at hand.  
  
"I meant how do you think he'll do in the Pack? Did you see his color?" Sherman said seeing his mistake in his wording.  
  
"Yes I did. He's pure black." Ruby said answering the question short seeing where he was going with this.  
  
"He's strong."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Not just with your blood either." Sherman said.  
  
"Where are you going with this Sherman?" Ruby asked knowing all too well there was always something behind door #3 with Sherman.  
  
"I'm saying that John's color is pretty rare. Though not as rare as yours, it symbolizes strength in males. Even though gray males are usually ones that become Alphas it has been documented that other, pure black males make fine addtions to the Pack." Sherman said letting Ruby in on his secret. "And with a white wolf as his mate, Ruby could this be anymore prophesized?" Sherman said becoming excited from the information leaking its way into another person's mind instead of just his own.  
  
"Sherman, don't even go there. John is like a human, he knows very little about the ways of the Pack and how different the wolves are from ordinary people. Don't mention Alpha and John in the same sentence, okay?" Ruby said realizing the truth behind what Sherman was saying, but knowing that if told this piece of information, John would freak out. "No more of your little secrets Blackstone."  
  
"How about just one more?" Sherman said liking the idea of trapping people in his web of mystery and bewilderment. "I promise this one you'll like." Sherman said pulling Ruby back to him like a soap opera pulling in its viewers with cliff-hangers and climaxes worth watching.  
  
**********  
  
Her casket now under the recently touched earth, Luke couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to come to her grave. He couldn't bring more pain to his heart. It had had enough for awhile without bringing it back for repercussions. He almost turned to walk away from her grave when he felt something within him pull him closer to the grave, as if pulling him closer to Sophia's soul. He stared down at her tombstone, amazed by the simple beauty of it. No longer wanting to be strong about the situation. No longer wanting to try to recover. No longer dismissing the healing process, Luke fell right there by Sophia's grave to his knees welcoming the howl that soon exited his throat. And so it began.  
  
If you couldn't accept something. If you couldn't move on, you had no other choice but to simply break down, pick up the pieces, slowly put them back together, and find a way to survive. Survive when you shouldn't have. Survive when you feel like doing the complete opposite. A lengthy process had just began within Luke and it would take months if not years to surpass the pain still controling his life. He now welcomed it and accepted what he never wanted. Sophia was gone, but it was time for him to move on.  
  
***********  
  
"What's the next card to you have lying up your sleeve?" Ruby asked curious as ever why Sherman was so intent to show all his cards today.  
  
"You enjoy this little tid-bit." Sherman said as he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Would you just tell me what it is already." Ruby said ready to walk out of the kitchen but her interest in the subject made her hold her ground.  
  
***********  
  
Luke opened his eyes and looked at Sophia's gravestone staring back at him. He couldn't stand being there anymore, he had to leave. He had to go anywhere but there. He was only making the situation worse by repeating the pain within his heart. He couldn't make it worse by trying to hold onto hope that wasn't there. Trying to find one strand of evidence of her survival only lead him deeper intot the truth that Sophia was gone. Right now was the time he felt just like John. Knowing that the woman he loved was out there somewhere missing, hidden by a town in some sort of cult, yet pressing on desperately finding anything that remotely brought him closer to the love of that woman. Even such efforts of listening to an old man who liked to play with people's minds. Much like what he was doing this very second with Ruby.  
  
***********  
  
"I mean it Sherman stop playing mind games with me and tell me already." Ruby said as she began to walk out of the kitchen but Sherman stopped her when the two words that came out of his mouth made her so spell-bounded that she immediately dropped the bottle of aspirin and glass of water that she was holding in her hand.  
  
"Sophia's alive."  
  
***********  
  
Just as those two words spoken by Sherman shocked Ruby, they shocked Luke as well for as soon as Sherman said, for what some would seem like meaningless words, that tiny sentence, Luke suddenly felt the link between him and Sophia which had been closed for quite some time suddenly open once again. Feeling that hollowness within his heart once again open, Luke drastically called out for her along that link, but as soon as it came it fluttered away even quicker. Only digging himself into a deeper hole of sorrow, Luke once again came to the reality of Sohpia's death, something that once again was killing him. Now he knew what it felt like to have someone play with his heart. 


	4. Chp 4

"She's what?" Ruby asked as she turned around to face Sherman, not even caring about the water on the floor nor the glass pieces that she stepped on knowing that those deep cuts would heal within seconds.  
  
"She's alive." Sherman said wondering if Ruby had heard him or not so he raised his voice a little but not so John could hear even with his wolven abilities.  
  
"I heard you the first time, but how?" Ruby said hearing Sherman loud and clear just amazed by how wrong she had been about the strength she knew Sophia really had. She should have know better especially in this town with secrets and mysteries behind every door.  
  
"Be quiet, I don't want John to know just yet." Sherman said hearing the man's footsteps begin to venture towards the kitchen after hearing the glass fall to the floor.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here?" John asked from the doorway of the kitchen and then seeing the glass on the floor with Ruby's feet embeded in the pieces with her blood also on the floor. "Ruby? Your feet." John said stepping closer concerned about her health yet not realizing that was nothing compared to previous experiences she hadn't shared with him yet.  
  
"John, honey, wolves have remarkable healing powers. Don't worry about it. The cuts have already healed." She said feeling like a kindergarten teacher explaining what she thought was simple yet confusing to him. "I just dropped the glass that's all. It slipped." Ruby said lying to him and John quickly dismissed it not caring what she was hiding because he knew that she would eventually tell him.  
  
"Oh, okay." he said as he bent to pick up the aspirin and then grabbed something to drink quickly exiting the kitchen letting Sherman and Ruby continue their conversation of probably something about the Pack. Something which he had heard enough of for awhile.  
  
Once John was a safe distance away, Ruby quicky turned to Sherman eager to learn what she could about the situation.  
  
"Does Matt know?" Ruby asked wondering how Sophia and Sherman could keep that kind of secret from Matt.  
  
"Of course Matt knows. He came to me with Sophia and the three of us planned the whole thing." Sherman said to Ruby as if he would leave Matt out of it. "The only thing we didn't plan on was Luke."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ruby said still not following.  
  
"When the three of us planned it a couple weeks ago, Luke wanted nothing to do with Sophia, but as her Change got closer, we had no idea how he was going to react. He showed up that night and we thought that Sophia would flip right in front of him, but luckily we had planned on the maternal instinct of Vivian." Sherman said clearing up some of the fog around the story.  
  
"Hang on a second and rewind. Sophia flipped. How did you hide it?" Ruby asked never hearing of anything like that.  
  
"I concocted a special kind of drug that once you flipped the scent wouldn't be on you and it also made it seem as if the person was dead. In fact, Sophia was barely breathing which is why Matt was so upset. He really thought his daughter had died there for a while. When I went over to check on her after she had supposively died, I nodded my head to signal to Vivian that she was dead and to signal to Matt that she wasn't."  
  
"That's why Vivian said he had been so emotional when you nodded your head. She thought that Sophia had died. Wait a second, Vivian doesn't know?" Ruby asked surprised.  
  
"Like Vivian would allow such a thing to happen within her Pack." Sherman said displaying the truth about the pride of the Alpha.  
  
"One question. Everyone said that the four of you heard the crack of her neck that night. How could she have survived?"  
  
"They heard a crack, not Sophia's. Matt broke his own arm to save the life of his daughter. That also allowed him to feel more pain for days afterwards. Because he really was in pain." Sherman said as the pieces began to flow together into a puzzle that revealed the bigger picture.  
  
"So how did Sophia get out of Wolf Lake?" Ruby asked curious as ever in this twisted web of secrecy among so few people.  
  
"That's not the important thing now." Sherman said dismissing Ruby's current thought and now his speculation of something else held her attention.  
  
"And what is?"  
  
************  
  
Luke couldn't believe what was happening to himself. How could he have let himself become this attached over a half-breed? There was no explanantion for what he was feeling. (Except love.) He kept digging himself in a deeper hole because of his hopes being constantly let down by more and more evidence behind Sophia's death becoming a reality to him. Sleep would haunt him. Caffiene only made him hyper. And running in the woods only made his heart ache for her more. Finally realizing nothing was going to help him unless he wouldn't be able to feel anything or think clearly he headed home in search of some hard liquor to help heal his soul or at least what was left of it after part of it died with Sophia.  
  
***********  
  
Just as Sheriff Donner had return to his first day of work since the death of his daughter, the phone on his desk began to ring. Scrambling to get to the phone, Matt ended up dropping papers on the floor in the process of picking up the phone off the cradle.  
  
"Hello, Wolf Lake Police Department, Sheriff Donner speaking. How may I help you?" Matt asked while he bended over and started to pick up the dropped and scattered papers on the floor of the police station.  
  
"There's been a what?" Matt asked curious if he heard the person on the phone speaking correctly.  
  
"Allright I'll be right there." Matt said as he hung up the phone and raaced out of the police station from which he had just entered leaving behind the scattered papers.  
  
Withing ten minutes Matt had driven to the far side of town to a secluded and abandoned warehouse next to the lake. Already meeting him there was a deputy with the paramedics. Matt quickly got out of the car and walked over towards the female officer to find out about the situation at hand.  
  
"So much for a peaceful first day back. What do we have?" Matt asked as the female officer began to lead him towards the back side of the warehouse.  
  
"Unidentified Jane Doe was found five o'clock this morning and she has no means of identification on her nor near by considering the corpse is not clothed. She was found by a man by the name Jasper Johnson. He was investigating the warehouse for real estate purposes and found the body here when he was taking pictures of the property. He was the one that called the 9-1-1 operator." The deputy said as she lead Matt around the back so he could see the crime scene.  
  
Really not wanting to see another lifeless body this week Matt had to do his job and find justice for those that couldn't and this victim would surely not be able to see her justice in her lifetime. She was lying on her stomach and her blonde hair covered most of her face and neck. She was definitely young probably only thrity at the most. She was lying there naked and her pale skin showed signs of a struggle with her attacker with various cuts and bruises that form all over her body. Pulling out his gloves and slowly putting them on as he continued to obserb the body, he thought how reamrkably similiar the body was to Vivian's.  
  
"How long has the M.E. said she's been dead?" Matt asked the deputy.  
  
"Preliminary results she said about twenty-four to thirty-six hours but she would have to conduct an autopsy." the woman said as Matt kneeled down next to the corpse and quickly turned her over to see who she was. "The M.E. thinks the cause of death is strangulation as well."  
  
"Alright, let's see who we're dealing with." Matt said as he turned to the body over onto its back revealing a familiar face. "Oh Jesus." Matt said having to stand up and walk away a few feet.  
  
"Matt, who is it?" the deputy asked seeing that Matt had identified who the victim was.  
  
"It's Margaret Sulivan." Matt said knowing her as a kind person and also as a Skinwalker.  
  
"She still lives in Wolf Lake?" the deputy asked knowing the name yet not able to put it to a face.  
  
"Yeah, right on the outskirts of town. She hardly ever came into town and she mainly kept to herself after her little brother died six years ago when he was seventeen." Matt said remembering that the young pup hadn't made it through the Change and the fact that his sister, his only living relative, had been so distraught over the loss. So distraught that she had never since then used her wolven abilities from that date hating what the Pack had done to her brother. Matt had felt her pain and kept close contact with the girl, calling her from time to time to show his support. "Why would anyone want to kill her though? She had no ties to anyone and she kept to herself. Most of the people in town don't even realize that she's a citizen of Wolf Lake. Who would want her dead?" Matt said wondering why her of all people would be victim to murder.  
  
What was happening in this town? Had the people of Wolf Lake sunk that low to killing people that very virtually invisible in the eyes of the town? Who would have been an enemy of Margaret was a better question. The girl was practically a ghost. Something or someone was desperately trying to get some attention around the town and they were going to start out small and make it count with something big. Who was next, Matt had no idea considering he was clueless to who would even want to kill Margaret anyway. All he knew was that there was a murderer on his hands and that person wasn't going to stop unless Matt found them first.  
  
***********  
  
"Sherman, what is important?" Ruby asked Sherman seeing that he had gone off in a daze with an open mouth and stare ripping through thin air.  
  
"Sophia's pelt color." Sherman said spilling the beans.  
  
"She's white." Ruby said finally piecing together the clues. "But what does that mean?" Ruby asked Sherman who now began pacing. "What will Vivian say?" Ruby said as she too began to pace in the kitchen stepping on the glass shards once again.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even find out her color until she told me the other day. I've never heard of a second white wolf with the same generation let alone the same century. And as it goes for Vivian she can't find out." Sherman said as he stopped only to talk and then resumed his pacing.  
  
"If she's a white wolf, then she's supposed to stay in Wolf Lake for the rest of her life just like me. What do you think Vivian's gonna do when she finds out. Do you think she's gonna say, "Oh it's okay we've already got one." Sherman you know they will hunt her down." Ruby said stating the truth from her own experience. "We have to warn her to stay away from Wolf Lake or she will become like me. Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know what?" Ruby asked not understanding the man again.  
  
"I don't know where she is." Sherman said raising his voice a little.  
  
"How in the hell do you not know where she is?" Ruby asked. "You're the one that helped her get out of this forsaken town."  
  
"I sent her with a friend and he was supposed to hide her somewhere but I have no way of contacting her. She only contacts me, but I warned her that one day she might have to return." Sherman said the stress beginning to amount to a headache of his own. "God she wanted out so bad just like you and now she'll have to come back."  
  
"I wanted out but once I was brought back in the only thing I wanted was John and now I have him. I'm content to live here as long as I have him with me. Sophia will realize that when she discovers the real world and just how many people actually love and care for her here." Ruby said placing her hand on Sherman's shoulder.  
  
"I hope that comes before her secrets gets out and she becomes the hunted." Sherman said wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life by allowing the second white wolf to leave when it was best for her to stay in Wolf Lake in case of any threats made on the Pack.  
  
************  
  
"Matt, final results from the coroner." a deputy said as she placed the folder on Matt's desk. He immediately stopped writing his report and picked up the folder. He began flipping through the pages dismissing the pictures and only content on reading the final report.  
  
Subject's cause of death is caused from strangulation and immediate broken neck. Bruises on hands, feet, arms, and heels show signs of struggle with victim and attacker. Found on the corpse were hairs. Tests concluded the hairs are Canis lupus.(gray wolf) Included in report is a portion of the retrieved evidence located on the corpse...  
  
Matt located the evidence bag with the hair inside and knew at once that the wolf that the hair belonged to was in fact a member of the Pack. The scent was distinct even through the plasti bag, yet with so many gray wolves, himself one of them, it was hard to locate exactly who it was. The more important question was what kind of Skinwalker would kill another innocent Skinwalker? Matt knew of a few that felt that they were superior to humans, enjoying the sight of their rival species trying to make it through the hardships of life without wolven abilities. Those Skinwalkers who loved to toy with human's minds on their weaknesses and inability to be as powerful as they were especially in full wolf mode. Yeah, Matt knew some, but only those few would actually kill for pleasure. One in paticular, Matt knew from previous experiences and feelings that this certain Skinwalker was capable of killing people. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if he actually did kill for the fun of another person's pain. Yes, he would have to pay Tyler a visit knowing how much the young man hated him.  
  
"Do me a favor and have the coroner do a DNA test on the hair retreived from the victim for me, okay? I'll be back in a hour, I have to make a visit to a dear friend of mine." Matt said dropping the file on the deputy's desk and exiting the police station.  
  
************  
  
"Sherman what are we going to do?" Ruby asked wondering why Sherman had pulled her into this thickening plot with him. "What does all of this have to do with me other than the fact that Sophia and I are both white females?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait for Sophia to contact me again and as for what it has to do with you. It has a whole hell of a lot to do with you Ruby. Only you and Sophia can save this Pack from the unknown danger that will eventually effect this Pack."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't Vivian know all this as well? Although I never liked the woman, she is the Alpha." Ruby said feeling as if she was getting in over her head.  
  
"The reason why I told you is because you have been in this situation before. You know how it is to be out there on your own all alone with humans constantly around you. You know what Sophia is feeling right now." Sherman said knowing that Ruby would be a great addition to the secret with previous experiences to add to discussions and proposals in this plan of Sherman's.  
  
"So what me and Sophia now have a special bond?" Ruby asked Sherman sarcastically scared and a little frightened by the intesity of Sherman's stress level with Sophia and her being a white wolf.  
  
Ruby saw Sherman's eyes suddenly light up and the wheels in his mind starting to work once again after seeing a light bulb go off above his head. The sudden change in his mood perplexed Ruby even more with the strange workings of the keeper's mind.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Ruby asked worried about what Sherman was thinking knowing it would be out of this world.  
  
"I wonder, I truly wonder." Sherman said as he began to pace around the kitchen once again, his mind working full blast now.  
  
"What are you thinking Sherman?" Ruby asked as she purposely walked in front of him to stop his pacing.  
  
"Since both Sophia and you are white wolves and you hold a certain connection there, I'm just wondering if it's possible for you two to gain your own private mental path. Like the one you and John have now, because of the connection between you and Sophia and your extra wolven abilities, it might be able to hold the connection even though Sophia is so far away." Sherman said revealing his theory wondering if it was at all possible or just a lost cause.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ruby asked not sure if she had to power within her to complete Sherman's task.  
  
"When you were brought back to Wolf Lake and John was still in Seattle, could you feel him even though he wasn't a wolf?" Sherman asked although he already knew the answer to the question.  
  
"Of course I could, only because of my love for John was I able to keep a hold on his whereabouts and whether or not he was alive." Ruby said beginning to think that Sherman's plan might just work if she knew just how far away Sophia really was.  
  
"Even though John wasn't a wolf, you kept a connection with him. But with Sophia, you have more in common because of the fact that the two of you are white, you have that special bond with each other." Sherman said giving more hope in his plan.  
  
"Yeah, but John wasn't that far away and we have no idea where Sophia is. She could be on another continent for all we know, Sherman." Ruby said and Sherman realized the harsh truth behind Ruby's speculation.  
  
"You're right. It's a lost cause. There's no way of communicating with her even if she was still in the states. Plus her powers have just emerged. It would take years with lots of practice to acheive such a task even for a white wolf." Sherman said as he quickly dropped the hopes of his attempts to communicate with Sophia.  
  
"So as I asked before, what do we do now?"  
  
***********  
  
Matt pulled into the long narrow driveway that he had visited frequently only on business and not pleasure. Although the day would come where he would find pleasure in driving up this driveway so that he could give justice to all those that Tyler Creed had tortured during his lifetime. The most famous and unspoken one had to be Ruby. The poor girl, Matt thought knowing the abuse she had to go through. Living and kept hidden from the one true person you loved. Forced to marry your mortal enemy. Hating him yet having to share his bed. Matt knew the consequences that Ruby had by becoming the white wolf. Thank God she had gotten out for the amount of time that she did. Thank God that his daughter also got out, free from the invisible shackles the Pack held on its members. Now that Ruby was once again free from Tyler for the moment, Matt just hoped that she wouldn't have to live with Tyler anymore. That she would somehow escape his hold on her life and the blackmail she received only to keep John alive and safe from the hands of Tyler.  
  
Matt parked the car and got out, quickly making his way up the walkway towards the front door. Seeing none of Tyler's goons around, Matt decided to act fast and knocked on the door hoping to talk to Tyler without any interuptions by his loyal followers. Inside the house, Matt could hear the footsteps of a person inside quickly walking towards the door. With the scent hanging in the air, Matt could tell that it was Tyler and surprisingly the man was alone in the house. That struck him odd seeing that the man never went anywhere without the watchful eyes off those who were obidient to him. Tyler slowing opened the door, surprised, yet already knowing by his wolven capabilities, that Matt was standing at his door. He knew the man must only be there for one thing. The latest accusation of the latest crime to happen in Wolf Lake. Although it was right to accuse Tyler, seeing that he was guilty for most of his crimes that he denied, Matt still had no proof that Tyler was the killer other than the fact that he loved the fact to prey on others weaker than him.  
  
"May I help you Sheriff?" Tyler said beckoning Matt inside his house which he gladly entered preparing to ask Tyler some questions although he knew the man would deny all charges. After Matt entered the house, Tyler immediately closed the door with a smile on his face, loving the fact that Matt was there trying to pursuade him in confessing to another crime he committed.  
  
***********  
  
"What do we do now, we shut our mouths and keep this a secret." Sherman said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Keep it a secret, what do you think is going to happen when Sophia just some day shows up in Wolf Lake becuase she has to come back and fight whatever danger there is to the Pack. I don't know about you but a lot of people are going to want answers. Are willing to give those answers?" Ruby asked Sherman also stating the obvious. "I feel for Sophia. I hated being here as much as she did. She probably even had it worse, but at least the people back here knew that I was safe and alive. Just think about what her return will do to the Pack." Ruby said knowing how much Sophia's reappearance in Wolf Lake would cause utter chaos.  
  
"Think about what might happen if she doesn't come back with danger present." Sherman said knowing that fact as well.  
  
"Alright since we've both decided that no matter what we do we're doomed, so why don't we just play it by ear?" Ruby said finally giving in seeing that both of them didn't want to fight about the issue anymore. "Whatever happens, we accept it and keep on going with the plan to keep Sophia out of Wolf Lake but if, and I mean a strong if, she is desperately needed, then we will make her come back even against our better judgment. Okay?" Ruby asked and Sherman gave a silent nod agreeing with her for the first time today. Just as soon as Ruby was about to leave the kitchen and check on John, Sherman said one last final remark.  
  
"Ruby, you can't tell John. For his safety and the safety of Sophia, we can't let him in on it. Only the four of us know and that's it. John will need time to adjust to the Pack before learning about Sophia." Sherman said before he left the kitchen and Ruby followed his actions by going in the opposite direction towards the living room and to John. For the time being she put the thoughts of Sophia in the back of her mind and only concentrated on the other more important, that her life, person lying down in the living room. Now after so long, she was finally free to be with him and love him.  
  
**********  
  
"Where were you two nights ago Tyler?" Matt asked once him and Tyler had made themselves comfortable in the livingroom.  
  
"I was here, of course. Why?" Tyler asked curious of Matt's visit.  
  
"How about for the time being, I ask the questions." Matt said tired of Tyler trying to play innocent.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is there anyone who would be witness to how long you were here two nights ago?" Matt asked although he already knew the answer, yet he had to ask it anyways.  
  
"My guards. Listen, I know where you're going with this and I was here all night from seven o'clock on till the next morning around noon." Tyler said trying to act oblivious and as innocent as possible, but Matt knew better.  
  
"You didn't perhaps leave the confines of your house during that time?" Matt asked wishing to just hear the confessing come out of Tyler's mouth, but Tyler would fight to the death to protect his reputation.  
  
"Only to get the newspaper in the morning." Tyler said trying to hid the smile that spread across his face. "Maybe if you tell me what you're trying to accuse me of, I might try to help you."  
  
"There was a person found on the edge of town who was strangled to death." Matt said finally giving in to Tyler's demand.  
  
"And you're accusing me of what?" Tyler asked playing the game with Matt by trying to be confused with the situation acting like he had no idea about it.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to ask you some questions, that's all." Matt said seeing that his conversation was beginning to end.  
  
"Well, if there's nothing else, I'd appreciate it if we could possibly end this questioning, I have work to do." Tyler said as he began to escort Matt to the door.  
  
"I won't stop you from your business." Matt said playing Tyler as much as he was playing Matt.  
  
"Good bye Sheriff." Tyler said after Matt had exited through the door. "I hope you find the person who committed such a heinous act to a woman."  
  
"Who said the victim was a woman?" Matt asked knowing he had snared Tyler in a tight web of confusion.  
  
**********  
  
After such an exhausting night and an even more surprising morning, Ruby decided to lay down in the guest bedroom in Sherman's house. John's mind was trying to piece the secrets and mysteries together and he was so content on that job that he failed to relax from the flip he encountered the night before. So intent on understanding Ruby's world, he didn't notice the small tremers that were coursing through Ruby's sleeping body. She was being propelled into a world beyond her control, sucked into its hold, not letting her go free.  
  
She felt like she was flying in an airplane, yet she felt the wind fly through her hair, the scent of nature filling her with its endless scents. She looked below to see her flying, at a very fast pace, over lakes, rivers, and land to an unknown destination. Wherever it was, it gradually began to get colder as did the climate as Ruby saw snow-capped mountains now below her. As fast as those few seconds had lasted, she was once again pulled into another place, almost as if into another dimension. She found herself seeing black with a white light ahead like she was in a tunnel. The brightness of that light almost made her turn her head, but something within her made her walk towards that light, almost willing her towards the light.  
  
The light drew closer and closer towards her until it consumed her. Not able to withstand the light anymore, Ruby had to close her eyes. Trying to block the light with her every might, Ruby actually felt tears brimming her eyes from the force she exerted on closing them. Also as the light took over her, there came a loud roar ripping through the air making Ruby cover her hears and hunker towards the ground in a fetal position because of the power of the noise. What seemed like forever, the light and noise finally ended bringing with it the promise of relief. That relief also brought the sweeping of an unfamiliar and new mind against hers. Terrified of what she had just seen, experienced, and witnessed even in a dream, Ruby forced herself to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Gasping for air and trying to fill her lungs, Ruby eyes grew wide with the true realization that what had happened to her had been in fact, true. She had done the impossible even for a white female. What surprised her even more was the fact that she had no part-take in this extroadinary, amazing mind link. Spellbound by what had just happened within only a matter of minutes, Ruby sat on the bed, speechless by what had just happened to her. In fact only one litte word escaped her mouth. Not a word, yet a name. A name that had come to mean so much more these past couple of days than her whole life.  
  
"Sophia!"  
  
(A/N- Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'm kind of known for that. Hope you like my version of the conclusion if not, oh well. I won't cry over it. Let me know what you think though.) 


	5. Chp 5

Ruby had seen some strange things in her life, but none of them would amount to what she had just experienced with Sophia. She had felt to some what had been beyond the grave, with Sophia's mind connecting with hers. Sherman had been right when he said Sophia would utimately change the ways of Pack. Even after just flipping, her powers were already growing stronger by the second. Whatever danger was coming had to be bad by the power building within the small body of Sophia. Ruby tried to steady her heartbeat when she noticed how rapid it beating was. She tried to calm down and relax, but she felt like she was falling to pieces with so much power also building within herself. It seemed that once the two white wolves had finally emerged together, they were able to strengthen their abiblities in an almost state of immortality.  
  
Ruby felt her body shaking, the power within her trying to escape. She looked at her hand to see the tremors racing through her veins. There was too much power in her body from the contact made with Sophia. So much power Ruby couldn't think clearly. She had to transfer her power to someone or something else or it would in the end hurt her rather than help her. Ruby felt like she was once again going through the painful process of the flip, the power racing through her body, yet this time the power increased instead of the other when she accepted the power. Accepting the fate of what was going to happen to her only increased the power within herself. That power that soon began to take over.  
  
The power in Ruby began to surface its energy towards her head causing the worst headache in her life. She felt like her head was literally going to split open right then and there. Not being able to withstand the power contianed in herself, Ruby let out an air-splitting scream make her throat protest in the force she used in that scream, if you would call what came out of her mouth a scream. She couldn't handle the pain racking its way through her body as her limbs grew heavy making her body fall back against the softness of the bed.  
  
John had sensed something was wrong with Ruby the minute she had woken up from her nap. He began to use his new wolven talents to enter her mind and see what was wrong. But something was separating John from connecting to Ruby. Some other body was blocking him to connect with her. Walking closer towards the closed bedroom door, John was stunned by the scream, and unearthly scream, exiting Ruby's mouth. Now more focused on Ruby's health than contacting her over their link, he barged into the room, breaking the hinges that held the door, and raced to Ruby's side.  
  
Pushing the hair back from Ruby's face, John saw the intensity of Ruby's eyes which were glowing brighty. So bright he thought that they would permanantly stay that way. Somehow the touch of John's skin against hers pulled her out of that daze and back to reality a little bit. It was as if John's touch had absorbed some of that pain relieving her of its hold on her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get them back to their true color and felt some of her pain go away. Knowing that her energy could be channeled for good, she decided that it was best to use her power on John. She knew that he would understand that she would never hurt him even though he was still confused of their ways of living.  
  
Ruby lifted her arm up so that her fingers lightly touched John's temples. Using the strength she had left, she willed the power still increasing within her to be transfered to John to help him heal from the flip since his body had not yet healed from the night before. As she pushed the power from her to John, a white light formed around Ruby's hand that touched John's forehead. That light reminding her of the light she had seen streaming towards her in her dream. Only holding her hand to John's forehead for seconds, she immediately felt most of the pain leaving her body and also felt the healing beginning to take place in John's body. Ruby had to forcefully take her hand away from John knowing that too much exposure would probably kill him in the end.  
  
Now finding her power draining after so much of it racing thorugh her body, Ruby found herself in desperate need of sleep. Just before she closed her eyes she saw a worried look come across John's face along with the face of Sherman who had just witnessed this amazing new talent by Ruby. Ruby tried to stay awake to explain what had happened but her mind and body willed her otherwise, forcing her to sleep that she now ached for. With one last look to see that John was going to be okay, Ruby gave into the force that was taking over her body and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***************  
  
"What?" Tyler asked knowing inside he had just dug himself into a very deep hole with the Sheriff but he wasn't worried knowing that the Sheriff had no real evidence against him.  
  
"I said how did you know that the victim was woman?" Matt asked seeing that Tyler was getting worried which rarely happened.  
  
"I just assumed that's all Sheriff. Usually you never ever hear about a man being strangled to death." Tyler said which was true but it still left Matt with a sense of suspicion on the man. "Why was the victim a woman?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. But you won't know that now would you Tyler?" Matt asked playing along with Tyler.  
  
"Sheriff as I said before I had no idea of this murder and I was here the whole night."  
  
"Then you wouldn't object to a DNA test?" Matt asked knowing the answer to that question well before Tyler even spoke.  
  
"Matt you know why I can't do that. You yourself wouldn't want to risk the Pack's secrecy on a simple unnecessary blood test." Tyler said now getting tired of acting innocent. "I'm sorry but I have other arrangements Sheriff. If that is all, I must ask that you leave now." Tyler said getting a little offensive towards the end of his remark.  
  
"I'll be back Tyler." Matt said before retreating back to his car.  
  
"Oh Sheriff, by the way, I'm terribly sorry about your loss." Tyler said with a cold and sickening smile beginning to form on his even colder face.  
  
Matt simply ignored the statement Tyler made and got in the car wanting to get out of there as bad as Tyler wanted him out. Matt's ignorance to say anything only made Tyler smile grow wider if at all possible as he closed the door.  
  
"If you only knew the half of it Tyler." Matt said as he pulled the truck in gear and drove out of the driveway.  
  
************  
  
"Sophia? Sophia, it's time to wake up." a woman's voice said bringing Sophia out of the dream she was in and pulling her back to reality. "Sophia, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm up." Sophia said not believing the terrible headache she was feeling right now. Something had happened when she had fallen asleep and she was still trying to piece together the puzzle working its way in her head. She felt like she had just connected with someone in her dream but when she woke up she found no one with her in her mind. Trying to stand up from the bed she was sleeping on, all the blood began to rush to her head making her sit back down on the bed.  
  
"Sophia, honey are you okay?" the woman said this time entering the room and seeing the drained look on Sophia's face. She was an older woman with gray hair and piercing blue eyes. Although she was old and short in height, Sophia knew that she was strong nonetheless. The woman walked over towards Sophia and dropped down next to her by the bed, pushing back Sophia's long hair to see the tired and sleepy look on Sophia's face. Also planted on that face was confusion and fear considering Sophia had no idea what had just happened to her.  
  
Sophia had just placed her head back down on the pillow when the woman had walked into the room. Trying to find out what had happened to herself, Sophia strained into her already throbbing mind to recall what happened in her dream. Only after experiencing it another time did Sophia truly understand what she had just gone through. She had unconsiously connected with Ruby back in Wolf Lake. Not only connecting with her but joining the two of them together to openly talk to each other. Sophia had used so much power in trying to connect with Ruby she accidentally put too much power in Ruby's body through the joining of their minds. However, Sophia felt like there was another force pushing and helping Sophia with her connection to Ruby. Some other, more powerful, force combining the two women so that they could communicate privately on their own link.  
  
"Sophia, are you okay?" the woman asked again feeling that Sophia had not heard her the first time.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Alice." Sophia said to the woman sensing her fear and worry. Somehow Sherman knew Alice from before he was a keeper for the Pack and kept close with his friend even though the distance between the two was hundreds of miles. They were friends no matter what and when either of them needed something, they could count on the other one to be there. Such was the case when Sherman asked Alice to take Sophia in for the time being. She gladly ablidged and welcomed Sophia with open arms.  
  
At first Sophia was nervous and scared about being so far away from home, never leaving it before. However, her curiousity soon took the better of her knowing that Alice lived alone in a small town and that her house was on a ten square mile plot comprised of forests, streams, rivers, and even a small lake on the edge of the property. Although Sophia was free to run in the forest in the pelt of the wolf she was, she wasn't quite ready to risk the opportunity for something to happen to her. In fact, since she had flipped, she hadn't changed into the wolf she was prophesized as. The other end of the deal was that Alice surprisingly knew all about Sophia, her wolven abilities, and the Pack's way of living. If Sophia didn't no any better she would have said Alice was a wolf herself, but Alice assured Sophia that she was in fact 100% human. Therefore, Alice was there to listen, and listening she was good at just like Sherman, to whatever Sophia had to say no matter what the subject might be.  
  
"Good, cause I was starting to worry." Alice said smiling down at Sophia seeing the color begin to come back to the child's face. "What happened to you Sophia?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I even know." Sophia said as she tried to reconnect to Ruby finding that the link was still open only that Ruby was now asleep causing Sophia to temporarily block the link to Ruby letting her get some sleep knowing that Ruby had just had the experience of a lifetime. "Just another lucky little aspect of being a white wolf I suppose. I need to call Sherman." Sophia said smiling back at Alice and trying to get up once more now successful with the help of Alice.  
  
"Not until you have eaten something and gotten some more sleep." Alice said sensing that it was best for Sophia to get a little more sleep seeing that she wasn't full of energy after what had just happened to her.  
  
Just as Sophia was about to walk out of the bedroom with Alice at her side, she suddenly had a vision strike her like a kick in the gut. Just when she thought nothing else could be more weird, she was in for a great awakening. Her mind and power of a white wolf once again took over her body allowing it to lose all feeling as she felt like she was falling back. In reality she was catching Alice by surprise by her sudden fall onto the floor, Alice only cushioning her fall, not successful at stopping Sophia's body to lightly hit the floor.  
  
***************  
  
Sophia felt like she was being sucked into a whirpool and someone had just let the water out. A blend of colors swarmed aroung her, making her dizzy and causing her head to spin. When she thought she was about to throw up from the motion caused by this allusion in her head, it stopped and the colors suddenly formed into shapes. The picture cleared and showed her father sitting in the living room of his house in the dark.  
  
He was sitting there alone, crying to himself in the confines of the big, empty house. Sophia saw the stress beating at him, she saw the emotion expressed in her father knowing the reason why he was crying. He didn't want his only daughter to live alone out there in the world. He wasn't ready to be alone. Although he knew the truth about her, he was still nonetheless upset and worried about how much his life would change without the presence of his daughter in his life.  
  
Just as soon as Sophia had become comfortable with the image of her father, she was sucked back into the tunnel of the whirpool, and spit back out into another picture. She now saw Luke at the Diner looking out of the window out into the rain. It was as if she was in his mind reading his thoughts at that present moment. She heard his thoughts as clear as if he was actually telling them to her. She heard and felt how much it was tearing him up inside to come to terms with the thought of her death. He didn't want to believe what he had seen and he didn't want to live in reality. He wanted Sophia to come back to life in anyway possible. He refused to give up hope for her return yet knowing that someone couldn't come back from the dead.  
  
Sophia could feel her tears surfacing after finally seeing a true side to Lucas Cates. So true she wondered if what she was seeing was true or just an mirage. Sophia was once again sucked into the tunnel, now getting used to its effects on her body, as this time less spent than the others. Sophia's next picture was of Ruby and John after such a long time the past few months, reunited at last. Yet the terms on which they were connected were not ones to be joyous about.  
  
She saw how John was fighting the Change and how Ruby coaxed him to not deny what was happening to him. How could John be flipping? Sophia made a mental note to ask Sherman later. Sophia saw the love through that picture, mesmirizing her of how much those two had been through yet their love stayed the same if not stronger. She was amazed how they had survived together through their battles with enemies and constrictions they faced in their life.  
  
Even though Sophia was getting used to this new talent, she was now getting tired of the feeling she got when she was in that tunnel transporting her to a different picture. Her last picture for the moment was one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Those dead, lifeless eyes staring back at Sophia calling for her to help the woman, but Sophia knew there was no way of helping the woman realizing the woman was dead. Sophia looked beyond the woman and saw a gray wolf in the distance looking at Sophia. For a split-second, Sophia caught his gaze, a cold, emotionless gaze hanging high in the air. Just when she thought she recognized the wolf, she was finally released from the hold over her body and mind and brought back to the cabin and room where she had just been kidnapped from.  
  
Opening her eyes, Sophia saw Alice sitting next to her on the bed, noticing that Alice had managed to place Sophia's limp body once again on the bed. Placing her hand to her head, Sophia knew that a headache was growing and she would need some aspirin before too long. Turning her head towards the clock sitting on the table next to her, Sophia noticed that she had been out for more than four hours. It had only felt like a few minutes, but the time had flown by.  
  
"What did you see Sophia?" Alice asked already knowing what Sophia's new gift as a white wolf was, she could see things others couldn't. She had the power of premonitions.  
  
**************  
  
Just as Sophia was waking up, thousands of miles away, Ruby was doing the same. Feeling drained and weak, Ruby managed to open her heavy eyelids to see both Sherman and John in the room with her. Although Sherman was calmly sitting in a chair a few feet away, she noticed that John was impatiently pacing around the room. As soon as John had sensed Ruby's heartbeat increasing, telling him that she would soon be awake, he stopped his pacing and walked over to where she was lying on the bed to sit next to her. Ruby took a deep breath and opened her eyes a little bit more, finally starting to feel better after waking up from needed rest. She turned her head to meet the gaze of two dark brown eyes. Eyes that she could drown in forever if given the chance.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? I mean, what happened to you?" John asked Ruby tried to hide his worry and fear, but Ruby saw right through him.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had a enlightenment from a very close friend." Ruby said taking her gaze away from John to stare at Sherman. Following her lead, John did the same so confused by what he had been experiencing in the last 24 hours, not comprehending it all the way. As soon as Ruby looked at Sherman, he sat up in his chair, getting closer with Ruby realizing what she was referring to with her statement.  
  
"That's right Sherman, I was able to connect with Sophia. Actually, it was the other way around, she contacted me. Sherman she's powerful. More powerful than I am." Ruby said looking back at John to see the expression on his face with the mentioning of Sophia's name.  
  
"Ruby, you promised to not tell John. Nevermind that, she connected with you?" Sherman asked amazed as much as Ruby had been with the efforts of Sophia. "After she just flipped? Her powers are growing quickly, as will yours in no time." Sherman stated confusing Ruby.  
  
"What powers Sherman? I thought that white wolves were only stronger than other wolves and they would out rank any Alpha female." Ruby said not understanding.  
  
"That is what every wolf is told about white wolves which is true, but you have more priviliges than just that." Sherman said pulling her attention towards the subject. "See white wolves all have special powers that vary from wolf to wolf and yours seems to be the power to heal by the way that you transferred your power to John when there was too much within yourself. You were able to heal the effects of the Change for John since his blood isn't as strong as some other wolves just yet. Ruby, every white wolf gains her powers during different times in their life, it just seems that it is fate for the two white wolves to gain their powers at the same time. Sophia may be powerful because she has embraced or broke down to the force willing itself into her body, but her power can't get much stronger. It is just by chance that Sophia was strong enough to handle all of her power at one time. Your power is just starting to grow though." Sherman said scaring Ruby as well as confusing John even more.  
  
"So what I just experienced was just a small amount of my powers?" Ruby said her fear showing which was shown in her eyes when John looked into them. Trying to comfort her, he slowly pulled her into his arms, letting her know that he would be there even when the tough got going.  
  
"Yes, but over time your body along with your mind will adjust to your powers. It's just like the Change, it is painful for everyone to flip but once they have, it is simple to change into a wolf." Sherman said trying to aleve some of her fear. "Don't worry about it Ruby, you're strong. That's why you were chosen to be a white wolf because you could handle the pressure and power that it takes for such a responsibilty."  
  
"Hang on a second, would someone please explain what is going on?" John asked tired of being left out of the conversation.  
  
"One minute John. I just have one more question for Ruby." Sherman said sensing the aggresiveness in John's voice when Sherman and Ruby were talking about her abilities, something John had no idea about. "Ruby, did she say anything to you?"  
  
"No, I think we were both devastated with the power we had received and the strength it took to hold the link open for that long of time." Ruby said answering Sherman's question while also expanding her mind to see if Sophia still had the link up and running. "The link is still there but Sophia has blocked it out for now."  
  
"Alright, let me know if she contacts you or if you are strong enough to talk to her. Don't force it Ruby, you've had a long day." Sherman said as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Now can you explain what just happened to you and what the hell you did to me awhile ago?" John asked bringing Ruby's attention back to him as she laughed at his stubborness to always know what was going on. You could never take the cop out of man once it had been placed there. Ruby began to explain the whole story from beginning to end starting with the conversation with Sherman earlier in the morning to explaining in further detail what Sherman had just been talking about a few moments ago. She hated the fact that he had to learn everything there is to know about the Pack within only a few days, but she knew he wouldn't stop until all his questions were answered. She didn't want any more secrets to come between John and her not wanting to chance the consequences. That was why she had gone against Sherman's advice to hide Sophia's true identity from him. He deserved to know the truth and Ruby wasn't going to deny it to him.  
  
*************  
  
Matt had finished most of his first day back at work filing reports at the police station. He had only another hour left until he could go home to his empty house. On the other hand, he could stay here all night and work on paperwork that was beginning to pile up from the past few days he hadn't been at work. Just when he had decided that it was better to go home, Matt got a call from a deputy of his.  
  
"Hello, Matt Donner speaking, Wolf Lake Police Department, how may I help you?" Matt asked almost in a monotone having to repeat the same words every day of his life.  
  
"Sheriff, we got another body." the deputy's voice said echoing through Matt's head as the deputy continued to talk about the latest victim.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Matt said hanging up the phone while finishing his cup of coffee. Grabbing his coat, he stood up and began to exit his way out of the station keys in his hand.  
  
**************  
  
"So Sophia is alive?" John asked Ruby once again hardly believing the words coming out of Ruby's mouth yet knowing she would never lie to him unless to protect him.  
  
"Yes, she is very much alive John." Ruby said smiling and not being able to help the laugh that exited her mouth. She couldn't believe what had happened to her in the last 24 hours. She had reunited with John, successfully helped him to flip into a wolf, something she never thought existed or would be possible. She found out the truth about Sophia how the girl was alive and safe and a white wolf like herself. She also connected with the young girl, discovered a power ability about herself, and had healed John with that ability. Thinking on what had just happened, Ruby couldn't help but be grateful for what she had been given by fate.  
  
"Ruby, what's wrong? You're crying?" John asked as he wiped away a tear that had traveled down her cheek.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just that so much has happened within such a small amount of time and we came out on top again, alive and together at last." Ruby said while placing her hand on John's cheek.  
  
Allowing Ruby to cup his cheek, John felt a flicker in Ruby's eyes. Looking into her eyes, he saw that golden hue becoming brighter and brighter when in fact he was simply seeing the reflection of his own eyes. Ruby also saw that gold fire beginning to flame to life within John and herself as well. Moving her hand from John's cheek to the back of his head, Ruby curled her hand around John's neck and gently pulled his head towards hers. At the same time, John's hand came to Ruby's face almost mimicking what she was doing to him. Ruby stopped pulling when their lips were only centimeters apart and stared into his eyes. She never thought this day would come when she would finally be joined with John again in more ways than one. She looked at the door, expecting Tyler to come charging in and steal her away from John, but that moment never came.  
  
At last subsiding her fears, Ruby looked back at John seeing that he wasn't going to disappear and in fact this time he was here to stay. No longer able to hold back the bottled up emotions-mainly love-stirring inside her all these months, Ruby put all her effort in kissing John as he slowly led her body down on the mattress. The taste once again on her lips was enough to make her go off in ectasy having been too far apart from John for so many months. Old emotions and feelings came back along with new ones joining into one emotion and feeling beating in her heart. Love.  
  
***************  
  
When Matt arrived at the crime scene he had a sick feeling in his gut telling him that this murder was not going to be any better than the other one. The eerie feeling was not only lurking around in Matt's stomach but also in the air around the scene. Wanting to get this over and done with, Matt quickly got out of the car and walked over the deputy who was waiting for him.  
  
"What do we have now?" Matt asked the deputy as they began to walk towards the body in a dark alley.  
  
"This is Jacob Conners-"  
  
"Yeah I know who he is." Matt said recognizing the young man as a Skinwalker and a member of the town, also contributing to any problem the town might have.  
  
He was a young man only in his thrities with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Physically fit and a tall man reaching 6'2" Matt wondered how the man could be killed especially becuase of the strength he exibited as a Skinwalker. Although Jacob Conners hadn't shed his wolven pelt in years, he still was a member of the Pack. The reason why he hadn't been in wolven form in years is becuase he married a weaker Skinwalker, Lucy, which was unsuitable for his parents. Together the two of them decided to stay in Wolf Lake becuase of the rules set by the Alpha to stay in Wolf Lake for the rest of their lives, but they kept to themselves just like Margaret. Matt remembered certain instances involving Jacob and other members of the Pack how they had hated him for his decision to leave the Pack for a girl who was of the weakest chains of the wolves in the Pack.  
  
Matt stooped to Jacob's level and looked down at the man to see that the man had shed his clothes to change but hadn't had time for his attacker had slit his throat before the man had time to defend himself. There were signs of a struggle and you could tell that the man had fought for his life and in the end his strength wasn't enough for the power of his attacker.  
  
"His throat is slit, not strangled. Different from the other one."  
  
"That's right but we also found similiar hairs to the ones we found on the other body. We think that they will match, but we'll have to wait for the report from the M.E. to come back." the deputy said filling Matt in.  
  
"How long has he been dead?" Matt asked seeing that Jacob's body was fairly new compared to Margaret's.  
  
"At the most sixteen hours." the deputy said placing the murder around four o'clock that morning. "The owner of the restuarant over there was collecting trash to take out to the dumpster and saw the body and called 9- 1-1."  
  
"So our guy likes to do his dirty business during the night." Matt said standing up from his crouched position and stepping back to take the report that the deputy was reading out of his hand.  
  
"Have you contacted his wife?"  
  
"We tried but no one answered the phone when we called." the deputy said standing behind Matt waiting for instructions.  
  
"There won't be any need for that." another deputy's voice said echoing through the alley. "Sheriff, you might want to come and look at this."  
  
Matt quickly followed the deputy back further in the alley way and saw what the comotion was about. Another body was lying beside a pile of garbage. Matt knew instantly who it was. Lucy, Jacob's wife, was lying there on the ground also with her throat slit. The blood mixing with her white t-shirt and blonde hair was enough for Matt to go insane right then and there. How could someone kill their own kind like that let alone innocent people who never barged in on other people's business?  
  
"Sheriff, you might want to also look at this." the deputy said pointing towards the brick wall over Lucy's body.  
  
Matt looked at where her flashlight beam was and saw what the deputy was talking about. There in bright crimson red blood was a message from the murderer.  
  
Your turn is coming Alpha.  
  
Now it all made sense who the killer was after. The people being blonde haired, Vivian, the Alpha of the Pack, was also blonde. Many people hated her for being the first woman Alpha just because they had liked her husband Willard and Matt, who would have been Alpha, backed her as well. Would have been Alpha. Could Matt be the next victim instead of Vivian? Just like the other victims he had disowned the Pack after the death of his wife and the lifelong promise he held in her honor for their daughter. Could it just be coincidence that all the victims were blonde? Was Matt's life in danger now or Vivian's?  
  
*************  
  
"I saw, wait, how did you know I saw something?" Sophia asked wondering how Alice knew that piece of information about Sophia.  
  
"Sophia, I have dealt with some weird things in my life and I am well aware of what a person looks like when they are having premonitions. So, what did you see?" Alice said not scared and understanding what Sophia was going through.  
  
"I saw my dad crying. Two friends of mine reunited at last. One of those friends of mine was able to flip which I never thought was possible, and then I saw a dead woman asking me for help with a gray wolf not far off in the background. I felt like I knew the wolf, but I couldn't put a face with a name. That and the fact that I've never seen any of the wolves in the Pack actually in wolven form, except..." Sophia said trailing off her sentence not wanting to talk about Luke seeing that she had left him out of telling Alice what she had seen.  
  
"So what are you going to do with these premonitions that you're having?"  
  
"I guess tell Sherman. He's kind of my mentor always telling me what to do, but it's not always a direct way of saying it. He kind of leaves you stumped with his philisophical teachings until it finally hits you, so clearer than before." Sophia said almost wanting to be in Wolf Lake to have another face-to-face talk with Sherman.  
  
"Alright, but not right now. It's getting late, and you've had one exhausting day for your first few days here. I walk outside might do you some good tomorrow to let you clear your head." Alice said heading towards the door of Sophia's room.  
  
"I might just do that." Sophia said getting tired of being pent up in the house when she was perfectly able to run freely on Alice's property. Loving the feel of being with nature again would help Sophia with her home sickness.  
  
"Goodnight Sophia." Alice said turning off the light and beginning to close Sophia's bedroom door.  
  
"Goodnight." 


	6. Chp 6

Sophia woke up to another vision embedding itself permanantly in her mind. Like the last one that had scared her, this one once again was showing her the dead. However this time there were two bodies. One of a young blonde man and the other of a blonde woman. They closely resembled each other almost as if they were brother and sister, but Sophia's gut instinct told her that they were a couple. She felt like she knew them like she had seen them before but she couldn't put a name to the lost faces staring back at her. She noticed that these two victims were attacked differently, this time the murderer had gotten more risky with slicing the throats of the Skinwalkers. Wait, how could Sophia sense that they were Skinwalker? She didn't know herself, but it was clear as day that they belonged to the Pack.  
  
Sophia looked around the alley where she was standing in her premonition. Off in the distance she saw great glowing eyes the color of amber staring back at her in anger. She swore that she had seen those eyes looking back at her before and not just in her other premonition. If only she could think where she had seen those eyes before and why they were so familiar. A name was just about to appear in her mind when she was suddenly pulled out of the premonition and back into that tunnel pulling her back into the present.  
  
Sophia woke with a start gasping for air almost as though she had been winded by the tunnel that transported her to and from her visions. Sitting up in the bed to see the fresh snowfall from last night, Sophia's soul ached to be out in that snow. It had been so long since she had been outside and with the snow, her white wolven pelt would blend in perfectly. Quickly getting out of bed and writing a quick note to Alice, Sophia opened the front door taking a deep breath before shedding her skin for fur and running towards the forest.  
  
Sophia couldn't believe how incredible she was feeling right now. It had been days since she had been outside, let alone in her true pelt. Only a week had gone by and so far she missed being a wolf. Her other half was starting to take over herself completely. Feeling the crunch on the freshly fallen snow underneath her paws and the sight of the mist escaping from her mouth was enough to send a high through her body causing every amount of stress in her body to suddenly disapear. God she had to get out more often and stop being so weak towards nature. It was almost as if she got weak in the knees every time she went outside because of her amazement of feeling she got when she was truly one with nature.  
  
***********  
  
Ruby's eyes fluttered open with the sound of Sherman making breakfast in the kitchen. When she also heard and felt John coming to as well, she noticed how quickly he was adjusting to all his new wolven abilities. Ruby felt only bliss when she heard John's lungs fill with air with a deep breath and the movement of his naked flesh against hers. When his arm slowly began to wrap around her stomach and pull her closer to their already flush bodies, Ruby could just drown in that moment for the rest of her life.  
  
"Good Morning." John's husky voice whispered in her ear sending a pleasant chill down her back.  
  
"Good Morning to you too." Ruby said turning to face John who loved the feel of her body now moving against his.  
  
John took only a few seconds look into her eyes before lowering his head, letting his lips touch hers. He couldn't stand the torture anymore. Being neglected from her for so many months and afraid of the fact that she might one day disapear from him again, John was thankful for every second he now had with her, holding onto those precious moments so dearly, Ruby had no idea how much his love had grown for her. Nor did John for the increasing affection he would receive from Ruby knowing that he had never given up on her.  
  
John was just about to further their kissing when Sherman's footsteps quietly made their way towards the bedroom housing both Ruby and John. Sherman immediately knew what they were doing so he kept the door the way it was and lightly knocked on the door knowing that they were listening to him, sensing him there, but nothing could change his manners.  
  
"Ruby, John, you two awake?" he asked already knowing the answer to that one.  
  
"Breakfast is ready and then it's off to see Vivian." Sherman said feeling like the two's parents making them breakfast and sure that they were awake.  
  
"We're up Sherman." John said from within the bedroom.  
  
"Then get a move on it." Sherman said adding more to his mother-like attitude at the moment which John caught up on.  
  
"Yes Mom." John said trying to hide his smile even though there was a door separating him and Sherman. Sherman couldn't help but smile as well as he left the hallway walking back towards the kitchen to finish breakfast for the two who would soon be out knowing Ruby's craving for meat which would also start John's craving for it as well with his new abilities. It had started out as a great day, but Ruby's gut told her something was going to happen today only she couldn't place how much it was going to effect her. She had no idea.  
  
***********  
  
As John and Ruby were just starting to get out of bed not so eagerly looking forward to the day at hand, Sheriff Donner was making his way out of his house and towards his truck. He had called Vivian the night before and asked to meet with her privately with important information concerning the Pack. This which caused Vivian to agree to such a visit along with the chance to see Matt, prompted the early appointment in the morning, Vivian hoping no one would disturb the two of them as they talked about whatever was concerning Matt and the Pack. It had been a long time since those two words had been used in the same sentence.  
  
Matt didn't know how he was going to break the news to Vivian. It would have been better to have Sherman to deal with it, but since Matt wasn't quite sure who's life exactly was at stake, he figured that it was better to keep it between him and Vivian before allowing the rest of the Pack and Sherman to become involved. The person responsible for these terrible crimes had not clearly defined which Alpha exactly he was after. By killing blondes and saying "the Alpha" as in the present Alpha it stated that the killer was after Vivian. On the other hand, the killer was murdering people who had kept their distance with the Pack and the killer also could have been talking about the "Alpha" as the supposed Alpha seeing that Matt should have been the Alpha, but had dismissed his postition within the Pack after falling in love with a human.  
  
Although Matt wasn't exactly 100% sure who was the supposed target, he figured it was better to warn Vivian than leaving her out of the loop knowing that she would be pissed when she found out she was being the hunted. Sides, she had enough problems on her hands with the ever increasing threats coming from males within the Pack at her leadership. Knowing her stubborness, Vivian might think that this kind of threat might just be another male trying to rise to power. She had to know the true reality of this situation at hand, and the fact that it wasn't going to go away with time. Nothing ever does.  
  
***********  
  
Vivian was busy walking through the house making last minute changes to the way her house looked. She knew she was obsessing too much but when it came to a rare visit from Matt, especially prompted by him, concerning her and the Pack, Vivian wasn't about to let herself look like a bad Alpha, nor a housekeeper. She was just about to step into the study when she heard a moan come from the family room. Not ignoring the noise, Vivian stepped in the room and began to inspect the situation at hand. And it was not a very good one.  
  
"God damnit Luke." Those were the only words that could escape her mouth with what she was feeling and events that began to unfold within her own house.  
  
Vivian saw her son lying on the floor, empty liquor bottles and cans all around him, and the heavy scent of alcohol radiating off his body. Luke was just beginning to wake up and try to get up but with the many different types of alcohol racing through his veins, wound up exactly where he left off back on the floor. On his pleasant trip back on the ground, Luke hit his head on the counter, adding to his hangover and headache already brewing. Vivian had no idea what she was going to do with the boy. He had wasted his time while Sophia was alive and now he was trying to forget about the whole experience with hopes of amnesia after hitting his head so many times while also destroying his liver in the process. First he was in denial and now it was in some sort of stage of drunken denial. She could only imagine what other personality would come next, but she didn't have time to think about it now hearing the doorbell ring and the prescence of Matt at her front door.  
  
"For God's sake Luke, take a shower, and stop sulking. And drinking." She said leaving Luke in the family room to sort out his own problems. She would deal with him later, but now other issues took her attention. The one, most important to her right now, was standing on her front porch.  
  
*************  
  
Sophia's mind told her to go back to the cabin, but her heart protested saying that it needed more time out in the woods. The inner wolf also rising within her protested with her heart making her cave against her judgment to head back towards the cabin. She had only covered a portion of the land that Alice owned and she wasn't about to head back now not knowing what the rest of her property held with natural wonders astounding Sophia around every turn. No she wasn't about to head back against her mind and gut telling her otherwise. She had been deprived too long having to stay inside the past couple of days. Alice had only allowed her out twice before and those had been small trips outside when she knew no one would see Sophia.  
  
Sophia was running as fast as she could when she felt like she was being pulled into some deep hole, making her fall to the ground like she had done previous times before, only this time in wolf form. Once again sucked in the tunnel of her premonitions, Sophia saw a heart-wrenching vision taking her breath away along with part of her soul.  
  
Sophia saw Alice standing outside the cabin with the whiteness of the woods and the snow enveloping her. She was standing there by herself it seemed, but Sophia's senses told her other people were there only Sophia could not see their faces, nor bodies for that matter. So intent on looking for other people around Alice, Sophia failed to notice the falling of Alice's body to the ground. Sophia felt that she was somehow attached to Alice's body as she felt her body fall down on the ground next to Alice's. Sophia closed her eyes afraid of the fall, but when she felt the cold shock of the snow on her warm skin, she opened her eyes. She saw herself lying only inches away from Alice. Her face right next to hers, Sophia couldn't help but notice the shocked look upon Alice's face with her eyes wide open. Sophia also couldn't help but see the snow changing color as the liquid spread all around the two of them, standing out in the snow. That color was the color of a crimson red. Sophia knew immediately that it was blood and could actually smell the blood making its way out of Alice's body at a constant pace.  
  
Sophia tried to look away from the picture taking place. She wondered how it was a picture when it felt so real. She turned her head back to see who was behind the two of them, in hopes of seeing who had taken the life of her new friend. Who would kill a person as innocent as Alice? Who had that much rage surfacing through their body to kill another? Her own anger and rage began to swell through her body. So much anger to look the person who did this in the eye. Once she looked into that person's eyes she knew exactly what kind of a person it took to kill another. Evil and ravengeful eyes were starring back at her chilling her flesh down to the very bone. His name escaped her mouth more as a growl but nonetheless it was audible through her intense hatred for the person starring down at her.  
  
"Tyler Creed."  
  
***********  
  
"Good Morning." Matt said as Vivian opened the door and let him in her house.  
  
"Good Morning Matt." Vivian said as they continued their way towards her office. The office that used to belong to her husband. The office of the Alpha. The office Matt sould have had along with the house and Vivian.She couldn't let herself go there right now. She had to put it all behind her for now. Matt had come on business and business only. She only hoped she would have time for pleasure later.  
  
"I'm glad that you could see me on such sort notice." Matt said as he entered her office.  
  
"Well you sounded very concerned on the phone. How could I ignore your call?" Vivian said making her way towards her chair as she talked. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Thank you and no, I'm okay." Matt said as he sat down with Vivian.  
  
"So how are you doing these days Matt?" Vivian asked making small talk seeing that Matt wasn't exactly happy to be there. In fact, he seemed nervous.  
  
"I'm all right, I guess. You?" he said turning the question on her.  
  
"I'm good." Vivian said shaking her head and letting it look towards the ground knowing that if she looked Matt in the face she would be tempted to tell him the truth. She waited for him to say something seeing that he was the one who had called her but the room became quiet. Looking up, Vivian saw a blank stare on Matt's face as if he was waiting for her to say something. "So Matt..., why did you call me? You said it had to do with me and Pack. What's going on?" Vivian said breaking the ice.  
  
"In the past couple of days, there have been three murders in Wolf Lake." Matt said knowing that he was risking a lot here by telling Vivian, but then again she could be a possible victim.  
  
"What? Who?" Vivian said surprised by this information as she sat up a little straighter in her chair and moved more towards Matt.  
  
"First it was Margaret Sulivan. She was strangled to death next to an abandoned building. Then last night we found Jacob and Lucy Conners both with split throats in an alley." Matt said lowering his head, hating to have to be the one to tell Vivian.  
  
"Oh my God." Vivian said hardly believing what Matt was telling her. She knew that the victims were Skinwalkers. How they were part of the Pack even though they were like Matt and kept from themselves, trying to distance themselves from the pressures and the troubles the Pack sometimes caused. "What does this all mean, especially to the Pack?"  
  
"Hang on a second. There's more." Matt said looking at Vivian before he continued to see if she could withstand what he was about to say. "Last night also in the alley was a message from the killer written in blood. It said, 'Your turn is coming Alpha.' Now the thing is I don't know if its directed to you or me."  
  
"Why not? It clearly seems to be towards me." Vivian said pointing towards herself, taking the heat though Matt could see she wasn't thrilled  
  
"Although you are the Alpha and all the victims were blonde, that doesn't necessarily tell me that you are the target. Margaret, Jacob, and Lucy all in their own ways abandoned the Pack and I was supposed to be the Alpha, not you, so you see-" Matt said but Vivian cut him off.  
  
"It could be either one of us." she said taking a deep breath and trying to keep her cool as she tried to find some good out of the situation, but when you could be the target of a serial killer, there was no good side to it. "So what do we do now? Do we tell the Pack? Hold a meeting? What?"  
  
"If I were you, which I'm not, I would talk to Sherman before calling any meeting to see what he thinks. I personally wouldn't call a meeting just yet because we don't know if this killer is human or Skinwalker. Although I'm leaning more towards Skinwalker with the presence of a gray wolf hair fiber found on one of the bodies. I'd give it a little more time to see if we can find any more evidence or come closer to knowing exactly who this psycho is after before alarming the whole Pack." Matt said trying to calm Vivian down from so much to take in especially when her life along with the members of the Pack's lives could be at stake.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" a voice said interrupting the increasing drama in Vivian's office as Sherman's voice rang out when he opened the door, surprising both Matt and Vivian since they were so in thought with their conversation.  
  
"Sherman." they both growled in unison knowing that it was him who would always find himself in the middle of everyone's problems and even deeper in their moments of intensity and tension.  
  
************  
  
Sophia woke up with the deafening sound of the fire of a gun. The look that she saw on Alice's dead body in her vision was enough for Sophia's heart rate to increase a few beats. Clearing the remaining cobwebs from her head she looked where she was and immediately started running making her way towards to Alice hoping that she could help her, but in her heart she already knew she was gone. Sophia saw the cabin within her sights and her heart along with her mind forced her to run faster towards Alice. She began to slow down, however, when she began to reach the cabin knowing that Tyler might still be lerking around. All she needed was him to see or sense her and think that she was Ruby and be carted off back to Wolf Lake. She kill herself before that would happen.  
  
Once she made it towards the cabin, Sophia tried to hang tight towards the walls of the cabin and crept her way towards the front where she remembered being in her vision. She was about to step around the corner when she stopped herself hearing voices.  
  
"Find anything?" a voice asked which sounded like Tyler's.  
  
"No, looks like the old lady lived by herself." another male voice said. Even though Sophia didn't know who it was, she figured it was one of Tyler's goons.  
  
"Fuck!" Tyler said not afraid to hide his anger.  
  
"Where the hell is she? Are you sure about our informant? You're positive that he saw a white wolf up here?" Tyler asked wondering where his plan had failed.  
  
"He said a white wolf has been here for a little over a week."  
  
"Damn you Ruby, where the hell are you?" Tyler said to himself more than to Ruby. "Allright, take care of this and let's go." Tyler said as Sopphia could here his footsteps walking away from the cabin and to a car by the sound of the opening and closing of a car door.  
  
Sophia didn't even have to turn the corner to know what was beyond it. She couldn't stand to see Alice's face again. Seeing it in her vision was enough let alone going out there and witnessing all of it again. She didn't know what to do; didn't know where to go. What could she do? She couldn't go back to Wolf Lake, but that was the only place she had ever known until now? Sophia didn't know what she was doing or where she was going but she just started running as a single tear began to fall down her wolven cheek, the blue-white droplet immediately being absorbed into her pure white fur. That fur which caused the death of Alice. That fur that caused her to now want to avoid being who she was supposed to be now more than ever. The color which would come to haunt her for the rest of her life until she overcame her fear and became proud of the curse she has to live with.  
  
************  
  
"You shouldn't use that tone of voice when speaking with your keeper who holds vital information for the Pack." Sherman said taking the liberty of inviting himself inside the office.  
  
"What do you want Sherman?" Vivian said ignoring Sherman's complaint about her manners.  
  
"I just happen to want to let you in on some new developments within the Pack." Sherman said giving Matt a smile which worried Matt wondering if Sherman was going to spill about Sophia. "Matt, if you wouldn't mind staying, this new piece of information may interest you if not intrigue you."  
  
"Okay Sherman, what new shocker do you have now?" Vivian asked already getting mad at Sherman with telling her now instead of when the situation first happened, knowing exactly how Sherman worked his magic around the Pack, always leaving everyone, especially the Alpha, out of the loop about very important issues.  
  
"I would like you to meet the newest member of the Pack."  
  
"Sherman you know I don't meet every single new member in the Pack. What makes this one so different?" Vivian asked wondering what Sherman had up his sleeve.  
  
"This member you didn't know about." Sherman said as he walked over towards the door that he just entered and motioned a "come in" signal to the person outside.  
  
Following Sherman's lead, a black wolf came barreling in the office to present himself in front of Vivian and Matt. Both, whom were astounded by the wolf's beauty.  
  
"A black wolf. A fine addition to the Pack. Who is our lucky member?" Vivian asked already knowing the benefit of a black wolf with a Pack. The power within a black wolf that was known for centuries of the power they could contain. Only the wisest and most special wolves were given the chance to become black.  
  
The black wolf looked at Sherman before changing, making sure that Sherman gave the wolf a nod allowing him to reveal himself before the Alpha and the should-be Alpha. Gasps and shocked faces were given when the black wolf turned out to be none other than John Kanin. John felt like he was at a freak show surrounded by people mocking him. He now experienced a small percentage of what Sophia must have felt when she was growing up. Now he was the half-breed of the Pack. John thought that he was going to run from the office until a familiar hand came to rest on his arm. He turned to look beside him to see Ruby there, willing to stand with him through his first experiences of the Pack. She wanted him to know that no matter what would happen, she'd be there next to him when it came down to it.  
  
****************  
  
"Would you care to explain what the hell is going on here Sherman?" Vivian said only taking her still shocked eyes off of John to look squarely into Sherman's giving the look of death for not notifying her sooner with this stunning information.  
  
"What do you need to know other than the fact that John is a wolf and therefore a member of the Pack with Ruby as his chosen mate?" Sherman asked not seeing the importance of John's past seeing that no one could change it let alone stop what had happened.  
  
"Well you could at least explain how this all happened?" Vivian said holding onto the last straw before strangling Sherman for not telling her this.  
  
"As you know John received a blood transfusion a couple weeks ago. The only thing you didn't know is that John has Skinwalker DNA running through his veins. Enough to be there but so far removed that no one could tell the truth about him by just looking at him. It was only the mixture of a white wolf that would give him the strength to actually cause a spark inside of him and help him complete the unfamiliar change happening within his body." Sherman said not able to help the fact that he had been smiling the whole time he had been talking to Vivian.  
  
"Well let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming the newest member of the Pack. Too late to go running now." Matt said as he walked up and shook John's hands knowing that the man had a million questions and worries racing through his head right now. A little bit of the tension in his back begain to release knowing that he had Ruby, Sherman, and Matt on his side aware of how important their positions within the Pack were.  
  
"Wait, who said he was allowed to be in Pack?" Vivian asked surprising Matt and Sherman with her ignorant ways of handling the Pack.  
  
"Are you telling me that you will willingly let any other wolf raised in Wolf Lake enter the Pack with no questions asked and the continuing of the hunt for my hide, but you won't let a black wolf, a strong one at that, enter the Pack just becuase he is new to the laws of the Pack? God Vivian I knew you were stubborn but not that bad." Ruby said tired of the way people were being treated in the Pack. Sophia had it so bad that she faked her death just to leave and Ruby knew for herself how hard it was to live in Wolf Lake with the pressures baring down on you with every Pack member pressuring you to become something great because of the color of your pelt. She had witnessed and experienced too many people's lives tortured from the Pack, she was not about to let John become the next victim.  
  
"How can I trust him? How do I know that he will stay within the confines of Wolf Lake when his mate has been known for disapearing countless times?" Vivian said stating a cold fact to Ruby's face.  
  
"The only reason why I left is because of how some members of the Pack are treated just like how your sons treats innocent half-breeds who diserve a chance but can't find a friend, human or Skinwalker, in Wolf Lake because of some wannabe Alpha." Ruby said sticking that knife hard in Vivian's gut, but what hurt even more was the honest truth of what Ruby point had made.  
  
Vivian couldn't help but see the white wolf rising to the surface in Ruby as she even caught a glimpse of those eyes starring at her briefly flashing gold before returning to their grayish-blue normal color. Vivian sometimes pitied Tyler for trying to take on such a big task of controlling Ruby and keeping her away from the man she loved. Yes, Ruby was a fine addition to the Pack, but that didn't mean that Vivian couldn't control her to stay within the city limits of Wolf Lake.  
  
John saw the tension begin to grow between to two women and he knew if he didn't say something quickly there was going to be a cat-fight on their hands. More like a bitch fight actually. Sherman and Matt weren't about to stop the fuede coming between the Alpha and the white wolf knowing that they had no say in the matter and both of them had more power than the two of them. No John had to be the one to stop this arguement for he was the one they had started the battle over.  
  
"Vivian, listen. Since I flipped a few nights ago, Ruby and Sherman have shared with me vital information of the Pack. I know what contract I am subject to with my involvement with the Pack. I would never risk exposure with the outside world because in doing so I would risk exposure of myself and Ruby along with everyone she cares about. You have my word that I will never betray the Pack as long as it never betrays me." John said knowing how to bargain with Vivian and her mood suddenly lightened.  
  
Sherman was right. He would make a good recruit for the Pack. His strength was clearly shown but there was more underneath just that muscle. In a way he was similiar to Matt, also thinking clearly and wisely before running into trouble. Vivian couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the cop within or the fact that they were both very strong wolves.  
  
"Well I guess there's nothing left to say but welcome to the Pack and your new life." Vivian said surprising them all with her acceptance of John in the Pack. "I don't know how easy it is going to be with fitting in especially around some of the male members of the Pack," Vivian said not needing to mention Tyler to get the point across. "but good luck. Just remember you are not alone out there. All of us in this room have accepted you, hopefully others will as well."  
  
**************  
  
Sophia couldn't gather the will power to stop herself from running. She didn't understand what she was doing only that she couldn't go back there and bare to look at Alice's cold body lying there in the blood-stained snow. She didn't have the courage to face what her premonition had warned her of. If only her power had been greater then she would have been able to have to premonition sooner and might be able to help Alice. What was she thinking? There was no way that she would have been able to protect Alice and fight off Tyler and his goons and come walking away from it in one piece. She was just about to make a left around a fallen tree when another vision came forcing its way into her mind.  
  
Pulled once again in that hellish tunnel Sophia prayed that this vision wouldn't be another dead body looking back at her. She hoped with all her mind that this vision might bring good news instead of the constant stampede of death and grief that had come to haunt most of her visions. This time, unlike all others she saw herself. At first she thought she was stuck in the tunnel with the constant feeling of propelling downwards, but after a few moments she realized that she was in the woods were she happened to be running at the moment. Sophia was just about to discover what her vision was trying to tell her when reality came pulling her out of the tunnel that made her both scared, shocked, and out of breath. She wouldn't realize it then but the screamed that voiced its way from her mouth came out as a howl where she was standing but as an ear-splitting, tortured cry on the three private links she was connected to.  
  
**************  
  
Although Matt and Luke both heard that ear-wrenching scream coming from Sophia's mouth, no body heard nor felt her pain more than Ruby who thought she was going to fall over from the shockingly hard blow caused by Sophia's outreach. If it hadn't been for John standing so closely behind her, she would have undoubtedly fallen on the floor. Her eyes immediately fell to Matt's as the worried expression on his face continued to grow making the color on his face disapear for a moment. Ruby's eyes then fell to Vivian's wondering if the secret about Sophia would still be kept safe after such an blow from Sophia's mind.  
  
Thankfully Ruby was happy that Luke was in the house when Sophia's unearthly scream had entered his mind pulling him out of his hangover coma and instantly waking him up. He had been up in his room after a long shower when Sophia's scream had stopped him in his tracks, almost making him double over from the pain caused from his heart clenching. Almost wondering if what he was feeling was for real or if it was just another allusion brought on by the substances in his body, Luke quickly made his way downstairs causing a bit of noise when he jumped from the top of the stairs, feeling like Evil Kenieval as he cleared all of them with one leap, landing on the floor in front of the door.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." Vivian said rushing out of the room after hearing the noise created by her son.  
  
Ruby only waited a few seconds after Vivian had closed the door to start a much needed conversation with the four people in the room with her.  
  
"Sherman, she's hurt." Ruby said before she tried to connect further with Sophia to find out what really happened to the poor girl.  
  
*************  
  
Sophia found herself lying on the soft yet cold snow floor covering the forest where she was, in pain from something yet she was so dazed and confused to find out what had happened to her. Sophia tried to stand up and get off of the floor, when she discovered it painful to move her leg. Actually it was downright hard to keep consciousness from the increasing ache and throbbing beginning to form from the wound. She looked back behind her to see that her vision had caused her to lose her balance and in that fall her foot happened to land in a trap. A trap not like a piece of rope tied around her leg, yet a razor sharp, jaw clenching, steel trap that had cut through flesh, tissue, and muscle down to the bare bone on both sides causing her leg to now bleed profusely. Just when Sophia felt like she was about to fall back to the soft confines of the snow, Ruby forcefully entered her mind, clearly worried about her.  
  
"Sophia, what happened?" Ruby asked the fear showed in both their minds.  
  
"I had a premonition, which caused me to lose my balance and my leg got caught in a trap which is now trying to cut off my leg from the rest of my body." Sophia managed to reply trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Premonition? Of what?" Ruby asked her.  
  
"Of me falling, but it wasn't able to stop myself in time before falling in the trap. Just like I wasn't able to stop Tyler from killing Alice." Sophia said unconsciously telling Ruby everything.  
  
Alice? Who's Alice and why did Tyler kill her?" Ruby asked not yet following Sophia.  
  
"Alice was the person Sherman set me up to stay with and Tyler killed her because an informant had told him that there was a white wolf staying with her. Oh, by the way if you haven't figured out, I'm a white wolf. Go figure." Sophia said trying to lighten the mood, but she was trying to restrain herself from breaking down on the inside. "While we're on the topic of sharing good news, congrats for you and John getting back together and for him successfully making it through the flip. I see he's a black wolf."  
  
"How did you know?" Ruby asked amazed by Sophia's talent coming on strong.  
  
"Another premonition I had."  
  
"What else have you seen?" Ruby asked curious what Sophia's gift might also be seeing.  
  
"I saw my father crying and three Skinwalkers from the Pack all die from either being strangled or slit throats. I don't know who they are except that they are fairly young and blonde. Also in every premontion of a dead person there's a gray wolf in the background looking at me. I feel like I should know him, but I have no idea from where." Sophia said shocking Ruby with the information she was revealing here.  
  
"All right, Soph, stay calm. I gonna talk to Sherman and your dad for a second. Stay with me." Ruby said before she came back to Vivian's office to tell them all what she had just learned.  
  
*************  
  
Ruby opened her eyes to see herself sitting on a sofa in Vivian's office with John on one side of her and Sherman on the other. The most shocking thing was the person sitting directly across from her only inches from her face. Matt starred into the grayish-blue eyes of Ruby hoping for answers and relief. Boy was he in for the ride of his life?  
  
"Matt, Sophia's hurt. Really bad." Ruby said alarming Matt even more, if that was at all possible.  
  
"How?"  
  
"First you need to know something." Ruby said as she quickly looked at Sherman knowing that this secret had to be told or Matt would never forgive Sherman. "Sophia's pelt color, do you know what it is?"  
  
"No, I looked away when she flipped." Matt said the concern along with curiousity starting to grow on his face.  
  
"Matt she's white." Ruby said looking directly at Matt in the eyes knowing that she was telling the truth.  
  
"It can't be true." Matt said not believing it. "It's not possible."  
  
"Matt, believe me it is. You yourself even said that we had a similiar characteristic that no one could put a finger on. Now you know."  
  
"Is this true Sherman?" Matt asked looking at the man wanting him to tell him no.  
  
"Yes." Sherman said making Matt close his eyes with that word coming out of Sherman's mouth.  
  
"Okay, what does her having to be white get her hurt?" Matt asked wondering where all this was going.  
  
"Since she's white and so am I it's like the two halves were brought together the night she flipped. As you know, whites carry special powers. Mine happens to be healing people and Sophia's is premonitions." Ruby said letting it all sink in. "Anyways, Sophia had a premonition of the person she was staying with, Alice, dying. When her premonition had ended, she found out the truth that Alice had been killed."  
  
"Who did it? Who killed her?" Sherman asked sad at the truth of his friend's passing.  
  
"Tyler." Ruby said not shocking Sherman who quickly nodded and bowed his head. "He was told a white wolf was up where ever Sophia is and he assumed that it was me. Sherman, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you."  
  
"Ruby, we have no idea when Vivian's going to get back, what happened to my daughter?" Matt asked desperately wanting to know Sophia's condition.  
  
"She was so scared of what happened that she began running and she began to have another premonition of her falling, only it was too late again. She felt into a trap. It got her on the leg all the way down to the bone. Matt, she's hurt really bad even though she doesn't want to admit it." Ruby said worrying Matt as he got up to begin pacing around the room. "Wait, there's more." Ruby said as she began to tell Matt about the other visions Sophia had including the ones about three dead Skinwalkers which would hit Matt with even more shock.  
  
*************  
  
"Lucas Cates, where in the hell do you think you're going?" Vivian asked her son as she saw him beginning to discard his clothing and head towards the back of the house. She knew where he was headed, but she had to say something to her unresponsive and tranced son who just walked past her without even realizing she was there.  
  
"Luke, what's going on?" She asked him following him as she ran in front of him and placed herself in front of the open door frame leading towards the back porch and down to the grounds of the mansion.  
  
"She's alive Mom? She's hurt. I'm not going to stay here when I know she's out there." Luke said before he tried to push his mother out of the way, but he should have known better than to try to control her. Not only because she was the Alpha but because she was his mother.  
  
"Luke, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Sophia is not alive. She's dead. Accept it." Vivian said knowing that she was breaking her son's heart here, but he had to stop hoping on the impossible.  
  
"Why don't you let me go find her and then I'll prove you wrong." Luke said hoping that a challenge would change his mother's mind, but there was no way of changing a maternal instinct.  
  
"No, you are to stay in the confines of Wolf Lake. Not just because you may be the future Alpha some day but because I say so." Vivian said standing up to her son knowing that he would have to listen to her.  
  
A growl soon rumbled its way out of Luke's throat but when his mother gave him a look of death, he stopped it and drifted his brightly glowing amber eyes away from his mother. He knew it was bad to disobey his mother but even worse to disobey the Alpha's direct orders. Standing her ground, Vivian watched as her son backed up a couple steps before retreating towards his room where another loud remark came from him. The slamming of his bedroom door as he fell on his bed, disgusted with himself for not defying everything to save the life of the one who had made him go insane the past week.  
  
Vivian couldn't understand what was happening to her son. He had always been hard to control and sometimes talk to, but never like this treating his mother with so much disrespect. Sophia's death had changed him in more ways than one, and she just hoped that he would come around sooner rather than later or he was viable to lose his position that she had helped create in the Pack. Time was not on her side.  
  
*************  
  
While Ruby was busy talking to her father, Sherman, and John she began to think about the situation at hand. Sophia couldn't wait for someone to come to her rescue, for no one knew where she was. She had to get herself to safety and fast before it was too late. The only problem she had no clue where safety was except her room. If she had only been able to hack all the pressures and torements she had encountered through her life. Who was she kidding? She hated every moment in Wolf Lake. However, it was the only place she had ever considered home.  
  
Sophia looked back on the steel trap on her leg. If only she could somehow get it off her. She tried to open the jaws of the trap but the rust that had built up over time wasn't going to make the trap move. She wondered how then she had gotten herself in that situation. She looked at how the trap was reinforced into the ground. She saw that the trap was connected to a chain which was connected to a spike driven into the ground. If only she could pull out the stake.  
  
Sophia changed back into her human flesh which caused her even more pain from the trap. Now able to use her hands, Sophia slowly moved towards the trap. She was able to grasp the spike and begin to pull, trying to loosen the stake from it resting place for the past decade. But it wouldn't budge. She was able to throw a full-grown Alpha male onto the hood of his car, but was useless when it came to pulling out a simple little stick. Sophia pulled and pulled until the only thing that help was a growl coming from deep down in her throat. Finally after what seemed forever, she was able to pull the stake out. Now she was free even if the trap was still on her leg, she was at least able to walk on three legs as she once again changed back into a wolf, releasing some of the tension on her leg caused by her changing.  
  
***************  
  
Just as Ruby had finished talking to Sherman, Matt, and John, Sophia had interupted her thoughts to tell her something she thought she would have never heard out of Sophia's mouth or mind for that matter. As soon as she came, Sophia had vanished, blocking herself from any links. Ruby was so shocked from what Sophia said, she could hardly take it all in as fast as it came. Only with the pressure to tell those around her and the concerned look on Matt's face, was Ruby able to continue with her conversation.  
  
"Ruby what is it?" Matt asked sensing the girl had been tramatized in some way.  
  
"She's coming. She's coming back." Ruby said with a smile.  
  
"Who's coming where?" Matt asked not following Ruby.  
  
"Sophia. Sophia's coming back to Wolf Lake." 


	7. Chp 7

"What the hell are you talking about Ruby?" Matt asked afraid of what an impact those few little words would have on his life and the lives of the members of the Pack. The four of them were now a safe distance from the Alpha's house for after they learned of Sophia's news, they retreated to Sherman's for privacy.  
  
"Just what I said. Sophia is returning to Wolf Lake on her own free will." Ruby said not able to hide the smile forming on her face.  
  
"Well you tell her to stay put and we'll work something out. There's no way that she's coming back." Matt said thinking about the repercussions of Sophia's surprising return.  
  
"I can't. She's completely blocked everyone and everything out of her mind. Evidently she knew how stubborn you would get." Ruby said as her smiled widened. "As if she would listen to you hundreds of miles away, especially since the white wolf rebellion and strong will is now coursing through her veins more swiftly each day."  
  
"She's right." Sherman said backing Ruby up. "I warned Sophia that one day she would inevitably have to return to Wolf Lake. I just didn't know that her return would come so soon."  
  
"I don't care. We went to great lengths for her to get out and our plan worked. I'm not backing out now." Matt said holding his ground.  
  
"Matt we left out one little addition in the equation... Sophia's white, remember. She has to come back sooner or later. Personally, I would rather it be sooner. It would cause more problems if she showed up 20 years from now instead of coming home within weeks of her disappearance." Sherman said explaining to Matt the circumstances of the situation noticing the tension becoming heavy in the room.  
  
"And how are we going to explain to everyone in the Pack and in the town what happened to her?" Matt asked as he noticed Sherman also left out one little addition to the equation.  
  
"I don't think we'll have a problem with the Pack, they understand why she left, but it will take some real convincing for them to accept her as a white wolf. Hopefully Vivian will pull some of that weight-" Sherman said as he began brainstorming out loud.  
  
"Wait a second. Vivian is not going to find out about this until Sophia gets back." Matt said raising his voice louder than he intended.  
  
"Okay, I can handle that." Sherman said agreeing with Matt. "I just saying that it would be easier-"  
  
"Not until she gets back. She can be one of the firsts to know, but I want to make sure that my daughter is safe and healthy before the Alpha finds out." Matt said seeing the troubles of the situation if Sophia wasn't strong enough when she returned to be confronted by the Alpha.  
  
*************  
  
Luke had been pacing within the confines of his room for the past half and hour going over the possibilities of Sophia being alive, the truth in her message, and the attempt to run from Wolf Lake and Find her. He had tried to clear his mind with filling it with other problems and worries, but Sophia somehow always seeped back into his brain. Memories of the two of them, thoughts he had of her when she was alive, her stubbornness of becoming a wolf. Finally, he couldn't contain himself anymore. The only thing left to get it all out of his mind was to revert back to nature. He was headed for a run in the woods.  
  
**************  
  
"Matt?" Ruby called from the front door seeing that Matt was leaving. He immediately turned around wondering if she had another message from Sophia, but one quick glance of her face told her otherwise. "Matt, I want you to know something."  
  
"What's that Ruby?" Matt tried to ask calm but it came out more annoyed.  
  
"However much you want to believe that your daughter is some sweet, innocent, and fragile girl, she's not. Matt she's strong. Stronger than I could ever be. Trust me when I say this, Sophia is a powerful wolf when she puts her mind to it." Ruby said seeing the worry surfacing in Matt's eyes all night.  
  
"I know she's strong. She's a white for God's sake." Matt said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah she's strong because she's a white, but there's something else inside her that makes her so much more powerful than me or any other wolf. How do you think she pulled off throwing Luke into his windshield before she even flipped." Ruby said as the information finally began to sink in for Matt.  
  
"So what are you saying, my daughter is invincible?" Matt asked half joking.  
  
"No. I saying, even though she's stronger than most, it's going to be even harder when she comes back. Think about how the Pack will react." Ruby said as the worry reappeared on Matt's face. " I think you know what you need to do."  
  
"I promised Marie-"  
  
"Forget about Marie for ten seconds Matt." Ruby said interrupting him with fire in her eyes. "I know you promised her to stop the inevitable within Sophia, but it's over now. Are you going to just stand by while your daughter goes through this trying experience? Matt you are a powerful wolf yourself, and your daughter will need the best protection when she comes back. You know that John, Sherman, and I will do our best, but the three of us will not be able to stand up against the whole Pack. Believe it or not, the whole Pack, except a few, respects you. You have the power to save your daughter's life Matt. Will you face your true destiny, or will you keep the promise which no longer is valid?" Ruby said not even waiting for an answer before she walked back towards the house, closing the door behind her.  
  
She knew her words had been harsh. She almost didn't go through with it, but the bitter truth was Matt needed to hear those words. Ruby knew what was coming and that Sophia was going to need all the support she could get. Her father would hopefully pull some leverage with his change back into his true pelt. Ruby disappeared into the house where she scouted out John, looking for something sane in her now once again troubled life.  
  
************  
  
Matt hated how Ruby had talked to him, it showed on his face. But what she didn't see was the fact that Matt understood every word that came out of Ruby's mouth. He had been thinking the same ever since he found out Sophia was coming back. He just couldn't put it to himself to defy the promise that he gave his wife, but then again, Ruby was right; that promise was no longer valid. He couldn't stop the wolf within his daughter from coming out. He, himself, knew from time to time the urge to become one with nature. To just run in the woods and let all the stress baring down on you escape when you felt the earth beneath your paws, and the smell of the forest calling out to soak in it forever.  
  
Yes, Matt thought he knew of the danger coming to Wolf Lake. He could feel it in his heart, how it became heavy with worry for all the people of Wolf Lake, especially those in the Pack. They were vulnerable now, and they were going to need leadership to control the chaos that would commence. Yes, Matt only saw one solution to the problem, but did he have the strength to go through it?  
  
Matt dismissed the drive home, leaving his truck at Sherman's, knowing he would be back there the next few days. He instead headed towards the forest. Twenty feet in the dense forest, Matt breathed a deep sigh, letting all his worries vanish for the moment, finally relaxed. It still amazed him how much this forest had control over him, making him feel at ease the moment he stepped into it. As Matt continued to walk letting all his senses expand and take in the forest for all it was worth, his heart skipped a beat when he realized what he was doing was wrong.  
  
He had promised Marie, Sophia, and even himself that he would never indulge in the hope of shedding his pelt. He had to stand by his word. He knew what would come if he changed, if he reverted back to nature. He had told Sophia what would happen when and if she flipped, the danger-  
  
Was that it? Was Matt, after all these years of running, afraid to accept his fate finally? Had his self-discipline made him so arrogant that he couldn't allow himself to go back on his word he had preached for almost two decades? Had he stooped to only words instead of actions? Had he failed and not have noticed it? So many questions entered his mind along with the conversations he had with other Pack members about his choice. So many telling him to take the road set for him, yet something held him back.  
  
The wolf within was now trying its damnest to break out and overcome on top. Matt tried to force it back and then he realized that what he was going through was vaguely like his daughter's situation not so long ago. She had tamed the wolf inside her for so long, and when it finally came out it had immediately taken over her body, soul, and mind. She was stronger now for that. So many years of holding it in that when it finally emerged, it took on it's role instantly. Matt now worried what the wolf inside him would do after so long.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing, Matt had taken off all his clothes and continued to venture towards the heart of the forest. With one last wish upon himself and those he cared for, Matt let the wolf take over, transforming him into the strong, chiseled Alpha male he had been so many years ago, barely noticing any difference. Now with the wolf completely in control, Matt allowed his senses to fully expand to their maximum. He had forgotten how exhilarating being a wolf was. As he pranced around the forest joyfully, he heard the wolf inside once again to be let out fully. Inside he was smiling when Matt tilted back his head and allowed the most vibrant howl come out of his mouth.  
  
*************  
  
Matt's howl was like a shot heard around the world that night in Wolf Lake. Every Skinwalker's ear perked up to listen to Matt rejoining the Pack after so many years. A day some thought would never happen and others had hoped for.  
  
Back at Sherman's house, Ruby couldn't help hide the smile creeping across her face, glad that her plan had worked. She knew that Matt would eventually see the light, but sometimes you need a good push in the right direction. She turned to look at John who was just about as stunned as everyone else in Wolf Lake that night. Eyes almost out of their sockets and mouth open big enough to park a semi in, Ruby couldn't help but widen her smile in response.  
  
Sherman also had been shocked by Matt's recent turn of events, but like all Keepers he knew that Matt's new change of opinion had been well on its way.  
  
"Finally." Sherman said as a wide grin crept across his face just like Ruby's. Just like her, Sherman had seen that the recent events happening and the danger present had brought out Matt's defensive side especially when it came to his daughter. Sherman was just thankful that Matt had conquered his fear now rather than when it would be too late.  
  
Matt's howl stopped Luke dead in his tracks. He was running one moment, and the next he was stopped, dazed by the man's new outlook. This was the man who had sworn himself to hide all aspects of his wolven was now baring his soul in front of the whole population of Wolf Lake. Although that wasn't much, it was a big step for Matt's entrance back in the Pack.  
  
Even though Luke stopped dazed with confusion in the woods, no one's reaction was better than Vivian's. She was busy putting dishes away when she heard the howl splitting through the air and also on the private link with Matt, one that hadn't been used in years. She ceased to move for minutes, her heart rate grew so high she thought she was going to have a heart attack. What brought her back to reality was the sound of the pan she was wiping off crashing towards the ground. The loud clang made her jump, confused at what kind of trance had come over her. She quickly picked up the pan setting it down on the counter.  
  
A small smile began to spread its way across her face. After all these years, Matt still wasn't able to calm the wolf crawling to get out. It was unleashed again, wildly coursing through his veins. The Alpha had returned. With that thought another one came crashing into her mind. Now that Matt returned to his true pelt, would he start where he left off by taking his place as the Alpha male? Did he now see how vulnerable Vivian was with her unstable son, and a murderer on her back? There was only one way to find out. Vivian quickly made her way towards the back door removing her clothes in the process. Opening the door to the back porch, Vivian took a deep breath before changing into the beautiful pale gray wolf she was known for and slipping into the confines of the dense forest.  
  
**************  
  
Ruby shifted against John, getting bored of staying constantly within the confines of Sherman's house. John could tell how it was killing her by being stuck at Sherman's; her actions supplied that conclusion that John didn't even have to look at her face.  
  
"You okay?" John asked just to make sure it wasn't something else.  
  
"Yeah." Ruby replied with a sigh. "I think I'm going to go for a run in the woods." Ruby said getting off the couch.  
  
"What about Tyler and his goons?" John asked now worried as he joined her by the front door.  
  
"If what Sophia said is true about Tyler killing Sherman's friend Alice, which I believe is true; Sophia would never lie. Knowing Tyler he's pissed he couldn't find me and is still up wherever he is and looking for me. And his stupid, pathetic goons are probably partying at Tyler's until he gets back." Ruby said assuring John with the truth, but nonetheless John was still worried. "You want to come?" Ruby asked sensing John's wolf wanting to completely break through. He had only changed twice-once when he flipped- and she knew he was trying all he could to hold it back in.  
  
"I can't." John said as if it didn't matter, but Ruby could see clearly through the mask he was trying to portray. "Sherman said I can't risk the exposure."  
  
"John, honey, you need to know right now that no Skinwalker listens to what anybody else says half the time. That is unless it's serious, and even then we're known for being arrogant and stubborn." Ruby said a smile appearing on her face as she tried to high the laugh wanting to come out. John still would need some more exposure to the real wolven world of Wolf Lake. "So what do you say, ready for a night in the woods?" Ruby tempted her eyes shinning bright yellow before returning to their ice blue normality.  
  
****************  
  
Matt hadn't expected a standing ovation, but not a word from anyone on the public pathways made more of a response than if there had been one. Finally satisfied with himself, Matt started to make his journey home, changing from his wolven from, replacing it with flesh. About a hundred yards away from his house, he sensed that he was no longer alone in the forest. Emerging from the dark confines of the surrounding forest, Vivian slowly walked towards him in human form. It had been a long time since Matt had seen her like this. Naked flesh glowing from the light of the full moon up ahead. Eyes glowing brightly gold, piercing through the night.  
  
Matt looked up at her surprised, yet happy that she had been the one to come to him first. It was obvious how she felt about him; it was only a matter of time before it would have an effect on Matt. Vivian slightly smiled, loving the expression on Matt's face. She looked him up and down, sensing old feelings beginning to emerge for Matt looked like he hadn't changed in 17 years.  
  
"Nice to see that you have come back to us Matt." Vivian said now standing only a foot away from him. "Any particular reason why you choose to change now of all times?" Vivian said which made Matt look straight into her eyes wondering what made her say that.  
  
****************  
  
Ruby was amazed at how quickly John was able to adapt to his new way of living. He galloped through the foliage of the forest as if it was the most natural thing for him-which in fact it was. It was like a totally different John. He was now more free with himself, but Ruby could also tell that his respect and understanding for her had also changed. He now understood why she had kept her distance for so long.  
  
As John and her continued to run, her pure white hairs brushing against his dark black ones, she couldn't help but think that what she was feeling was wrong. She had gone so long without John, and kept away from him to keep him safe, but within the matter of only days, he had entered her life and stayed. It almost seemed to good to be true. She had spent months dreaming of this day, and now that it was finally here, she kept trying not to get lost in the moment, afraid he would vanish before her. She looked over at John, worry evident in her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile inside finally happy that he was with her again.  
  
They had been through so much, coming from different worlds didn't help either. No matter what others said or did, they continued to press on trying their damnest to stay together. Ruby thought she would never actually feel what so many had said about love. How it made your heart skip a beat, how it made you put the other person before you, and how much it hurt when something would come between the two of two trying to stop what you had worked so hard for. But it was true, she could happily say, with no regret or question in her mind that she was in love with John. She knew it before, but never admitted it, not wanting to jinx the whole thing.  
  
As John and Ruby entered a clearing they both slowed down, coming to a light walk. Ruby looked up at the sky, feeling relieved at the sight of the full moon. John followed her gaze, remembering months ago when he wondered why there was always a full moon in this town. Now that confusion was replaced with content. John looked down at Ruby who pulled her attention from the sky back towards him. John looked into her deep silver-blue eyes, and almost had to pinch-better yet bite- himself, because of the mirage he thought he was seeing in front of him. He could just stay here all night and look at her, but Ruby wasn't willing to stay in one spot just yet. She took off running again, wanting John to fully open up his senses and feel the thrill of a chase.  
  
***************  
  
"Now that's a question I didn't expect from you." Matt said a little taken with Vivian's words towards him. "I thought you and I were on the same side here Vivian."  
  
"And what side would that be, Matt?" Vivian asked not backing down her defensive side, but why would she be so defensive.  
  
"Are you threatened by my change back to the Pack?" Matt asked and then he realized what had really caused Vivian to be so protective. "You think I want to take your position away from you." Matt said not helping but allowing a laugh to exit from his mouth. "If only you knew the half of it." Matt said forgetting how aggressive Vivian could be when she wanted something, and how much more possessive she could be once she had something.  
  
"Then why don't you explain for me since I don't know what you're hoping to gain out of coming back to the Pack." Vivian said her voice firm.  
  
"Vivian you yourself were one of the many people encouraging me to come back to the Pack, why are you so against it now?" Matt wondered what made her change her position so dramatically.  
  
"I have worked my ass off for years making sure that my son will one day become Alpha, and I don't need something like this threatening his position." Vivian said, confiding in Matt, wondering herself why she did that.  
  
"I have no intent on taking away your nor your son's position within the Pack." Matt said as he started to walk towards the house. " I have other reasons."  
  
"And what would those reasons be Matt?" Vivian asked making Matt stop dead in his tracks so he could turn around and face her.  
  
Matt looked at her face, trying to see if she was hiding something. Maybe Sherman had lied, and told Vivian about Sophia. Could that be why she was so close to him this past week? Had she overheard them at her house earlier? What did she know, and if she didn't know any of it, why was she asking so many questions?  
  
******************  
  
Ruby didn't know how far they had gone nor how long they had been out there, she just didn't want it to end. However, nothing lasts forever. In fact, their night of happiness seemed to vanish within seconds. Ruby had been in the lead with John only a few yards behind her when she sensed another Skinwalker in the forest besides John. Knowing that John's true identity had to be kept secret she immediately sent an urgent message to John on the private link telling him to back off and go back to Sherman's. Even though John got away, it was too late for Ruby; she had been sighted by a familiar light gray male wolf.  
  
Ruby saw Luke about ten feet from her frozen form looking deep in her silver-blue eyes, wondering why she was so spooked. Trying to calm her fast- beating heart, Ruby tried to hide her emotions by masking it, but was only successful when she distracted Luke with a question.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" Ruby asked knowing it was late even though she also knew how late her brother sometimes partied.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Luke replied back, not being able to crack a smile at how agitated his sister was.  
  
"I was running, but don't turn this on me." Ruby noticed trying to keep Luke on the center of attention. "You have yet to answer my question."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I came out here to clear my mind and take a run, but it's not helping." Luke said, the last part under his breath, even though Ruby could hear it as plain as day.  
  
"You want to talk about something?" Ruby asked not sure if this was the right way to approach Luke, but still she was his sister and willing to help.  
  
"No." Luke said already regretting his answer. He had to get it off his chest, but there was no one he felt like talking to. But Ruby was there, willing to help and listen, to his problems. God knows she had been living in his situation for the past six months. "So you ever just feel that you know something is true, but everyone else is telling you that it's not true, it's not possible."  
  
"Are we talking about a thing or a person?" Ruby asked this time restraining her emotions, knowing if just a small ounce of Luke believed she knew anything about Sophia, he would never trust her again.  
  
"Am I that transparent?" Luke asked laughing at himself. It was already out, he might as well spill the beans and get it over with. "Everybody says Sophia dead, but there's a small part of me that is telling the rest of me that she's out there somewhere. It's just a gut feeling but still, I trust my instincts before I trust the word of others."  
  
"I understand what you're going through." Ruby said not wanting to revisit some of her memories and feelings she had put in the back of her heart, but Luke needed to know what was ahead of him. "You know just like I do, the responsibility of a superior Skinwalker is not easy listening to others tell what to do, what road to take, and who to love. And yes, just like you I trust my gut instincts. It's the only way to really survive."  
  
"So are you telling me to defy everyone around me and go find her for myself?" Luke asked not sure what message Ruby was trying to suggest.  
  
"I'm not saying anything as drastic as that. I'm simply saying that if you truly know that something is true deep down inside, you can't avoid it and you can't let others tell it's not there when you know it is. But most importantly, you can't let it take over your life, Luke. You have to find out if your instincts are right cause if they're wrong, you'll kick yourself for not listening to the minds of others." Ruby said as she turned to leave, letting Luke think about what she just told him.  
  
She just started to pick up her pace when she heard Luke's voice come across the public mental pathway.  
  
"You sound more and more like Sherman everyday." He confided before a small chuckle also laughed in her mind. "Thanks Ruby, even if it will take a few days to figure out what you just told me."  
  
"Anytime Luke." Ruby quickly added before she sprung into an all-out run towards Sherman's house.  
  
******************  
  
"My reasons for changing?" Matt asked walking back to her, eyes flashing gold in the process. "Now I have to convince the Alpha why I changed my mind?"  
  
"No, but I would like evidence that would explain your sudden change of mind." Vivian said still not backing down which almost made Matt boil over the edge with anger for her relentless will not to back down.  
  
"Evidence, you want evidence?" Matt asked his anger growing as well. "Fine. What about the fact that my only daughter is dead? Dead, because I told her what a horrible life she would have being stuck in this God forsaken town I call home. Dead, because I forbade her to talk with other Skinwalkers like your son, not that they were that nice to her anyways. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she accepted her death because she knew it would have been better being the half-breed that couldn't hack it than the half-breed they would continue to criticize for the rest of her life. Maybe I wanted to flip to honor my daughter and change the Pack's humanity for other people, God knows your son could use a lesson on manners."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." Vivian fired back not liking how Matt was preying on her son. She knew Matt was right about Luke not always being perfect, but the past week he had virtually dug his own grave to die in for Sophia.  
  
"That may be, but you know what's really not fair, is the way my daughter was treated every day of her life." Matt said finally through with whatever Vivian had to say as he stomped away from her, not wanting to hear her excuses nor pity.  
  
******************  
  
Ruby was only about a mile out from Sherman's house when she heard Sophia come back in her mind. She could tell now that Sophia was getting closer, and her surroundings were becoming more and more like Wolf Lake.  
  
"Ruby?" Sophia voiced, rather breathless to Ruby.  
  
"Sophia, you will not believe the conversation I just had with Luke." Ruby replied unable to smile.  
  
"I know, I was going to talk to you when you were with John, but before I knew it you were talking to Luke and I decided not to say anything. I didn't want him to suspect anything. He was already eyeing you, and knows something's up." Sophia said breaking the news to Ruby, who was rather shocked that Sophia had been in her mind and she didn't even know it.  
  
"You sneaky little white wolf you. When are you coming back?" Ruby asked still keeping her pace towards Sherman's house.  
  
"That's actually why I contacted you. I wanted to let you know that I'll be back hopefully by tomorrow. I don't know whether or not I'll rest tonight." Sophia asked herself out loud.  
  
"Trust me and take a break because when you get back you are going to have one very powerful male on your tail wanting answers. I'm forewarning you Sophia be careful around him. We can't break your secret just yet." Ruby said thinking of all the other secrets and changes that were happening or going to happen. "Speaking of which, your dad-"  
  
"I know he changed back." Sophia answered for Ruby who was too speechless to ask her how she knew. "I've been seeing a lot more premonitions since I've gotten closer towards Wolf Lake. And I also know he knows that I'm a white wolf." Sophia confessed although she hadn't told anyone about the premonitions she had about Luke, and how she couldn't seem to get them out of her head. He almost scared her how much he cared about her. "Sorry Ruby, but I've been holding this link for too long. I gotta go. See ya." Sophia said before she broke the hold, not allowing Ruby to respond.  
  
Sophia was definitely gaining more power as she came closer towards Wolf Lake. Ruby could sense it building within her. But was her increasing power a sign that there was danger not far away? 


	8. Chp 8

The next morning...  
  
Sophia never thought she would be witnessing the sight in front of her. Standing in front of the 'Welcome to Wolf Lake' sign and overlooking the town, she felt herself torn into two pieces. She felt one part of herself pull her towards the town, almost as if she was being sucked into its pull. The other part of her wanted to turn around and run anywhere but where she was standing. Once again she thought about what would happen if she left, and the fact the danger would still be leering over Wolf Lake would still be her responsibility. She couldn't run away from everything even if she did run away from Wolf Lake and everyone her, because sooner or later you have to come back to the place or thing that caused you to run away.  
  
Overlooking the town, Sophia couldn't believe how quiet and calm it seemed in the early morning. The sun was just about ready to rise and fog was still hanging heavy in various spots. Her breath misted in the still night air, and if it weren't for her wolven form, she would have had chill bumps upon her skin. Her hearing widened searching for anyone to be awake. She found that only a few were rising, probably for work. The best bet would be to stay on the outskirts of the forest, but Sherman's house was towards the middle of Wolf Lake. She was going to have to enter and hurry to Sherman's as fast as she could. She regretted now not taking that rest Ruby had advised her on. She was going to have to sprint to Sherman's and with the throbbing in her leg, yet to cease, it was going to take some will power not to stop. She quickly checked the links she shared with Ruby and her father to find them both asleep.  
  
She took one last deep breath before she set off into the deep confines of the forest, forgetting how much she felt at ease in this forest. She wanted to slow down and savor every aspect of the wonders before her, but luckily her mind charged in quickly reminding her of the threat of being seen or even captured in these woods because she looked almost like Ruby, the only difference was present in the eyes. While Ruby's were an icy blue, Sophia's were a warm honey brown. She quickly jumped over a log, almost landing on her bad leg, before she returned to her normal pace. Her heart was beating wildly hoping that the shadows around her would stay shadows. She prayed that time would be on her side today, that no surprises would cross her path.  
  
**********************  
  
Luke felt a continuous drop of water fall on his snout. He immediately moved, but the water seemed to follow him. Thinking it was a sick game of his mothers, Luke woke up to yell at her and then fall back asleep. However when he woke up, he remembered where he had fallen asleep last night. He found himself staring at Sophia's tombstone behind her grave. Immediately seeing that made him want to fall back asleep, but he couldn't as he noticed that it was lightly raining this morning. Luke stretched out on the ground, feeling the muscles cramp in revolt of his movement before they flexed and then calmed down as he let out a yawn. Taking a moment before standing on all four legs, he walked around a little bit trying to loosen all the knots that had formed in his muscles by sleeping on the hard ground last night.  
  
Looking around, Luke saw that it was still early morning, wondering why he had been able to wake up so early especially since he had given up going to school over a week ago. He took a deep breath, enjoying the sight of his warm breath hitting the cold. Fog was heavy in the woods today and Luke felt more at ease knowing that no one else was within vicinity of him right now. Otherwise he probably would have bit their heads off.  
  
Thinking back on what Ruby had said to him last night, Luke wondered what he should do now. He knew something was being hidden from him. However what it was and why they weren't telling him was another question racking its way through his brain. Was it to protect him or was it to make sure that Luke stayed with his position within the confines of the Pack. So much had happened lately, Luke knew it was just going to get bigger and bigger. Change, of course, is inevitable, but nobody said you had to like it.  
  
In the past week or so, Sophia had tried to flip and ended up dying in the process. He had gone from cloud nine to shit-faced in a matter of seconds. He knew his mom had something up her ass because she was definitely on his for getting over Sophia and taking the innovative to look out for his future of being Alpha. That also meant being with Presley, who he vowed to have nothing to do with her again. Then everyone just about shit a brick last night when goody-goody Sheriff Matt Donner came back to the Pack after almost two decades. That man was always willing to keep him on his toes no matter what.  
  
Yes change was evident, but just how much more change would come to the surface before it would all simmer? That was a question no one could answer, not even Sherman. Luke began walking back towards his house to take a shower and then crash in his room for the next twenty years of his life, when something stopped him in his tracks just like last night. Although it wasn't as clear as the howl that came from Matt last night, he knew nonetheless how powerful it was. If he hadn't have been in wolven form, he knew he probably would have been on the ground. The feeling came deep within his gut, screaming at him to turn around. How could you not listen to the deep aching in your stomach that was temporarily overpowering your whole body for the moment?  
  
There was an unknown force pulling him towards something. He had no idea what was going on, but the only thing that constantly was going through his mind was the powerful words his sister used last night. Just like you I trust my gut instincts. It's the way to really survive. Ruby's words pounded inside his head, getting louder as he continued to walk and then run towards something deeper in the forest.  
  
******************  
  
Matt had just woken up and was making his morning coffee when the front doorbell rang. He had decided to take the morning off, needing some more vacation before returning to work later this afternoon. He quickly walked towards the door and opened it before even looking who was on the other side. A simple task he regretted doing. He stood face to face with the one person he really didn't want to see standing in front of him.  
  
"Vivian." Matt said his way of a greeting.  
  
"Matt, can I come in?" Vivian asked. Matt could tell she was feeling rather awkward about something. If only he knew.  
  
"You're asking for my permission?" Matt fired back, evident that he was still mad from the night before. "I thought I had to have permission from you, not the other way around."  
  
"Matt, I wanted to apologize for last night." Vivian said knowing she deserved that remark from Matt.  
  
"And just what exactly would you be apologizing for?" Matt asked loving the fact that Vivian felt so nervous and out of character at the moment.  
  
"Everything. You were right to yell at me. I was just surprised by your recent turn of events, that's all. I didn't think after all these years that you'd actually listen to me. I mean, before you always listened to what you thought was right, not me."  
  
"Well you were the only motivator." Matt confessed remembering the harsh yet true words that had come out of Ruby's mouth.  
  
"Matt I also wanted to apologize for how I behaved. I guess well, I felt threatened." Vivian confessed while she looked at her feet.  
  
"Shocker there." Matt said catching Vivian by surprise with his new smart- ass attitude.  
  
"Are you implying something Matt?" Vivian asked not able to hide the smile spreading on her face.  
  
"Why don't you come in and we'll talk about it?" Matt offered before Vivian entered his house. Matt closed the door behind him, knowing that today was definitely going to be different now that he had come back to the Pack.  
  
******************  
  
Sophia was about halfway to Sherman's when she couldn't stand it anymore and stopped at a nearby creek to get a drink. She was exhausted, hungry, in pain, and scared because of the fact that she had no idea what would happen now that she had returned to Wolf Lake. She had never done something so drastic in her life. It was going to cause utter chaos among the residents of Wolf Lake, especially the humans in town because they were the ones who thought she died of an unknown heart condition. Now what was she going to tell them? She couldn't say she faked her death, half the town would want her committed.  
  
She couldn't go there right now. She had to focus on the most important problem at hand right now. She had to get to Sherman's and fast if she was going to keep her secret until she was more powerful to take on the whole Pack. It, however, did not hurt having Ruby, John, and her father on her side plus Sherman who usually had a way with changing people's minds and making them see the better hand of situations.  
  
She was just about to bend down and take another drink of water when she sensed someone very close to her. A few seconds later, she discovered that it was a Skinwalker in full wolf form. In fact it was a male Skinwalker. Not about to stay and find out who it was, Sophia pulled herself away from her fear, and started to climb out of the small valley the creek was located in. However, she didn't get far. The trap, which was still clamped on her leg, got stuck on a root sticking out. She tried to pull it loose, but that just caused more pain to come flooding to her leg.  
  
Whoever it was, they were getting closer by the second. Sophia only had about ten seconds to get free and run like the wind to not be seen. She pulled once more on the trap, this time from a different direction, finally able to free herself. The pain increasing in her leg was enough for her to pass out, but her heart was beating so rapid, there was no stopping her from taking off. She immediately began running as fast as she could, not sticking around to find out who was hunting her down. She opened her mind to see if Ruby was awake yet to find her in a deep sleep. Doing a little rewiring, she noticed that John was awake and she could send him a message by going through Ruby's mind.  
  
John, wake Ruby up. Now!  
  
Sophia's fear was evident in the distress call to John, but considering the circumstances, it only added to the effect that she needed Ruby to wake up.  
  
****************  
  
Luke came upon a small creek which looked like it had just been inhabited by another wolf by the claw marks on the other side. He looked on the other side of the forest to see the rustling of branches. His prey was within in sights. He had found his target although he had no idea who it was he at least knew it was a Skinwalker. As he detected the wolf scent, he noticed it was mixed with a few other things. Mud and forest scent were among them, but the one that was the most present was the strong presence of blood. His prey was wounded and by the smell of it, it was a pretty bad wound.  
  
Even more curious than before, Luke continued to chase his victim subject to his chase. It exhilarated him to know that his prey was being hunted and was scared that he would find it soon. As he charged after the wolf, he could smell her fear hanging high in the air. Wait, her? Somehow Luke could also now detect that his prey was in fact female, and a powerful one at that. Nonetheless, he loved the thrill of a chase, and pressed on picking up his speed.  
  
****************  
  
"Ruby, c'mon, time to wake up." John begged with her while also trying to shake her awake. She responded by giving him the cold shoulder, and rolling away from his touch. He came to rest his mouth by her ear and whispered very soft, "Sophia's in trouble."  
  
That got her up. She immediately sat up alert, almost hitting John in the process. She instantly tapped into Sophia's mind to find out just how bad the situation was. She was in Wolf Lake and making her way here while also being chased in the process. She was tired and in pain, but the worst thing was her fear and anger were getting the best of her. She had no idea who was chasing her, only that she hoped it wasn't Tyler thinking it was Ruby.  
  
"Sophia, I'm here." Ruby said feeling like she was now part of the chase. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm about two miles away from Sherman's. Ruby you have to help me. I'm being chased. I think it might be-" Sophia said with a great amount of fear in her voice, more than Ruby had expected.  
  
"It's not him trust me I would know. Listen, I know you don't want to do this but find out who is chasing you. It might be your dad." Ruby said knowing how sometimes fear can get the best of you.  
  
"It's not trust me, but I'll look and see who it is." Sophia said as she slowed her pace a little bit and turned around in a circle to get a glimpse of her hunter. Of in the distance of about a hundred and fifty feet she saw a familiar gray wolf bolting towards her. She was so stunned that she stood there frozen until Ruby chimed in making her start running again.  
  
"Sophia? Sophia, who is it?" Ruby asked getting caught up in all of the drama although she was safely in the confines of Sherman's house.  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Sophia added quickly picking up her pace, knowing now that she needed to get farther away from him than she thought.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Ruby asked noticing the increase of initiative in Sophia as she began to run faster towards the house.  
  
"Luke." Sophia said before she cut off with Ruby and concentrated on her attempts to increase her speed, despite the pain coursing through her whole body now.  
  
****************  
  
Luke now had the wolf within his sights. He saw her slow down and circle around. From behind she had looked like she was a brown wolf, but her face looked lighter. Could her brown fur have just been mud on her real fur? He was too far away and she was moving too fast for him to find out right now. Once her eyes locked with his, he saw the fear expressed in her smaller frame before she turned back around and took off running faster than before. Her will to beat him flattered and at the same time angered him. Still, he pressed on and pushed harder to catch up to her knowing that she was wounded and therefore weaker than he was.  
  
Luke felt for the first time in days alive. It was like something or someone just took complete control over him and he once again felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Usually it took quite a few hard drinks to get this dream bound, but there was no liquor in his body. Not one speck. He was just one with his wolven self, chasing down his prey. Closing in to her range. He could smell the victory in his hunt. He looked off in the distance to see a house in the clearing just ahead. The house was familiar, but Luke couldn't remember whose it was, the wolf was completely in control now.  
  
****************  
  
Oh thank God, Sophia thought as she saw Sherman's house coming in to view. She began to get scared there for a moment since she realized that Luke had just picked up his pace once again and hers was starting to slow, her body sensing it couldn't go through too much more physical activity. She pinpointed Ruby's exact location within the house and ran towards the window of a bedroom seeing that no doors nor windows were open. Her stomach was forming into knots and she was scared she wouldn't have the strength to, but she put everything she had left-her strength, mind, body, and soul- into one job towards the window, seeking her only option.  
  
As she jumped, she bent her head down, shielding her eyes from the glass that was about to break. She lengthen her already lean body and jumped with perfect precision through the small window, listening to the sound on glass shattering on the floor. Her paws landed on the floor with a rather loud thud. She was balanced even with the landing of all four legs onto the hardwood floor. Her eyes glowed brightly gold for seconds until returning to their natural honey brown color. She looked to her right to see John and Ruby still on the bed, shocked from Sophia's actions.  
  
Ruby and John both noticed her stance there before them, looking superior and defiant. Her power and dominance as a wolf was well shown even though the mud on her coat could have fouled anyone that she was brown instead of white. But Ruby along with John knew the truth about her destiny and her position within the Pack. She would be a great, if not the greatest addition to the Pack ever. Her anger and ignorance along with her kindness to lesser beings made her already wise in her young age. It was a pleasant mix of her mother and father.  
  
Sophia went to take a step towards John and Ruby, but her legs finally gave in, resulting in her fall to the floor. Seeing her power draining, John and Ruby quickly came to her aid. John went towards the window to look for Luke as Ruby went to help Sophia as she sat down with her on the floor. John saw Luke about fifty feet away, legs pumping under him, his adrenaline at full blast, accelerating him to complete his task and prepare himself for the jump into the window. John ducked back into the confines of the room seeing Sophia out of breath and almost out of life.  
  
"He's coming, quick." John said pulling himself away from the window knowing that there was no way there were going to be able to run from Luke especially with Sophia's state of health.  
  
"Sophia, you have to flip. You hear me?" Ruby said pleading with her, knowing that she would freak if Luke saw that she was a white wolf let alone that she was alive. "Do you want Luke to see you as a white wolf?"  
  
When Ruby said those last few words she knew she had gotten to Sophia for she even looked up at Ruby worry present in her eyes. She knew she had more strength when she was in wolven form, but when she felt this exhausted now, what was going to happen to her when she changed back. She had no choice though. Letting Luke see her alive was one thing, but another was for him to see her in wolven form.  
  
******************  
  
Matt was sitting at the table with Vivian across from him when Sophia's scream came crashing into his mind. He almost choked on his coffee. Trying to hide the pain he felt for his daughter, he looked up at Vivian, realizing just how much it had affected him. Vivian looked at him as if he had just had a seizure. He coughed and tried to act normal, but nothing was going to take away her curiousness.  
  
"Matt, are you okay?" She asked worry obvious in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just forgot I have to do something." Matt said standing up and setting his still half-full coffee mug into the sink. "I'm sorry Vivian. Can we cut this short?"  
  
"Yeah, I have things to do as well." She said handing her mug to Matt. "I don't want to keep you from other engagements." Vivian said as Matt walked her towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by Vivian. It was good to talk." Matt said while opening the door.  
  
"Yeah, we should do this again next time, but hopefully I won't have to start a fight with you just so I can talk to you again." Vivian said stepping out on the stoop. "Bye Matt."  
  
"Bye." Matt said waiting till she walked at least ten feet away from the house till closing the door, not wanting to sound rushed. He didn't even wait for her car to start before he walked towards the back of the house, losing his clothes in the process. He opened the screen door and took a quick glance before shedding his skin for fur and took off running to Sherman's house.  
  
******************  
  
Luke was only a few feet away now as he prepared himself for the jump knowing he could make it if his prey could as well. He flew through the window just as perfectly as Sophia had. Instead, Luke changed back into human form after he had cleared the window. As Luke was flying through the window and changing he noticed a scream ripping through the air. Eyes glowing brightly knowing he had won, Luke landed on the floor in a crouch ready to face his prey head on, immediately allowing his eyes to go back to normal in shock. Only he hadn't expected who his prey had been. He thought that scream had sounded familiar, but it didn't register even though it had only been a week since he had last heard that scream which caused his heart to cease beating for a second.  
  
Sophia sat on the ground covered with mud and full of exhaustion as Ruby held her close, letting her know that she was safe. Ruby mentally promised Sophia that she would make sure Luke stayed his distance and kept her secret, but a part of Sophia from somewhere deep inside made her want to tell Ruby that it was okay and that Luke could stay, but she knew that she wasn't about to get attached to anyone while she was here. She had no intention of staying. She repeated that last phrase over and over in her mind, but pictures and the sight of Luke in front of her came rushing back to greet her, making her emotions swirl.  
  
"Sophia." Luke said her name loving the feel of it on his tongue, yet Sophia didn't know how she felt about him saying her name. The only action was closing her eyes, not wanting to know if they would turn gold or not.  
  
As he spoke her name he remembered that his prey was wounded, and he began to look down Sophia's body until he saw her leg. The sight was unbearable for Luke wanting to look away at the sight of her leg being trapped in the confines of steel. Taking a closer look he saw how the trap went all the way down to the bone. She was in immense amounts of pain and yet she had been able to outrun him even with his added adrenaline rush and unknown force pushing him towards her.  
  
"Sophia" Luke repeated this time taking a step closer, seeking her touch. He lightly brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away a single tear tracking its way down her face.  
  
She whimpered lightly and moved closer to Ruby. Luke's gaze fell to his sister's seeing that she wasn't shocked nor surprised at Sophia being alive. He knew Sophia was scared, but he didn't know why Sophia was scared of him. Yes he was stalking her like a cat does a mouse, but he didn't know that it was her. He tried to talk to her on their link, but she had shut him out, not wanting to feel any part of him let alone talk to him.  
  
"Sophia it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Luke said letting his hand rest on her cheek. Sophia was confused by his touch. She didn't know whether she should bat his hand away or hold it. Her emotions made her go crazy. Knowing she couldn't make a decision she looked to Ruby for help.  
  
Ruby felt her uneasiness and felt the confusion beating at Sophia. Ruby looked at John for help knowing that somehow he always knew what to do. John didn't even need to talk to her on their pathway or out loud to know what she wanted from him. He quickly walked around Luke and lowered himself onto the other side of Sophia. He effortlessly dropped himself to her level and picked her up in his arms. As he stood, he quickly glanced at Luke who was giving him the look of death for touching Sophia, but the kid wasn't scaring him in the least bit. John just simply turned around and walked out of the room in search for Sherman who could help Sophia. Luke went to follow desperately wanting to be with Sophia to make sure she was okay and to get some questions answered when his sister stopped him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ruby asked furious with her brother. "Sophia has been through so much already, she does not need to be chased by anyone, especially you."  
  
"I didn't know it was Sophia until I landed in this room." Luke said angry his sister was telling him what to do just like everyone else. "I don't even know why I started chasing her in the first place. I just had a gut instinct."  
  
"I'm sure you did. Just steer clear of her for awhile, she's had enough trauma the past few days." Ruby said walking towards the door to leave.  
  
"She's had trauma, I've had trauma. I haven't been able to sleep for a week because I knew she was alive and I couldn't go out there and find her myself. I was caged to the confines of Wolf Lake. I spent almost all my time in the forest, pacing the boundaries of the town hoping for some direction to head in. Meanwhile everyone else has been on my ass to get over her when I can't even get her out of my dreams when I actually sleep let alone my mind every second of the day." Luke said letting his sister know really how much he cared for Sophia. He wasn't just going to come out and tell her he was in love with her because he didn't want Sophia to hear everything they were saying, but it was too late. She had heard every word.  
  
Stop it. Please. Sophia said to both of them. She didn't need them fighting, not now of all times especially since she couldn't clearly pick a side.  
  
Luke let Sophia's message distract Ruby as he ran past her and searched out Sophia's scent in the house. He walked into a bedroom across the hallway to see Sophia on the bed and Sherman preparing to take off the trap on her leg. John was standing by the door arms crossed over his chest. Ruby came up behind him to take her place next to John. Luke however walked closer to Sophia. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and kept his eyes locked on hers knowing that she had countless emotions surfacing through her body, but the strongest one was pain.  
  
"All right Sophia, this part is going to be the most painful." Sherman said looking her in the eyes. "Are you ready?"  
  
Sophia took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but nothing seemed to calm her heart. The only thing she could think of to let her relax was to hold someone's hand. Looking over at Ruby and John holding onto one another, she decided against relying on Ruby for everything. However, there was another person in the room. Sophia couldn't even believe she was even considering this as a possibility. Luke was only a foot away from her touch, she could just ask him to hold her hand, knowing that he would gladly accept. It was about time Luke felt some of her pain anyway.  
  
"Will you hold my hand?" Sophia asked looking at Luke. He at first felt shocked that she was looking at him let alone talking to him. One look into his pale green eyes was enough to let Sophia's heart slow down a few beats.  
  
With a simple nod, Luke outstretched his arm and gently took her hand in his. Sophia thought he would just hold her hand, but he did more than she bargained for. Figures. Luke held her small, delicate hand with both of his while also coming within a closer vicinity of her body. Caressing the soft skin on the back of her hand both comforted Sophia and relaxed her at the same time.  
  
"Sophia, are you ready?" Sherman asked her once again.  
  
"Yeah." Sophia said knowing that she wasn't, but she had to get it over with.  
  
"All right here we go." Sherman said before he began to try to free Sophia from the old, rusty confines of the trap.  
  
Sophia thought that stepping on the trap was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, but boy was she mistaken. It hurt at least twice as much trying to get it off, mainly from the constant changing of skins, from wolf to human and back. Another factor that contributed to her pain was the task of getting the rusty device off her. It was old and didn't want to move. Sherman tried to be delicate, but was going to take brute force to eventually get the trap off her leg.  
  
Luke had never felt his heart twist so much in his life. It was bad enough to see Sophia's face, the way she tried to hide the excruciating pain she was overcome with. Her nails were digging into his skin, but that was nothing compared to his own heart breaking in his chest. To see her other hand clutching the sheets on the bed, knuckles gone white, Luke wanted to look away. He didn't want her to go through this. In fact, if he could, he would gladly switch places with her so long as her pain was minimal or none at all. Sophia muffled a scream against a pillow, and then looked up into the eyes of the man caring so much for her he was willing to trade places with her. She saw that in his eyes, bewildered by the change in him. He really was a completely different person.  
  
When the trap finally came off her leg, she finally felt so relieved in days. And yet she had been able to calm herself so she wouldn't flip by the help of the exact person who she didn't want to become attached to. Regardless, he had grieved for her, missed her, and even believed that she was alive. He was ready to risk everything, especially his position in the Pack, just to see if she was alive. It was amazing how much people can change when something drastic happens. Breathing deeply on the bed, Sophia felt the sweat beginning to appear on her forehead. Knowing for a fact that she didn't have the words to thank Luke, she simply pulled herself to him in a hug. Seeking his stability, his strength, and his courage, Sophia curled up next to Luke, hands still tightly together. Luke put his other arm around her waist and pulled her towards him in desperation. Finally with her in his arms was he able to actually breathe in days. It just seemed like she was his one and only stress-reliever, taking all off his problems away like the wind.  
  
Sophia knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop what her mind and heart were saying. She had feelings for Luke even if she wasn't ready to admit them to him nor herself, but regardless he hadn't forgotten about her this whole time she had been gone. And that meant a lot. It showed that he didn't just think that she was the half-breed, the Sheriff's daughter, or a fresh piece of meat. It meant that she was actually a person and he respected her for who she was. And that rarely happens to anyone who ever meets Lucas Cates. 


	9. Chp 9

Luke and Sophia were still entwined moments later. Sophia's breathing slowly beginning to return to normal, helped by Luke's hands willing to comfort her. Thankful for this moment, Luke lightly pressed a kiss on top her head not caring about the fact that she smelled of mud and forest. Sophia's eyes opened wide when he kissed her, not really knowing how much he really cared for her till then. She thought their feelings as friends were mutual, but evidently Luke wanted more than friendship. The thing that scared Sophia was that she wanted more than friendship too. Luke took a deep breath noticing her fear, insecurity, and distrust in him right now. He would make sure that would change in no time at all. It was time for Sophia to see a different side of Lucas Cates. She had to know that he had changed and he was willing to forget everything to be with her.  
  
"And so it begins." a voice said from the doorway. Breaking the hold, Sophia turned to see who had said that remark so smugly. Sherman, John, and Ruby had moved a few feet away from the doorway to allow their visitor to see the spectacle at hand. Sophia had expected her father saying those words, but she was surprised when they came from the Alpha's mouth, even though she knew her father was thinking the same. Both Matt and Vivian stood naked in the doorway, the fresh scent of the forest absorbed in their skin.  
  
Sophia looked at Vivian's threatening glare, dismissing it until she got to her father's. She couldn't believe the reaction he had on his face. He was actually smiling. Smiling. Matt Donner never smiles. The grin creeping across his face was almost scaring as it was confusing. Sophia had no idea what was going through her father's mind, but she could have sworn he was on something for that reaction to show. Her attention then moved to Luke who had ignored his mother's glare on him and Sophia and had tightened his hold around Sophia possessively. With that action, Sophia looked right at Luke who kept his gaze locked onto his mother's, matching and defying her threat with one of his own, letting his eyes flash a brilliant gold.  
  
"Luke, we need to talk." Vivian said very sternly before letting her eyes flash gold threatenly at Sophia which made Luke growl aggressively towards his mother and Alpha. Barking her order had caused Sophia to look more worried at Luke who broke the gaze with his mother, sensing Sophia's guilt. Not wanting to be the reason to separate Luke and his mom, Sophia thought about moving away from Luke, but his strength outweighed hers even with white wolven blood in her veins. Catching the hint of guilt and worry mixed with confused in Sophia's eyes, Luke backed down and loosened his grip on Sophia letting his hands grip his knees instead. "Now Luke." Vivian said not losing her tone with her son as she grew impatient. Luke slowly took a deep breath before standing letting his hand slide up his bare thighs. He took his time, knowing that his mother's nerve was thinning by the second.  
  
Luke, please, before your mother kills you. Sophia said interrupting his thoughts and telling him what to do. She didn't need Vivian to be mad on top of being shocked and dismayed with her. Luke looked back at Sophia with a broad smile spreading across her face, loving the fact that she was also barking orders for him as well. It corresponded with his answer back to her.  
  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
Sophia slowly nodded her head, not able to stop her own smile spreading across her face. She couldn't believe how he could make everything something to smile about and always change her mood within seconds. He casually turned his head back towards his mother letting the smile fade and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
"What the hell are you thinking Luke?" Vivian asked her son once he closed the front door, stepping out onto Sherman's front porch.  
  
"I'm thinking how insane my mom is. What's your problem?" Luke asked unsure of his mother's behavior. He admitted that she had been acting weird lately, but he had no idea she would be mad with his infatuation with Sophia. He had been sulking for the past week and now she seemed surprised that Luke would be with her.  
  
"Luke you know what is wrong here. How many times have I told you to get over Sophia. If you want to have your position in the Pack-"  
  
"Fuck my position with the Pack." Luke said interrupting his mother, not really caring about what she had to say. She had pressed him time and time again and regardless of how he acted, he was destined to become Alpha. "I could care less about becoming Alpha." Luke said which was the truth even if he did love the power that came with his position.  
  
"How dare you..." Vivian said anger boiling inside. "I did not work my ass off to get you in the position you are in right now. Luke, your father was Alpha and now I am Alpha, don't waste what others have done to see you happy."  
  
"Happy? Mom are you that blind? For the first time in days, I am happy, and that is because of a person. Not some position within a Pack who has destroyed the one person I actually care about." Luke said not believing he had said so much to his mother, but she had to know the truth. She had to know just how much Sophia had changed his outlook on life and how big of a spot she held in his heart.  
  
"You're calling me blind? Boy Luke, do you have nerve? You are so blinded by some infatuation that you can't even think straight for five seconds to realize what kind of effect Sophia Donner will have on this Pack. Do you even know what color she is? For all you know she could be brown or a dark gray. No son of mine will be caught dead with a weak, half-breed as a mate." Vivian said catching the bright glare of Luke's eyes gone Wolven out of the corner of her very own angered, bright amber eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
"All right, what do we do now?" Sophia asked after she knew Luke and Vivian were far enough away not to hear. The five of them (Sophia, Sherman, Matt, Ruby, and John) had come closer towards Sophia and began to think of how to break the ice of telling Vivian and Luke what happened. Sophia looked around to blank faces, not really knowing how they should go about explaining what had happened nor how much they would tell each other.  
  
"Well I'm sure they both have questions." Sherman said stating the obvious.  
  
"And they'll want answers." Matt finished for him, seeing the worry rise in the room, knowing that they all held secrets to which more and more people were becoming aware of them. "So the next question is who do we tell and how much do we tell?"  
  
"I think Luke doesn't really need to know all the details." Ruby said taking them all by surprise. "C'mon think about it. He hasn't yet freaked out nor asked one question. All he cares about is Sophia's alive. And we don't have to worry about him telling others because he probably won't leave Sophia's side now for fear she'll disappear again." Ruby said stating what everyone else thought, only she had the strength to say it. "So I guess our only problem will be Vivian."  
  
Ruby glanced around the small circle they had formed to see others looking around to find the answer perhaps hidden on someone's face, but all of them came up empty-handed. Suddenly they all looked at Sophia, knowing that it was her secret and her choice to decide what to do with it and who to tell.  
  
"What?" she asked looking around, unsure why she was again the center of attention, something she was going to have to get used to from now on.  
  
"Do you want Vivian to know?" Matt asked Sophia trying to sound like it wasn't a big issue, but Sophia knew that breaking the news to the Alpha that she was the second white wolf in a generation, something that had never happened before, would create utter chaos among the Pack. It also meant that Sophia would now have to spend the rest of her life in Wolf Lake, something she had dreaded for the past 17 years.  
  
"What other choice do I have? I have to tell her." Sophia said knowing that the issue was inescapable.  
  
"Sophia's right. I think that it would be best to tell Vivian." John said surprising them all that he would voice his opinion when he was usually an open-minded, laid back person. Seeing the suspicion on some of their faces, John decided to continue his decision with an explanation. "Listen, Vivian thrives on that whole leadership stuff. Right?" John asked seeing a few nods coming from Sherman and Matt. "What do you think is every leader's number one goal?"  
  
"To gain territory?" Sophia asked unsure about where John was headed with this.  
  
"No, to be remembered." Ruby said figuring out what John was talking about. "She'll be remembered by being the ruler who not only was the first female Alpha, but the Alpha who was the ruler when two white wolves were in the Pack at the same time."  
  
"Right, which means Vivian will have a motive for being very accepting towards your surprising coat color." John finished for her with a smile on his face knowing that they now had something to protect Sophia with.  
  
"Plus, the more Vivian finds out about Sophia being white, the better. When Sophia has to be introduced, shall we say, to the Pack, the Alpha will already be on her side." Matt added, seeking more protection for his daughter. "Although Vivian may not have some strong supporters, most of the Pack respects her and Sherman. Therefore, they'll fall in with her."  
  
Sophia nodded her head approvingly, seeing that she had good reasons to tell Vivian, but still they weren't good enough. They needed something for leverage against Vivian. Sophia didn't know any of her secrets or weaknesses, she barely knew the woman at all, except that she was Luke's mother. She looked once again among the small circle and came to rest her gaze on Ruby across from her. Ruby had a bright, big grin stretching across her face. Sophia could tell how she was trying to hide back the laughs. Confused, Sophia began to wonder what was going on in her mind, only Ruby had blocked her out completely.  
  
"Ruby, tell me what you're thinking." Sophia voiced vocally making everyone turn their attention towards Ruby, adding to Sophia's wonder of what Ruby had up her sleeve.  
  
*******************  
  
"I don't care what color she is; it doesn't matter. All that matters are the feelings I have for her." Luke said not believing that he was telling his mother all of this, but something compelled him to do so just like something attracted him to chasing after Sophia.  
  
"Are they really feelings or just hormones?" Vivian fired back, daring her son to say anything more.  
  
"It's not the same as Presley. Sophia's different."  
  
"That she is Luke. Any she has no authority taking your leadership with Pack away from you." Vivian said keeping her end of the fight even though it was breaking her heart to hurt her son the way she was. "She does not have the blood to stand next to you."  
  
That got to him.  
  
"Funny how she doesn't have the right blood when you're completely head over heels for her father, who would have been Alpha." Luke said hitting so close to home for his mother.  
  
"That does not change the fact that she is still a half-breed and a weaker wolf in our Pack. It's amazing that she survived the flip."  
  
"But she did. Don't you get it she did, and she has her father's blood in her veins. Trust me when I say she's strong. She had the power to outrun me even with a wounded leg. Give her a chance. As Alpha you should at least show that much respect." Luke said stabbing another blow to his mother's heart and he knew it too, seeing it in her eyes.  
  
********************  
  
"Ruby?" Sophia asked leaning towards her more feeling like she was sitting on the edge of a chair with anticipation. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"  
  
"I have got the best reason for you to tell Vivian, but you have to tell her everything." Ruby said making sure Sophia was clear on how much was at stake.  
  
"Okay. Explain." Sophia said growing impatient along with everyone else in the room.  
  
"We obviously know that Luke has displayed feelings for you. In fact, it might as well be written on his face that he loves you. Vivian, however, does not approve having the half-breed as a daughter-in-law because nothing will stop her from making sure that Luke becomes Alpha some day. But what one thing will almost guarantee him with that position is having..." Ruby said finishing letting them all come to terms with what she was thinking.  
  
"A white wolf as a mate." Sophia finished being the first to catch on. "What makes you think that I will become Luke's mate, Ruby?"  
  
"What makes you think you won't?" Ruby fired back looking at Sophia seeing a blush surface to her cheeks. "We all have known since you two were kids that there was a bond between the two of you just like you and me. It was only a matter of time before we all found out that it was your flipping that would change everything. Probably for the better." Ruby finished making Sophia smile.  
  
"So are we all clear with what we have to do?" Ruby asked knowing that this question was really for Sophia, but the others had to be in on it as well. Nods and yeses went all around the circle and everyone was certain what they were doing had to be done, so they just thought they might has well be prepared and perhaps get something out of it.  
  
"All right then, let's get things over with." Sophia said taking a deep breath already regretting coming back to Wolf Lake. Damn that conscience of hers.  
  
"I'll go get Vivian." Matt said standing up and walking towards the door, but he only made it halfway when Luke came walking in the room.  
  
"You'll have to go a lot farther than you think." Luke said trying not to crack a smile. "She got pissed and went home." Luke finished so that Matt understood what happened.  
  
"I'll be back later then. With Vivian." Matt finished knowing that Sophia was off the hook for now, but she would worry about it until it was over. "Sophia, get some rest. You need it, and I'll be back later to check on you." Matt said planting a light kiss on Sophia's cheek before glaring at Luke, making sure the young pup knew that Matt had still not changed his views about him completely. Making sure that Luke caught his drift, he kept his eyes on him until he walked out of the room leaving in search for Vivian.  
  
*******************  
  
"Well it's been an interesting morning, why don't we all get some breakfast?" Sherman asked hoping to pry Luke away from Sophia long enough for her to get some sleep. Getting the point, Ruby and John quickly left the room leaving Luke still at Sophia's bedside and Sherman waiting for him at the door. "Luke. Breakfast?"  
  
Taking a look at Sherman and then returning his attention to Sophia, Luke saw how Sophia lowered herself into the covers, her body calling for much needed sleep, her journey wearing on her aching body. How ever much he wanted to be there with her every second, his stomach began to growl with the mentioning of food and quietly exited the room, Sherman behind him closing the door to drown out some of the noise.  
  
Letting all her aggression out in a deep breath, Sophia closed her eyes, not realizing just how heavy they actually were. With only the falling of her head on the pillow, she quickly fell into the routine of sleep she hadn't experienced in a long time. It felt good to be back in Wolf Lake, her home. Knowing that she was familiar and happy with most of its atmosphere, Sophia allowed herself to fully relax and let her guard down long enough to allow her to heal the damage already done and prepare for more to come.  
  
*******************  
  
"Vivian." Matt called out, his hand still on the doorknob after opening the unlocked door. He had waited a few hours, hoping that in that time Vivian's anger would simmer down, but he had no idea how much it had kept boiling. "Vivian." Matt continued, letting his voice call out in the deserted house. Walking deeper into the spacious living area, Matt saw that the door to the back porch was open letting the scent of the forest hang heavily in the house. Walking towards the back of the house he quickly glanced outside of the door seeing the small frame belonging to Vivian standing on the back porch, resting her elbows on the railing.  
  
"Vivian, we need to talk." Matt said slowly inching his way closer towards her, cautiously aware of the fact that she was mad. It didn't take a mind reader to see that.  
  
"Talk about what Matt? Maybe perhaps the fact that you forgot to tell me that your dead daughter is oops, miracously alive?" Vivian said staring him down. "How in the hell could you forget something like that? Let alone let my son become aware of her ability to change before forewarning me."  
  
"Yes let me think about the possibility of telling the Alpha that my half- human daughter wants to leave Wolf Lake because she has suffered so much pain from being ridiculed over the years. But maybe you have no idea what it feels like being stepped on by others, do you Alpha?" Matt asked not letting Vivian get to him nor threaten his daughter.  
  
"Don't start Matt, you know what sacrifices I have made to make sure my son is happy." Vivian said through her clenched teeth, refraining herself from lashing out at Matt.  
  
"I don't consider sleeping with half of the males in the Pack a sacrifice." Matt said not backing down. "I guess your son does follow your footsteps. He judges just like you do and sleeps around with everyone as well."  
  
That was the last straw. Vivian couldn't bottle her emotions anymore especially when someone assaulted her son whether it was physical or verbal. Lengthening her already long nails, Vivian lashed out at Matt, catching him by surprise, and slicing a razor thin line across his cheek. However slowed his reaction was, Matt didn't flinch nor blink when Vivian 'clawed' him. In fact he didn't even touch his wound knowing that it would begin to heal in seconds.  
  
"Finished yet?" Matt asked sarcastically, keeping his calm about the situation which made Vivian think of his youth and how careless he had been back then, reflecting his present mood. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm and Vivian almost forgot to exhale, remembering and treasuring that feeling once more. Matt had been so cold and uptight the past two decades, it was captivating seeing his old self again.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Matt asked her seeing that she was still upset with the way he acted towards her. "We both will protect our children from any harm and pain. I thought you would see that Vivian especially when your son is completely infatuated with my daughter."  
  
"What?" She asked seeming surprised not from the news but from Matt's playful manner with the situation. The roles were surely reversed this time.  
  
"C'mon, don't tell me you're that blind. You have to see it. Your son is completely head over heels in love with my daughter. I think Sophia's disappearance really did get through to him in more ways than one." Matt said continuing to surprise Vivian further with his odd behavior. "You and I both know that our children have a connection. We've been trying for so long for them to stay away from each other, it may have just pushed them further towards each other."  
  
"My son will not become involved with your daughter." Vivian said sternly as if she was talking to Luke himself.  
  
"He seems pretty convinced who he wants to be with. I'm done fighting with Sophia. If that is what she wants so be it, but as long as she stays safe and happy, I'm content to let Luke be with her." Matt said wishing Sophia could be there just so he could see the look on her face.  
  
"There's no way my son will be caught dead with a half-breed." Vivian said angrily not backing down from her offensive side to getting Luke the highest position within the Pack possible. "Because I have invested too much time and effort for him to become Alpha to waste it on some girl who is an insignificant color and of no importance to the Pack.  
  
"How would you know? Have you even seen her pelt?" Matt tempted trying to stay calm but his anger only grew not letting anyone especially Vivian crawl under his skin about his daughter, the second white wolf of the Pack.  
  
*****************  
  
(A/N- I have the greatest song for this next scene. "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down is a song to which I feel is exactly what Luke is feeling right now, and what he will be feeling in the next couple of chapters. Haha. I know something you don't. Hope you like it.)  
  
Luke sat down next to Sophia listening to the rhythmatic and steady beating of her heart, loving the sound. Her heart which he vowed to soon own, no matter what the costs were. All that mattered was that she was back and this time to stay. He was sure of that, just as sure as she would be promised to him. Even her father couldn't help her now.  
  
/A hundred days had made me older/ since the last time that I saw your pretty face/  
  
Looking down at her features, Luke saw the sratches, bruises, and stress begin to disappear with her much needed sleep. She had been exhausted and yet he had added to her exhaustion by chasing her in the woods. He kicked himself now for adding to her amount of pain and grief at the moment. She had been through so much this past week, his torture seemed almost minimal. He had drove himself crazy, he had been setback, and maybe shed a tear or two, and even though he didn't know her whole story he could tell by the words she chose and the way she shut herself off, that the past week had been hell for her.  
  
/A thousand lights had made me colder/ and I don't think I can look at this the same/  
  
He remembered the last few days how hard they had been for him, how devastated he had been from her death. He couldn't imagine going through that test again. He was sucked in his own destructive path trying to find her and being stuck in this god forsaken town. She was the only thing that had kept him sane the past few months and when she was gone he literally thought he was going to go crazy.  
  
/But all the miles had separate/ They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face/  
  
He remembered all the alcohol he had consumed and the hours spent in the shower trying to get rid of it. He remembered the nights spent at her gravesite trying to find the right words to say that he was sorry, to say goodbye when he was fighting against himself trying to stop himself from giving in the possibility of her being dead. Now he knew the truth, he knew that she was alive and nothing would stop him from professing his true feelings now.  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but your still on my lonely mind/  
  
Sophia had definitely changed his life, there was no doubt in that. Just how much, he was still coming to terms with along with why she had faked her death. Another question was why she came back if she had wanted out bad enough to let people think that she was dead. What was the Pack going to say about this? And John? And Matt? So many changes were happening and they all started with Sophia. How important was she in his life let alone the lives of everyone else in Wolf Lake?  
  
/I think about you baby/ and I dream about you all the time/  
  
Looking back down at Sophia, watching her body shift under the sheets, Luke's arm moved unwillingly towards her face, wanting everything in his power to hold her and protect her, keep her safe from the Pack and how they would judge her now. He wanted her for himself and no one else. He wanted to feel her skin next to his, loving the difference from her pale, luminescent skin to his richly dark tanned. Pulling back, Luke stopped himself, not wanting to wake her.  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but your still with me in my dreams/  
  
He had spent so many nights fantasizing about her and now she was lying right in front of her. Innocent and vulnerable. Able for the taking. He could have her and mark her for himself. He could make her dreams come true and change her life forever with his undying love for her. But would she except him?  
  
/And tonight it's only you and me/  
  
He had hurt her before and she had fled, tried of his games. She had lost trust and honesty in his words, seeing them as lies hurting him more than she knew with her doubt in his foolish attempts at showing her how much she meant to him. (Confrontations with Presley and Scott) However, Luke had changed, and it was time that the new Luke stepped out and Sophia saw him for all he was. Now the vulnerable one, he would put his heart on the line ready to be accepted or stabbed.  
  
/The miles just keep rolling/ as the people either way to say hello/  
  
He sensed her pain and distrust in him. That was evident, but what he didn't see, hidden back in the furthest part of Sophia's mind was the aching for him that she desired. Luke saw a great battle coming on for Sophia's heart, when in reality all Sophia wanted was to be able to trust him. She didn't want to just be friends, but she wasn't even sure of what they were right now.  
  
/I heard this life is overrated/ but I hope it gets better as we go/  
  
He had questions that needed answered and she didn't know if she had the courage to tell him what she had kept inside for so long and who she truly was. She was certain if she could trust Luke to keep his word long enough to not spill the beans to the whole Pack that she was alive and the other secrets she held, not yet willing to let others know about those either.  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but your still on my lonely mind/  
  
It would be the test of all tests if they made it through still together with all the information and feelings that they kept hidden to protect the other. Only time would tell until they would be able to agree to disagree for the sake of the Pack. Only time would bring their hearts together, and only time would bring forth the truth.  
  
/I think about you baby/ and I dream about you all the time/  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but your still with me in my dreams/  
  
/And tonight girl it's only you and me/  
  
Luke saw truth and beauty in Sophia's life lying in front of him. He saw his future, a brilliant future with the one he loved. He saw everything fitting together perfectly in the end. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, Luke promised his heart and soul to the now fragile yet brave and strong woman he had yet to discover. Placing a light kiss on her lips, Luke tried not to indulge in any more, knowing for certain that she would be his and that they would be united in the Pack no matter what. Including pelt color.  
  
/Everything I know, and anywhere I go/ it gets hard but it won't take away my love/  
  
/And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done/ it gets hard but it won't take away my love/  
  
*****************  
  
Sophia was trying to sleep, but ever since she had flipped, she couldn't seem to be able to get through it all without having some type of vision or dream haunting her. She was currently being sucked into that damn tunnel, the smell musty and the twisting and turning of colors causing her head to spin in unison with the tunnel. Abruptly she stopped almost causing her body to continue spinning, but her fast instincts stopped her.  
  
Before her she saw herself standing in the Wolf Lake forest just beyond the walls confining her in the bedroom she was presently in. Sophia saw herself looking up at the moon, absorbing its effect on her skin. The luminescent feeling she craved, thrumming through her whole body. Her eyes wide upon the intensely glowing orb in that dark sky calling for her to run underneath its sheath every night for the rest of her life. Sophia dropped her head from the night above her to the figure looming in front of her. Bringing her eyes into focus, Sophia saw the magnificent body standing proudly and defiantly in front of her.  
  
She knew that body anywhere. That body that had come to her so many nights when she first had dreams about flipping and even afterwards, her mind playing deceitful tricks in trying to make her heart open again. Yes she had feelings for Luke, so many she tried to hide them instead of showing them, and yes he had those same feelings for her, but just how far was Sophia willing to go this time before he broke her heart again?  
  
Sophia looked into Luke's eyes, daring him to come closer, daring him to touch her skin. That skin that was calling out and wanting his touch with every fiber of her being. His warmth upon her chilled flesh. The flesh he dreamed about tasting the innocence and purity in it. The skin he wanted nothing but to rub up against his. Sophia knew his feelings for he practically broadcasted them out to her, but something inside her was calling her to not trust Luke, to run away from him, to never look at him again, but another part of her pulled her towards him, begging for him to take her in his arms. Begging that he would love her and take away all of her fear so she would never have to experience a broken heart again.  
  
Luke stepped closer to her body, but what she didn't realize was that she, too, also stepped closer. Placing her hands on his bare chest, Sophia tried to stabilize her breathing, tried to stay calm, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her heart and it's irregular beating when she locked eyes with him. Those glorious green orbs holding her attention and pulling her deeper into his soul. So intent of staring into those eyes, Sophia barely saw the closeness of their bodies until it was too late. Her lips were pressed up against Luke's bringing new meaning to the word shock. Her body was trembling and continued to do so as Luke's arms snaked around her body.  
  
Sophia put everything behind her and left her heart do the talking, or should I say acting, concentrating on the thought that Luke had his lips on hers and not-  
  
She had to ruin it. She had to go and think about what she promised herself she wouldn't. Her thoughts were now infected with the pictures of Luke and Presley, their limbs entwined with each others. She saw the passion and the wolf crying out in both of them, her heart breaking once again as a tear painfully tracked its way down her cheek. She felt disgusted in herself, seeing herself falling into another pit of pain and betrayal. Pushing back away from Luke, she was able to push herself out of her vision and back to the confines of that room again.  
  
It only took seconds to notice that she was not alone in that room. That the other person was watching her, and that they were currently brushing away that hurtful tear on her cheek, with that body she dreamed about sitting in front of her.  
  
*****************  
  
"No I have not seen her pelt, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that a half-breed will have no important pelt color within the Pack." Vivian barked back knowing that she was right. "You're daughter is probably the darkest of the wolves in the Pack. It's amazing that she even flipped-"  
  
"She did though. She did flip and she left. Thousand miles away she came back to us in less than two days on a wounded leg. And yet you have the guts to tell me that my daughter isn't strong enough." Matt barked letting it all out.  
  
"I'll admit the wolf within her is much like yours, but you can't deny the fact that her mother was human." Vivian growled out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I thank God for that." Matt fired back stunning Vivian. " I can't believe I actually came here to see if you would accept my daughter into the Pack and let you see her for who she really is, but I now see how clouded your judgment is." Matt said turning as he began to walk away.  
  
"What could possibly change my mind Matt?" Vivian tempted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hm?" Vivian seeing that she caught Matt this time for her question stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"If only you knew." Matt whispered as he turned back around to face Vivian. He knew that she heard him because her face now displayed confusion instead of optimism.  
  
****************  
  
"Luke?" Sophia asked adjusting her vision by batting away the tears filling her clouded eyes.  
  
Luke sensed her fright, her uneasiness, and her pain in that moment, but what caused them was a completely different problem. He tried to search her mind, but she pushed him back. He wondered why, but so did Sophia? He knew she couldn't stop him from talking vocally so it hurt her heart even more to have his lips talk to her, her eyes unable to stop from looking at him.  
  
"Sophia, what's wrong?" Luke asked having to refrain from using the word 'baby', dying to be able to call her that. "Is it your leg?"  
  
"No." Sophia answered quietly knowing that her leg was still healing and the pain was still there, but just like she blocked Luke out, she blocked out the pain, not wanting it to be a constant reminder of her visions. Visions about death, about grief, and about Luke-  
  
She had to stop thinking about him, but it was so hard to do when all it took was one look at him and he flooded her thoughts for hours.  
  
"I just had a bad dream." Sophia said not wanting to give details but she knew Luke would be curious. Surprisingly, however, he dropped the subject right there and didn't pry into her mind.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked stroking back her hair, content to do that for hours.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Sophia replied, closing her eyes to stop the falling of another tear, hearing her heart breaking in the process, but nothing could stop that drop from cascading down her cheek. She couldn't get that haunting picture out of her mind of Luke and Presley together. She wondered what they had done since she had been gone, but Sophia blocked that thought sensing the total corruption of her heart and soul. "Please don't touch me." Sophia whispered, but Luke heard it loud and clear from both Sophia's mouth and the private link they shared.  
  
Luke pulled back in an instant, not wanting to cause her pain, but he still had no idea what was bothering her. He wanted to reach out and hold her to comfort her, but somehow he was able to refrain himself. Although part of her begged to be in his arms, Sophia still couldn't trust him and didn't know if he had changed his ways for her yet. She wasn't about to get her heart stomped on, but at the moment it was tearing into shreds by her own thoughts of how much he had hurt her. If only she knew how much he really cared for her.  
  
Luke saw now that she didn't trust herself with him. That she didn't know just yet what she wanted and only him pushing would drive her farther away. Quietly he stood from his sitting position and began to walk towards the door. Sophia was able to wipe away the tears long enough to see his retreating body. She inwardly cried out for him, but it was too late. She was the one that had pushed him away. Luke heard her cry and turned at the door, knowing that she would be the one tested now. If she wanted him, he would wait for her, willing to take as much time as she needed.  
  
"I love you Sophia." he whispered quietly before walking out of the room not looking back.  
  
Sophia couldn't believe that she was the one to turn on him. She knew that she had made a mistake pushing him away, but had she pushed him away for good. Or was it so bad that she pushed away the one person who had broke her heart countless times before. The one person she cared about more than she knew. The one person she loved.  
  
Luke stepped in the night outside of Sherman's cabin. He would wait for Sophia, how long though he didn't know. He just hoped that she would come to him sooner rather than later. She had left a brand upon his soul and no one could replace that. No one. Taking one last look towards the moon, Luke began to walk into the woods, praying for some sort of miracle that would join Sophia and him together.  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but you're still on my lonely mind/  
  
/I think about you baby/ And I dream about you all the time/  
  
/I'm here without you baby/ but you're still with me in my dreams/  
  
/And tonight girl, it's only you and me/  
  
(A/N- If you don't already have this song, I strongly, strongly, and again I say strongly (do you get the point?) advise you to get it or download it. Just listening to it will explain everything. At least for me it did. Hope you understand why I used this song in here.) 


	10. Chp 10

"If I only knew what, Matt Donner?" Vivian asked curious what Matt had hidden in that thick skull of his.  
  
"If you only knew the truth about my daughter." Matt said finished with his conversation with Vivian. He wasn't going to deal with someone as stubborn and ignorant as Vivian so Sophia would just have to wait to tell Vivian about her true identity.  
  
"What identity?" Vivian asked Matt unaware that he had been broadcasting his thoughts out loud, enough for Vivian to hear.  
  
"Sophia as her true self." Matt finished as he began to walk towards the door, but Vivian wasn't finished, following him into the living room and then the hallway towards the door.  
  
"And just what makes up the true Sophia?" Vivian asked Matt pressing him for the information, now intrigued about the girl.  
  
"Put best by Sherman, her destiny in the Pack, and what her color represents." Matt said before he could take it back. He didn't mean to tell Vivian and he hoped she wouldn't catch on, but by the look on her face, she knew all too well what he meant.  
  
"You mean...?" Vivian asked unable to complete the sentence, astonished by the new found information.  
  
"Yes, Sophia is a white wolf." Matt said bowing his head. Sophia was going to kill him for telling Vivian. She wanted to be the one to tell her, but maybe it was actually better that Matt tell her instead. She trusted Matt and his opinion when it came to the Pack, and regardless of what she thought, Matt was involved. She would need his trust and vice versa.  
  
Sophia's disappearance, Matt's flipping, her appearance, everything made sense now. If only she had known beforehand then she never would have jumped to conclusions with Matt of Lu-  
  
"Oh my God." Vivian said clamping her hand over her mouth. "That's why Luke was so-"  
  
"No, Luke doesn't know yet." Matt cut in letting her know the truth.  
  
"He doesn't?" Vivian asked surprised that Luke actually loved Sophia even without looking at her pelt color.  
  
"No. Sophia wanted you to know first. She's going to need to be protected. She still has to gain you son's trust before letting him know and understand her." Matt said which surprised Vivian. Sophia had wanted her to know before Luke? What was that all about?  
  
"She doesn't want trouble Vivian. She only wants to find the danger and stop the visions she has from coming true and protect the victims in those visions. She has witnessed the murders through her visions. Although no help so far, she concluded that a gray wolf is responsible." Matt answered her unasked question in her mind. "Ruby has special healing powers, too."  
  
"She's changed hasn't she?" Vivian asked almost grinning.  
  
"She's definitely changed Vivian, but so has your son. He cares for Sophia in a way that I have never seen before. I noticed it after she left, but it has grown more since she has returned. She's more arrogant and protective now. The wolf inside her is strong." Matt explained letting Vivian in on a detail or two.  
  
"Like father like daughter." Vivian answered making Matt smile for the first time they had talked.  
  
**********************  
  
Sophia couldn't stand to think about anymore. She couldn't stand to think about what Luke was doing now. If he was with someone, if he was looking for Presley for a little late night get together, or if he was in the same amount of pain she was experiencing at this very moment. She couldn't stand lying around and waiting for something or someone to make her mistake even worse. She had to find Luke and tell him the real story, the real reason she pushed him away. The reason being that she was afraid to love someone and allowing them to take up so much space in her heart, holding them for eternity. He had seen her soul and he had accepted her into his, it was time that he saw the new Sophia. The Sophia would let no holds barred. A new Sophia who was willing to fight for what she believed in.  
  
Climbing out of bed, Sophia tried to walk on her injured leg. Big mistake. The piercing pain almost made her double over and fall on the floor. Seeing no other option than changing into the beautiful white wolf she was known for, Sophia quickly discarded her clothes and walked out of her room heading towards the front door. She blocked everything out and only concentrated on the task at hand. Finding her mate. Mate? Since when was Luke her mate. Evidently since now, her mind answered back, the wolf in full mode and powering to take over. She quickly let her guard down and let it roam freely wondering if it would now always be in control.  
  
"Sophia, where are you going?" A voice asked her but she pushed it aside, not knowing until later that it was Sherman who asked her that question she wouldn't respond to.  
  
"Let her go." Another voice replied seeing what Sophia was doing. Ruby had entered her mind without interfering with Sophia's thoughts and saw what she was thinking and what she was about to do. Ruby secretly wished her good luck and left her mind to deal with Sherman and John, both who were wondering what she was doing and where she was going in such a hurry.  
  
*********************  
  
Stepping off the porch and looking around at her familiar yet new surroundings Sophia immediately felt one with nature. Taking one last look at the moon, she changed into her white pelt matching the bright display of the moon before dashing into the forest full of secrets, darkness, and wonder, eager to find Luke and fix the mistake she had made. She quickly found Luke not too far from Sherman's house. She remembered the place she began to stumble upon and it soon clicked to why Luke was there. She didn't know it then, but it was the place that he had spent most past week wallowing with her death. Now it seemed like such a shame for her to betray him like that.  
  
As soon as Sophia saw Luke within her sights, she changed back into her pale human flesh, not yet ready to reveal her entire self to Luke. She first had to see how he would deal with her being alive and then she could think about showing him her true color. The place where they were almost made Sophia cry, knowing that he had to see this place multiple times in the past week. She wondered just how hurt he had been and to what extreme he had cared for her if he still did.  
  
Crouched down in front of a tombstone, Luke sat there perched on the ball of his feet, perfectly still, thinking about all that had happened. Sophia almost turned around, but some unknown force inside her drove her to walk closer towards Luke, careful not to make a sound. With his back turned to her, she couldn't tell what his emotions were and she couldn't go in his mind, knowing then that he would discover her just behind him. No, she had to talk to him and then worry about how he felt later.  
  
"Luke?" Sophia asked, a quiver evident in her voice. Now noticing her behind him, Luke quickly stood and turned to face Sophia. Sophia hoped that his expression would say something, but she was drawing a blank right now. She couldn't flee now or she would just confuse Luke even more. No, she had to go through it. She had to lay everything on the line. Only one sentence could fix the mess she had made. Pushing aside all of her fear, she let all her emotions out, leaving nothing left and everything out in the open. "I love you." She trembled out in a whisper, barely audible, but yet Luke could hear better than ever. Tears were close to coming, and she tried to stop them, but nothing could stop her emotions from coming out now that she had no hold on them again. Although scared that she had let Luke see the true side of her, another side of her truly felt relieved that she had finally let it all out. It just seemed to fit with Luke. She no longer felt shame and embarrassment, yet comfort.  
  
Luke began to scare Sophia, standing there expressionless and not saying or doing anything. She began to think that she hadn't said it loud enough but she knew he had because of his wolven abilities, so why was he not responding? Seeing his decision with his silence, Sophia began to turn realizing the mistake in her attempt in professing her true feelings for Luke.  
  
"Wait." Luke said rushing up to meet her. She turned too fast and ended up closer than she expected. She could feel her bare skin flush up against his, loving the tingling sensation she received from that exposure. Her breath was already stuck somewhere she didn't know existed, and when Luke snaked his arms protectively around her waist, Sophia almost let out a cry, one a on whole new level and a whole different meaning. A small grin began to creep across Luke's mouth as Sophia wondered if what she did was a good thing or not.  
  
"You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." Luke responded after deafening moments of silence. After finishing his bold statement, he sealed it with a passionate kiss. The second that Luke's lips fell upon Sophia's, she immediately felt him not only in her mouth yet in her mind challenging the inner wolf to completely take over. Sophia wanted to accept it, but she would have to wait until she fully trusted Luke and until he knew everything. Until then, she would have to find some way to control the wolf from raging out. Just then Sophia's mind flashed back the vision she had not an hour ago, realizing that it too had come true. She was kissing Luke as predicted in her dream.  
  
The tightly bound arms around Sophia's slim waist gently and encouragingly pulled her closer towards a now familiar body. Luke wanted to bask in the moment forever, loving the feel of the two of them together. He was about to profess his love to Sophia by marking her, but he began to notice a change in her behavior.  
  
Her forehead was crunched, her body rigid, and defensive side evident. Breaking the kiss abruptly, Luke quickly withdrew, trying to find the reason for her sudden panicked state that he sensed. Looking directly at her face, he knew she was trying to fight something and he sensed her pain, helplessness, but most evident was her fear for what was happening to her.  
  
"Sophia," he whispered softly, cupping her head in his hands as he stooped to her eye level. "What's wrong?" Luke's mind was working a million miles a minute trying to comprehend what was happening to her. He had never seen her this scared before, even when she was flipping she didn't look that scared, but now something else was making her panic.  
  
"I don't know." Sophia spouted out, not sure if Luke heard her, but she wasn't about to repeat herself, for the pain racking on her mind and the rest of her body following was getting too extreme for her to handle.  
  
Sophia grasped Luke's shoulders for support as he arms tightened threateningly around her waist, unsure what to do let alone what was the source of all of her pain.  
  
"Sophia." Luke whispered again wanting to know how he could help, but before he could say anything more, an unearthly scream exited out of Sophia's mouth and straight into Luke's ears and heart.  
  
Not willing to take anymore chances, Luke quickly and effortlessly picked Sophia in his arms, cradling her like the fragile object she was at that moment and began to run to the only place he could think of. The only place where she could be safe, and the only place with the only people who knew what was happening to her.  
  
Luke picked up the pace sensing more than actually looking at her to see just how worse her situation was getting. Her skin began to become pale and clammy, her entire body breaking out in a cold sweat, and her cries became more frequent along with flashes of unknown images in her mind, causing the headache that began to form turn into an all out migraine from hell. Luke noticed her amount of fear begin to rise and saw that she was quickly losing hope. She wasn't going to give up. She was strong regardless of what her pelt color and where she stood in the Pack. She was going to make it through this. She had to or otherwise, Luke was going to go insane this time.  
  
************************  
  
Luke's kick towards Sherman's front door not only threw the door off its hinges, but left a mess in Sherman's entrance hallway. The door flew to the floor, hitting different objects, making them collide with the floor as well. Luke's shocking entrance into the cabin also alerted everyone in the house whether they were asleep or not to the noise coming from the front door, or what was left of it. Sherman was the first to arrive onto the scene followed by Ruby and then John. Ruby eyes were concentrated on her brother's, stunned by the glowing intensity and power she saw surging through them. Right then she understood why he was the Alpha of his generation, and also just how much he was willing to let the wolf overcome him when it came to the protection of Sophia.  
  
Luke's eyes continued to glow a bright amber until he heard another cry come from Sophia's mouth. Taking him out of the trance, he looked down at her, seeing the resemblance of a week ago when she flipped. The pain, fear, and amount of lost hope was enough for him to strive for her survival. Luke looked back up at the three people standing in front of him holding Sophia, now helplessness in his eyes. Sophia was dwindling fast and her defenses were backing down. He needed to find out what was wrong with her and now.  
  
"Please. Help her." Luke whispered as he almost choked on his words. Seeing the importance in acting fast, Sherman quickly took control over the situation and led Luke into the room where Sophia had been staying.  
  
Lightly depositing her fragile body onto the bed, Luke pulled back to look at just how the pain was wearing on her body. It was causing her to convulse off the bed, shake uncontrollably, and scream in sheer horror. It was nothing compared to the flip. It was worse.  
  
"Ruby, does this look a little familiar?" Sherman asked trying to lighten the mood, but his tone was serious.  
  
At that moment, everyone in the room except for Luke and Sophia knew exactly what was coming over Sophia. The same power surge that Ruby had suffered was now attacking Sophia. Yes, Sherman had been right about her being strong, but wrong about her facing the power surge on her own. Sophia had been the one that forced the power into Ruby, but who was forcing it into Sophia now? That wasn't important now; they needed to help Sophia and that meant her unleashing her power onto someone else. But who would willingly accept power that only a clearly dominant white wolf could handle.  
  
"John, take Luke outside." Ruby said knowing the pain of the surge, not wanting Sophia to shift her pelt with the agony she was facing.  
  
As John went towards Luke to escort him outside, Ruby inched closer to Sophia as she sat down next to the trembling girl's body. Bracing herself for the power surfacing in Sophia, Ruby put her hands out in front of her and slowly allowed her hands to move towards Sophia's head. Ready to take the chance of trying to save Sophia's life, Ruby put all her fear behind her and focused on the task of helping and freeing Sophia of the torture she was going through. Finally, Ruby grabbed hold of Sophia's head, willingly becoming subject to the power inside her. As soon as her fingers touched Sophia, Ruby felt too much power. More power than she could ever have imagined in herself. The girl truly was the definition of a white wolf.  
  
The electricity building in Ruby from trying to take Sophia's power began to grow. Enough so that the force literally pushed Ruby completely off of Sophia and onto the floor. John, completely forgetting about Luke, quickly ran over towards Ruby witnessing the whole thing. As he dropped down next to her, John saw how she was clutching her stomach. Pushing the hair back away from her face, John noticed the pain and worry evident in her eyes. That worry was for the fact that she wasn't sure if she would be able to help Sophia.  
  
"What happened?" John asked not yet clear what had actually happened as Sherman came over to check on Ruby.  
  
"There's too much power in her, she- she shocked me." Ruby said coming to the realization of just how capable Sophia was at hurting her, unintentually of course.  
  
"Are you okay?" John asked still cautious about the circumstance even as he noticed the pain decreasing in Ruby's body thanks to her wolven abilities and special healing powers of a white wolf.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded as she tried to stand with the help of John and Sherman on both sides, there for support. Checking to make sure she was stable enough, John and Sherman were too involved in the safety of Ruby to realize what was going on with Sophia.  
  
"LUKE! NO!" Ruby screamed, trying to reach her brother in time, but it was already too late. As soon as Ruby stood up, she looked over at Sophia to see Luke now trying to take a chance at helping Sophia. He had no idea what kind of danger he was putting himself directly in the path of. His body was on top of Sophia's, holding onto her arms to stop her from moving, but her body still arched off of the bed from the amount of pain racing throughout her entire body.  
  
Taking matters into his own hands, an idea came to Luke. Sophia and him obviously had a better and more private connection than her and Ruby. Therefore, she would let him in her mind. Right? It was worth the risk. Just like his sister, Luke prepared himself for whatever was going to happen to him. All he knew was that Sophia needed to survive. She needed to be in his life. Sacrifices and choices were always made, now was one of the biggest of his life.  
  
"Luke, don't." Sophia softly cried out trying to forewarn him of the inevitable, but he entered her mind, nonetheless, and accepted his fate, knowing that if any accomplishments were made, one would be that he would risk anything for her. Even his own death.  
  
Ruby tried to stop her brother as she began to run towards him, but the instant that Luke entered Sophia's mind and explosive force pushed her back yet again. The white light consuming Sophia's body unleashed itself onto the contents of the room, breaking glass, pushing objects away from her, and the flying of her friends' bodies across the room. Ruby was pushed right into John's arms who softened her fall onto the floor. He then turned her away from the light enveloping Luke and Sophia, protecting her from its harm as he spooned around her smaller frame.  
  
Sherman hid in the corner behind a desk, watching the phenomenon going on in his house. Luke always seemed to make an explosive entrance, what would change tonight from any other day. First the door, now his house, what else would Luke want to destroy? Sherman hoped it would be furniture before Luke chose himself.  
  
Luke entered her mind, fighting with her resistance. She didn't want to hurt anyone else tonight already knowing and even feeling what she had done to Ruby. She didn't need another victim of her freak show on her hands. However, her power to control what was going on around her and inside of her was failing, allowing Luke easy access into her mind, free for him to explore every part of her.  
  
"Please don't do this. Get out while you can." Sophia warned non-vocally to him. She sensed his ignorance and it was confirmed when his voice replied back to her in her mind.  
  
"I won't let you go through this alone. We're in this together now." Luke said as Sophia realized his seriousness and honesty to the words he spoke.  
  
The pain in Sophia began to unleash its power more intensely causing her body to arch off the bed, pushing both herself and Luke into a sitting position on the bed. She tried to stifle it, but it only crushed her attempts of bottling it making it explode within her even more.  
  
Luke sensed her defenses failing miserably. He saw that she didn't have much time left until the power took over her body completely. He had to get her to use her power on him. It was the only way it would decrease her power. She would have to get rid of it somehow.  
  
"Sophia." Luke called out to her sensing her vulnerability and the fact that she seemed to be disappearing. He could faintly hear her breathing as she cried. Luke felt the emotional stress she was going through hurting others around her. People she cared about, all in different ways.  
  
"SOPHIA!" Luke screamed again finally finding her and pulling her back to him.  
  
"Go in my mind. Use your power on me."  
  
"NO!" Sophia declined not wanting any more harm to come to her as she winced in pain yet again.  
  
"Do it Sophia or I will." Luke said sternly as she felt him trying to force her into his mind. She couldn't fight him, but her reluctance stood strong. She was defying him until an unknown force, the same force that pushed her to Ruby was now pushing her to enter Luke's mind. She tried to stop it, but like so many other things tonight, she couldn't stop them for long. She eventually entered Luke's mind with an explosive force almost pushing him away from her, but he held on for dear life.  
  
Luke forced her to use her power as she skimmed over his memories of the past few months. Everything from the time that he had killed that truck driver on the road and raced to Sophia's house in the middle of the night to the emotions he felt when he first saw her that night, coming to him.  
  
She saw his worry for her, knowing that her change was close and he had no control over whether she was going to make it or not. She felt his determination for making her survive and for her protection against the Pack. She saw all the times he had defended her honor behind her back. How many times he had warned other males to stay away, knowing that they were only thinking about one thing.  
  
She saw the dumb mistakes that he had made by trying to be two different people. Loving her and trying to keep control of the Pack was a job in itself let alone controlling Presley. She was a handful sometimes, and Sophia saw how hard he fought to stay away from her, and the guilt he had to live with every day knowing the mess he had created by being with Presley instead of the one his heart truly desired. Her.  
  
She saw how angry and protective he got when she talked to other males. When humans, ungulates, were around. She saw the envy in his heart for every time someone else made her smile while he tried to all the time only to get a frown. He would try to explain and it would end up in another heated debate about how different they were. She saw the guilt rise even higher when she had 'died'. She didn't know just how much he had cared for her and how much he had regretted some of the choices he had made and others he felt too scared to even consider.  
  
She saw him fighting with Presley after she had died. She felt the honesty in his words when he finally told Presley just what he thought about her and how he didn't even care about her. She saw how Presley had reacted and how he had kept his distance from the 'Hill' kids the past week. He had changed, and was willing to for her and because of her. She had left an impression on him, an everlasting one.  
  
She saw him sitting in the diner all by himself wearing a black suit and tie. The rain outside fitted his mood perfectly. She discovered his hopes in trying to find a way to recover when he knew of none. He fought against himself to give up when a part of him fought to find her, wanting her to be alive. She felt his determination to find her although he was chained to the confines of Wolf Lake. He tried to escape to search for her, but she was so far away that he had no idea where to start.  
  
His dreams haunted him at night. He dreamt that he had killed Sophia and not her father. He dreamt that she came back and then left again, breaking his heart once again. He was terrified to go to sleep, knowing that other haunting images would be there to welcome him. She now understood why he had been so drunk the last week. She could feel the alcohol taking over her senses, the smell evident on his breath as well in his mind. She knew he was upset, but she didn't think he would resort to alcoholism as an answer.  
  
She saw him at her grave, staring at the tombstone, hoping it wasn't true. He prayed for a second chance and the opportunity to fix the problems he had created and the stress he had put on her shoulders. She witnessed what others had no idea of. She felt his tears fall down his cheeks and she saw the heartache her 'death' had caused him. He was a mess and it only cleared up when she came back into his life, thankful for that second chance he had prayed for.  
  
Finally, Sophia felt the emotional crisis that he had been suffering from come to an end. Although he regretted how he came across finding her, he didn't regret the fact he found her. It was the best day of his life. He remembered how thrilled he had been about the chase that when he had discovered who his prey was, he was mixed with all kinds of emotions. He was happy, shocked, embarrassed, and scared, all at the same time. There were also a lot of questions going on through his mind as well. Like what actually happened? Did she flip? What were her emotions like for him? What was her pelt color?  
  
Sophia almost choked when that question came in his mind. She still hadn't totally revealed herself to him. In fact, the only thing she had revealed were her emotions for him. It was going to still take time and courage to answer all his other questions.  
  
Luke stopped with that thought as Sophia realized how incredibly weak he was getting. He had used up all of his power and was still hanging on letting her force weaken him more. When Sophia had stumbled upon that realization, she began to panic for his well being.  
  
"Luke, let go." She cried out almost shrieking, not really knowing why he was still holding on.  
  
"There's still too much power inside of you." he called out, knowing that he was getting weaker, you could tell by his voice, but he still held on tighter than ever.  
  
"There's not going to be any power in you if you don't let go." Sophia tried to warn him, but she felt his connection latch on harder than ever. He was determined to save her life. "Sorry Luke, but I'm not bringing you down with me." She said before she physically, now back in control of her body, pushed him away from her, resulting in him breaking the hold.  
  
The white light in the room now vanished with a flash, blinding Ruby, John, and especially Sherman whose eyes were fixed on the bright display. Clutching their eyes closed tightly, they kept them that way for several moments before opening them once again. Once their eyes opened, they immediately looked over towards the bed to see the end of the power surge and its hold on Sophia.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, knowing that they were glowing an intense gold. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and looked at the person sitting only inches from her face. Luke also had his eyes open, staring intently at her. Their weakness and exhaustion hung heavily in the air until Sophia couldn't stand it anymore. She slowly fell back against the bed no longer able to hold herself upright, not caring how long she slept, only that when she woke up she would be well rested. After her body hit the mattress it only took seconds until another unconscious form fell down beside her. She knew it was Luke's but made no movement nor motion to recognize it. Sleep now clouded her mind along with Luke's as they both curled up, their bodies begging for sleep to overcome their bodies.  
  
Meanwhile Ruby, John, and Sherman where still recovering from the weird outcome of tonight's events. Standing up and making sure that each of them were okay, they all slowly began to inch their way towards the bed. John stood protectively in front of Ruby in case of another light show from Sophia tonight.  
  
"It's all right. They're asleep." Ruby concluded knowing that Sophia's power was at a bare minimal right now. Just about the same as Luke's. They were powerless and vulnerable. They were all safe for now.  
  
Taking a deep breath, they all saw that the adventure was over for now and that it was time to turn in to accept tomorrow's challenges. Everyday there's something different in Wolf Lake. Gotta love the twists and turns around every corner.  
  
"It's funny how we always find our kids in bed every time we come over here." A voice said from the door attracting everyone's attention to who said that comment. 


	11. Chp 11

Sophia woke to the aroma of freshly made coffee in the air. Opening her eyes she quickly remembered what had happened and what was going on. Last night had completely drained her not only mentally, but physically as well. And a new development had been discovered as well. She now understood just how much Luke really cared for her. He could have died last night if it hadn't been for Sophia pushing him off of her. He was the one that jumped in when no one else could or was willing to. He had basically saved her life. Meanwhile, she had discovered the true Luke, one that was now showing his true colors and not afraid of what others would think of it. The only person's thoughts of him he cared for were hers. Sophia had finally realized how much of a connection they had held for the past few months. If only it would last through all her secrets.  
  
She quickly scanned the room to see five people all scattered about the room yet some were closer than others. Ruby and John were on a sofa towards the back of the room cuddled up close. John was running his fingers through Ruby's hair as she quietly rested on the sofa next to him. Sherman was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room looking over what looked like old documents. That only meant one thing. Something big was happening. Her glaze now shifted towards the two people closest to her.  
  
Vivian sat a few feet away, towards the foot of the bed. A mug in her hand, she tried to massage the headache away, but the amount of stress and confusion weighing down on her was evident. Her eyes even looked tired. Sophia felt sorry for her Alpha knowing that dealing with Sophia's situation on top of everything else was probably a nightmare. Someone grabbed Vivian's hand and held it comfortingly. She looked up and a smile slowly spread across her face, thankful she had someone to support her right now.  
  
Sophia looked towards the left of Vivian wanting to know who was holding her hand. None other than her father sat right there less than two feet from her reach. He was also stressed out and exhausted. Like Vivian he had a coffee mug in his hand. The two of them must have spent the whole night watching over her and Lu-  
  
Sophia then realized the closeness of their bodies. The fact that her bareback was flush against his bare chest was enough for her to raise alarm. Why hadn't she felt him until now? It had to be because she was so incredibly weak at the moment. Right? Inside her heart was calling her head a liar, but she ignored it and lay there, not about to wake him up and yell at him. She'd let him have this moment since he had saved her life. She was content to lie there still and go back to sleep when Luke got closer.  
  
Luke just had to press his luck. Sophia thought. Her comment was regarding the fact that Luke had put his arm around Sophia's waist underneath the blanket and pulled her closer towards their already touching bodies. She almost could sense him smiling inside, but her other senses noticed that Luke was still asleep. He hadn't woke up yet and as far as Sophia knew, he was doing this unconsciously. Yeah, right.  
  
As Sophia began to wake up, a terrible headache began to form. Unsure if she should get out of bed or stay there, she tried to stretch, but Luke trapped her in his arms. Matt noticed her attempts at wiggling out of Luke's grasp and quickly focused his attention on his daughter.  
  
"Sophia." Matt whispered, but it rang out loud in her mind. The headache intensified and Sophia was able to move one of her hands to grab her forehead in protest. "Honey, are you okay?" Matt asked brushing away the hair in her face with his hand to get a better look at her scrunched up face.  
  
"Yeah." Once I get out of the death grip. Sophia thought as Luke tightened his grip around her. She could have sworn he was awake.  
  
Matt heard her thoughts since she didn't have the strength yet to hide nor control her thoughts. He quietly laughed to himself and Sophia looked up at him, knowing he had heard her thoughts.  
  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be pounding the crap out of Luke right now?" Sophia asked amazed with her father's weird behavior lately.  
  
"No, would you like me to?" he asked jokingly causing Sophia to relax a bit, but she still wondered why her father was so laid back about everything lately.  
  
"Sophia, your dad and I have an understanding. I except you into the Pack, and Matt excepts Luke." Vivian responded hearing Sophia's thoughts. "Just so you know, your dad spilled the beans." Vivian said and immediately Sophia's heart rate climbed the charts.  
  
"Dad?" Sophia asked panicking as she nearly choked on the one syllable word with such alarm. Vivian knew everything. Sophia began to worry about what else her father and Vivian had an understanding over. Like her lifetime membership to the confines of Wolf Lake. She wasn't about to become another prisoner to this town. She had dreams and goals. Living in Wolf Lake was not one of them.  
  
"It's okay Sophia." Matt said reassuringly, letting her blood pressure drop a little bit, but she was still worried about how much Vivian was going to control her life now. Especially when it came to making sure her son became Alpha. Sophia really wasn't sure if she wanted to be any part of that equation at the moment.  
  
"Sherman filled us in on what happened last night. Liking the attention yet?" Matt asked his daughter knowing how much she had been in the spotlight amongst the small group in Sherman's cabin lately.  
  
"No." Sophia responded quietly. She hated drawing attention to herself even in front of a few people. "So what exactly happened last night?" Sophia asked wondering what caused her to have so much power within her.  
  
"I think that's a question better asked for Sherman." Matt said raising his voice a little louder to get Sherman's attention even though he had been listening to the entire conversation since it started.  
  
Sherman slowly stood and made his way over towards the bed Sophia was still in. He sat down in a chair on the other side of Matt and took a deep breath trying to find a way to break the news to Sophia. Making sure that Luke was asleep, Sherman started his explanation of what happened.  
  
"Every white wolf has special powers. You know that by your visions. Because you and Ruby are like two halves, it was only fitting that both of you receive your powers at the same time. She received hers when you contacted her about a week ago. As you know Ruby has special healing powers and was able to use her power on John after his flip to get rid of her power. But you my dear were a little different with your power surge." Sherman took a break to breathe and clear his throat before moving on. "You're a stronger white wolf than Ruby is or will every be. I haven't figured out why, but I do know that your power surge affected you more. There was more power in that surge and it could only be taken away from a person you really trusted."  
  
"So I don't trust Ruby? How could that be?" Sophia asked wondering why that had happened.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure on that one. You think that two white wolves would trust each other, but something went wrong. I think it might have been the fact that Ruby was also scared of what would happen. She didn't entirely trust herself let alone you last night. You were pretty scary if I must say so myself." Sherman said remembering the light show that Luke and Sophia had displayed.  
  
"But what about Luke? I don't entirely trust him." Sophia said looking at Vivian to see the scowl form then fade, knowing the truth behind Sophia's white lie.  
  
"Your head doesn't trust him, but your heart does. Last night you didn't have control over your head. The wolf inside of you was in control." Sherman said which finally made sense.  
  
Sophia actually only contradicted herself when she was constantly thinking about what could go wrong. She concentrated only on the 'what ifs' and not on striving towards what she really wanted. She always regretted things she hadn't done or said. Now she was back and ready to face all her fears, threats, and torments she had endured. Sherman was right. She was strong, stronger than she knew. She was a white wolf which meant that she ultimately outranked others. She therefore belonged to the Alpha of her generation, Luke. Everything was going to fit into place like it should always have. She was so confident, but yet why was her gut telling her it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought?  
  
"C'mon, Matt. Let's leave Sophia alone. She's had a rough couple of days." Vivian said breaking up Sophia's thoughts for the moment. "Sides we could all use some rest." Vivian finished as she got up for her seat, quickly followed by Matt and then Sherman. Watching them all leave, Sophia noticed that Ruby and John had already caught Vivian's drift and left the room so Sophia could have some peace and quiet.  
  
Sophia's eyelids felt heavy and it was taking all her effort to stay awake even with so many questions going through her mind. She disregarded the fact that Luke was still tentatively holding onto her and used him as a pillow as she fell asleep once again. Exhaustion from the night before was still beating at her, and she let all her worries and problems be left for another time. Right now all she needed was sleep, and she gladly welcomed it.  
  
*********************  
  
John and Ruby had moved out to the sofa in the living room while Sherman made Matt and Vivian breakfast in the kitchen. They were all talking seriously about the Pack and what each of their children's roles would be while Sherman informed them more about Sophia and Ruby's abilities as a white wolf.  
  
"I hope Sherman knows what he's talking about." John said to Ruby who was trying not to listen in on the conversation in the kitchen, but no matter how hard she tried she kept getting sucked back in.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked, not clear on why John brought up that subject of all of them to bring up.  
  
"Well if what he says about white wolves being the sign of danger to come to the Pack, then what does it mean for two of them?" John asked. Ruby couldn't help but applaud John inside. He had only been a wolf for a couple days and already he was learning and giving his opinion on various Pack issues.  
  
"Yeah, but he also said how we're two halves of a whole." Ruby said trying to understand it herself. "Maybe the danger coming requires two white wolves because it requires so much power and two different abilities to defeat the power." Ruby said hoping that was the case instead of two dangers for two white wolves.  
  
"Maybe." John said hoping that Ruby was right too.  
  
"We won't really know what is supposed to happen until it does because like Sherman said, this has never happened before." Ruby said knowing too that Sherman's predictions weren't always correct either. Mistakes and flaws are always there.  
  
***********************  
  
"Well I'm not exactly sure what the danger is either." Sherman said as he poured Vivian and Matt more coffee. "See it has never been written that two white wolves would appear in the same century let alone the same generation."  
  
"Could we be optimistic and say that two wrongs make a right?" Vivian asked already knowing the answer to her question.  
  
"I don't think we have that kind of luck in our Pack." Sherman responded putting Vivian's hopes down.  
  
"The only thing I am sure of is that everyone in this house is going to have a vital role in this danger." Sherman said stating what all of them knew. "I mean we have how many past, present, and future Alphas in this house? Two white wolves, and a black wolf in the mix too. C'mon, what else would join all of the strongest wolves in the Pack together like this? One way or another we're all related or connected to each other in some way. Either in blood or other relationships." Sherman added as Matt and Vivian began to see how bad it was going to get. Their luck had never been good, but when you knew all of the strongest wolves were together and bound together somehow, they knew that those ties would be tested. If that didn't spell out danger, then what did?  
  
"You're forgetting one thing Sherman." Matt added, making Sherman think about what he possibly could have forgotten. "Yes we have three Alphas, two white wolves, and a black wolf, but we also have a keeper who is supposed to know what is going to happen to the Pack." Matt said half joking and half serious. Matt knew the danger was coming, he could feel it. It hung heavy in the air, enough so that he could smell it.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Vivian asked seeing that they were walking in the dark with this danger coming.  
  
"Pray for a miracle." Sherman said as he picked up the frying pan and began to deposit the sausage links onto five plates.  
  
********************  
  
Luke took a deep breath and was reassured with the scent of vanilla hanging heavy in the air. God she smelled good. He thought as he took another breath with her sent reassuring him as he buried his head in her hair. That was when he noticed how close they were. They were lying there basically skin next to skin, flush bodies up against one another. Sorry, naked, flush bodies up against one another. A small grin appear on Luke's face, knowing that if she woke up, she'd be out of that bed like a bat out of hell.  
  
Taking advantage of the moment, Luke tried to see how far he could go before she woke up. Loosening his grip around her stomach and sitting up a little bit so that he could see her face, Luke saw just how angelic she looked when she slept. He had watched her countless times from her locked bedroom window, but under this new pretense of being closer up, he couldn't help but stare at her for several moments.  
  
His eyes drifted from the smooth skin of her forehead, down to her long lashes, to her rosy cheeks, and finally those lips he burned to feel upon his skin. To him, she had no flaws; she was absolutely perfect. Seizing the moment, Luke slowly inched his head closer to the crook of Sophia's neck. Hovering his mouth above her skin for a few moments, Sophia felt chills run down her spine in her sleep. Licking his lips, Luke slowly let his head fall closer towards Sophia's neck, until his lips touched her skin sending shockwaves through both of their bodies. Luke, loving the ability to kiss her without any other distractions continued his own pleasure, but what he didn't know was how much Sophia was enjoying the moment as well.  
  
Knowing that she wouldn't object to his ministrations, Luke decided to further his emotions by placing the claim, he had wished he had done so many times before, on her now. Sophia's eyes sparked to live, opening with the shock with the realization of what Luke was doing. He wasn't just kissing her, he was claiming her for himself. She now belonged to him and it was an unwritten testament that he would only mate with her for the rest of his life. He swore his loyalty to her now. He had bared his soul and still marked her not even knowing all the answers to his questions. He accepted her fully even though he had yet to learn about her true color.  
  
"Luke, wait." She said turning around to now face him. Big mistake. One look into his brightly glowing amber eyes showed just how much he cared for her. His love for her now only showed in his actions but yet in his eyes. She tried to look away, but she knew that wasn't possible. He held her gaze, loving the fact that he could hypnotize her with just his eyes. If he only knew what his lips did to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked sensing the guilt planted on Sophia's face. What could she possibly be guilty about? He was the one who had screwed up so many times. Then it clicked. She wanted to tell him something, but she was scared to. "Baby, what is it?" Luke asked sensing the Sophia close her eyes when he called her 'baby'. He didn't know how that one word made her pulse jump. "I've already laid the claim. It's there forever now, not that there's anything that would make me want to take it back." Luke said and although Sophia loved how much he was trying to be romantic, she wondered just how long she was going to be able to keep Luke in her sights this time before he moved onto someone else because of her secret.  
  
"We need to talk first." Sophia said trying to sound like it was okay, but Luke knew her all too well. She always tried to make everything sound like it was nothing. Something he wished she wouldn't do because he wanted to be the one she told everything to whether good or bad.  
  
"Okay, let's go for a walk." Luke said as he threw back the covers and walked towards the door. Sophia couldn't help but crack a smile at his acceptance of his nudity. He was so secure with himself, Sophia wondered if she was ever going to get used to his ability to walk around naked so carelessly. Placing a hand over her eyes, Luke looked back sensing her insecurity and walked over towards the dresser to pull out a pair of jeans. One of the many pairs so many Skinwalkers left at Sherman's in case of emergency. While in the drawer Luke grabbed a pair of smaller jeans and a t- shirt for Sophia. Flinging them at her, he smiled at her, wondering how long she was going to put on that charade of being so human. It was going to be up to him to get the more wolven side of her out. Somehow, he'd work that in his schedule.  
  
***********************  
  
Walking out of the bedroom side by side, Luke and Sophia were still laughing about the incident in the bedroom when they noticed five pairs of eyes staring at them. Stopping to a halt and becoming silent, they quickly scanned the room wondering what the five of them were staring at when it clicked. Their attention was on Luke and Sophia.  
  
"Sophia, may I see you for a minute." Matt said to his daughter not even asking as his tone became serious.  
  
"Yeah." Sophia nodded a little nervously as she followed her father onto the front porch.  
  
"Luke, let's talk in the bedroom." Vivian said ushering her son into the bedroom so that Matt and Sophia would have their privacy.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Luke asked rather annoyed by the subject of talking to his mother, especially after yesterday's events.  
  
"You and Sophia primarily." Vivian answered and was about to further her introduction until her son cut her off.  
  
"Mom, we've been over this before, Sophia and I are-" Luke tried to explain, but his mother was the one to cut him off this time.  
  
"I don't want to argue with you Lucas." she said calmly as he backed off and took a deep breath trying to control his rage. Vivian noticed how protective he got when Sophia's honor or their relationship was questioned. She quietly grinned and patted herself on the back for raising such a dominant male leader for the Pack. Sophia brought out his strong side, she had changed him, perhaps for the better. "I wanted to tell you that I've accepted Sophia into the Pack."  
  
********************  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Dad?" Sophia asked after she closed the front door of Sherman's house. "Cause I wanted to talk to you as well. You've been acting kind of strange lately."  
  
"Strange." Matt repeated surprised by his daughter's word for describing his behavior lately.  
  
"Well yeah, you've been really laid back lately that's all. The Matt Donner I know would have killed Luke the second he even laid eyes on me." Sophia explained wondering what happened to the real Matt Donner the week she left.  
  
"Since coming back to my old pelt, I have such a feeling of safety and security again. It's amazing what becoming a wolf does for you." Matt said as Sophia raised her eyebrows in surprise at her father's new vocabulary. "However, this does not mean that I have fully accepted Luke. If he does anything to upset me or you in any way or starts with that cocky attitude again, he will find himself six feet under." Matt warned as Sophia smiled, thankful that the protective side of her father was still there just under a different pretense.  
  
"So now that you tried to cover it up, what's really going on Dad?" Sophia asked seeing right through him.  
  
*********************  
  
"You've done what?" Luke asked his mother wondering if he heard right or if he was only imaging the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"You heard me, I've accepted Sophia into the Pack. And as I can tell, she's accepted you as your mate. Congratulations Luke." his mother replied scaring the hell out of Luke right now. Her mood had done a complete 180 in only 24 hours.  
  
"What did Matt Donner do to you yesterday?" Luke asked wondering if the sheriff had slipped her some illegal substances from the evidence locker. God knows he was definetely acting different. "That's what this is about. You're trying to get on Matt's good side, but why?" Luke asked trying to pry and Vivian shut her mind off to her son, hoping he would see the biggest secret of Wolf Lake in her mind.  
  
"Matt and I have come to an understanding that's all. I accept Sophia and he accepts you. That's the deal. End of discussion." Vivian recovered and Luke luckily bought it for the time being.  
  
"Sure." Luke answered walking out of the room in search for Sophia.  
  
**********************  
  
"Nothing. It's just that for Vivian to accept you I had to accept Luke and that's what we decided on." Matt answered but Sophia knew better.  
  
"Vivian would have been thrilled to find out what I am so why would she expect so much more out of that bargain. She's the one who's winning, not you, so I ask again why are you acting this way?" Sophia asked and Matt smiled at his daughter for knowing him so well. He always had a hidden agenda. Then again, so did Vivian.  
  
"Let's just say I'm trying to get on Vivian's good side." Matt said trying to settle the matter before Sophia saw more about him than he was willing to let out. Before she could ask anymore, Luke walked out the front door.  
  
"Ready?" Luke asked coming up next to Sophia, his hand finding the small of her back as he began massaging the tension increasing there from stress. Luke inwardly wondered what stress she would have, but his thoughts were broken with her voice.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Sophia replied monotone, displaying no emotion to her father, not wanting him to see her curiosity and relentless for believing him at the moment.  
  
*********************  
  
"Where do you think Luke and Sophia are going?" John asked Ruby knowing she had been listening in on their conversations, ready to step in if needed, but just like Sophia and Luke, she had also been surprised by Vivian and Matt's new judgment of the two. What had happened yesterday when Matt went to find Vivian? Ruby made a mental note to ask Matt about that one later.  
  
"I don't know, but I could tell Sophia was nervous about something." Ruby responded to John's question wondering about it herself when it clicked. "She must have wanted to get out the house to talk to Luke about something important." She continued as she turned around to look at John, watching his reaction as the information sunk in and light bulb went off.  
  
"Speaking of getting out of the house, I've got to get out of here." John said as he stood up after Ruby got up off of John's chest. "Feel like a run?"  
  
John watched as a smile quickly spread across Ruby's face as she stood next to him, before they both started walking towards the door.  
  
*****************  
  
"Sorry about the steep hill." Luke said as he reached the top of a cliff, bending back down to reach for Sophia's hand. "But this place is has the best scenic view in Wolf Lake."  
  
"It's okay. Really." Sophia said lying plainly through her teeth, knowing that every step caused a piercing pain to strike her leg with enough energy to make her want to double over. Luckily, her power was quickly returning and she was successfully on her way to recovery. Regardless, she had to tell Luke the truth and she wasn't about to tell him at Sherman's with multiple witnesses around to hear the conversation about to take place. No, she needed some time away with Luke, and this was perfect.  
  
"It would have just been easier if you would have let me carry you." Luke said smiling as he reached down and clasped Sophia's hand, pulling her up onto the ledge.  
  
Luke underestimated his strength as did Sophia by helping Luke pull herself up by pushing off with her feet. The result, ended with Sophia being pulled into Luke's rock hard form with a jolt almost causing her to fall back. Almost. Thankfully, Luke had planted his arm around Sophia's waist, keeping her at his side.  
  
"Thanks." Sophia said as she pulled away, slightly blushing. Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Sophia sensed the smile spread across Luke's face, flattered by her nervousness around him still. "So why is this your favorite place?" Sophia asked wanting to know Luke's opinion on the view before them.  
  
The sun had already risen, it's rays beating down on them heavily yet comfortingly. The variation of blues, pinks, and golden yellows streaked their way across the sky making the painting perfect without the flaw of jet lines covering the canvas. Sophia wondered what it would look like at night with the luminescent moon shining down on her form. How the shadows appeared to be more than they were, creating the effect and adventure of her wanting to find out if those shadows were more than they seemed.  
  
"The silence is what I love." Luke said as it finally clicked with Sophia. "Up here, I don't hear the constant talking on the mental paths. It's just nice to come up here and hear your own thoughts rather than half the town's." Luke said cracking a smile at his own joke.  
  
"I know what you mean. When I was away I could barely even pick up on my father's let alone anyone else's links. Now that I'm back everyone is constantly chatting in my head. No wonder information gets out so quickly." Sophia answered as Luke remembered how she had contacted him when she was away. He thought he had been hallucinating, but now he knew different.  
  
"Speaking of which, where were you exactly?" Luke asked. Sophia knew she would have to get on the topic sooner of later, she was glad that Luke was the one to bring it up rather than her.  
  
"In Alaska, right on the border with Canada." Sophia answered remembering the difference and similarity of Alaska and Wolf Lake and yet the distinct differences as well.  
  
"What was it like? On the outside?" Luke asked curious to know what it was like to be outside of Wolf Lake.  
  
"Adventurous, but weird." Sophia answered surprising him. "I wanted out so bad, and then I had to come back because I only knew of one place that I called home. I had nowhere else to turn to, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away for long." Sophia confessed as she once again sensed a smile on Luke's face.  
  
"God I would have done anything to be in your shoes." Luke confessed as Sophia tried to hide the tears from coming down her cheeks knowing all the chaos that had started because of her trip away Wolf Lake. The visions, the deaths, the changes in people around her, everything had been turned upside down. Sophia half laughed and half snorted at Luke's remark as she stood and faced him.  
  
"If you only knew." Sophia answered as she stared at Luke, her eyes flashing gold daringly at him for a few seconds. (A/N- Does the line that Sophia uses sound familiar? Like father like daughter.)  
  
"What are you talking about Sophia? If I only knew what?" Luke asked clearly confused as he took a step closer towards her.  
  
"If you only knew the truth about my disappearance. If you only knew what happened to me when I went away. If you only knew my pelt color." Sophia finished surprised at herself for saying the last bit. She had said it, not the wolf within, not some other force, just her. She definitely changed, and more changes were about to appear.  
  
Suddenly everything sparked in Luke's mind. It became so clear in an instant, Luke just about kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. The power surge, the connection to Ruby, the chase seeing her in human form instead of wolven, her strength, why she came back to Wolf Lake, why his mother accepted her. It all made perfect sense.  
  
"It's not possible." Luke said shaking his head in complete shock. "You can't be white." Luke was literally spellbound, trying to accept the inevitable. Sophia thought he would be the one person who would actually like and accept the fact that she was white. I guess it really was hard for a half-breed to become anything remotely significant.  
  
"Sometimes you need to see something to believe it." Sophia said as she walked away from Luke and behind a nearby pine tree, still not as comfortable as Luke was with his body. Luke watched her movements, catching a glimpse of gold flashing behind the tree, and then silence. Deafening silence. Luke's patience and curiosity began to run low as he slowly began to step closer towards the tree. Seeing the it might be better if he changed as well, he discarded his pants within a matter of seconds before letting his body flow naturally to the skin nature called for. Paws hitting the soft dirt below, he slowly walked around the tree, careful not to scare Sophia, even though she could sense where he was.  
  
As he turned the corner, his heart just about went into cardiac arrest with the sight before him. She had told him that she was white, but the degree of her pelt color was unbelievable. She was in fact the purest form of white there was. Not one hair on her pelt was the slightest shade of gray. Sophia finally sensed his presence in wolven form and slowly slid her glaze from the ground to his face, afraid for what lay there. Her heart and mind curiously working in overtime, Sophia feared what Luke would do, whether or not he accepted her, she would be stunned. Luke stood there looking at her for several moments in complete shock over the impossible and yet inevitable.  
  
She realized that Luke had been the first one to see her in her true pelt. Of course Ruby and John had seen her with mud all over her, Matt had turned away when she flipped, and even Alice died before she saw Sophia in wolven form. This was the first time she was being judged from the person it mattered most of all. The only one who she truly wanted acceptance from. The Alpha, the rest of the pack, even her father, she didn't care. It really meant something for citizen-high to accept citizen-low.  
  
Luke slowly walked up to Sophia, his eyes beginning to glow, growing more intense by the minute. His steps were slow yet confident and defiant, making her tremble and feel beneath him. The wolf within her repressed her fear and caused her to stand up straight, and challenge his authority with her own. She openly challenged him, her eyes glowing more amber than his ever have. She lifted her head high, meeting his gaze, mocking it somewhat. Luke continued to walk forward, not afraid of her defiance, yet embracing it. He loved her power, her need for supremacy. He savored and honored it. Sophia thought that she was making the biggest mistake of her life, daring Luke, so much that she received the biggest shock of her life when he bowed down to her. She almost stepped back, but she held her ground as Luke began to nuzzle Sophia's neck.  
  
Luke sensed her guard slip and slowly vanish now that Luke had approved and even loved her true self. She slowly relaxed with his touch, letting all her worries vanish for the moment. It was amazing how he could control her stress with just the feel of his body next to hers. Taking a deep breath, Sophia slowly changed her pure white pelt into flesh, as Luke's did the same, their skin sliding against one another as they moved from their pelts. Standing together, Luke's arms circling around her back and Sophia's hands, one cupping the back of his head, and the other on his shoulder, they savored the moment, closing their eyes and breathing deeply. Sophia's forehead came to rest on Luke's throat, his chin on top of her head, deeply breathing in the scent of her hair. Their bodies became closer, needing comfort after so much worry and anxiety.  
  
*******************  
  
John and Ruby were currently playing a rather friendly game of hide-and- seek with John using his new wolven senses in tracking his mate. Hunkering down by a nearby bush Ruby waited for John to find her, as she looked at her surroundings. They were in a secluded part of the forest, one that even the highest authority of Skinwalkers rarely visited because of its proximity of it being close to the border of Wolf Lake. Ruby had come to this spot many times as a teenager and adult, hoping that one day she would be able to cross that line and never return. However, she knew what her fate would be. She would be kidnapped, rescued as others called it, and dragged back to the confines of Wolf Lake with tighter restrictions holding her there.  
  
None of that mattered now. She was with John and that was the only thing that mattered or made sense at the moment. Lately things had gotten crazy and he was the only sane thing left in her world even if his new developments were quite a shock to her. She knew from the moment she met him that he was different from other humans, but maybe it was the badge that clouded her from thinking clearly or maybe the emotions she felt when she was with him. Whatever the case, it mystified her mind and led her to falling in love with him.  
  
Shifting back into her human skin, Ruby let her headrest on the tree beside her wondering what was taking John so long to find her. She was about to go look for him, until she sensed the presence of someone coming her way. She smiled to herself, congratulating John for trying to surprise her. She sensed him closing in, getting warmer by the second. Hunkering even lower towards the tree, Ruby waited for him, seeing just how long it would take him to find her.  
  
She almost jumped when she felt a warm and familiar hand clamp on her shoulder. After the shock went away, she prepared her best smile for looking up at John. Slowly turning her head up at him, she was met with an even greater shock. She locked eyes with the one person she did not want to see at the moment. Those cold eyes she had to see every day for months which seemed like years. Those eyes she had to look into the night she was married. Those eyes that belonged to the man she hated most in her life. The man she was married to.  
  
"Hello Ruby." Tyler greeted as his hand came to grasp her upper arm, pulling her up to his level and closer towards him. "Long time, no see."  
  
Ruby was about to punch Tyler in the face when she heard a light growl coming from behind Tyler. Both of them looking towards the noise, they discovered the origin of that growl. While Tyler was confused, Ruby was smiling, despite the fact that Tyler's hands were still on her, as they both looked at the black wolf defending his mate.  
  
*******************  
  
"There's something you need to know." Sophia said after a few minutes of silence, still within Luke's grasp around her body.  
  
"What is it?" Luke asked picking up the hint of guilt hanging in her voice. He pulled back a little bit wanting a better look of her face. He needed to look her in the eye for this, he just knew it.  
  
"With me being back and under a different pretense, with the ways of the pack and their opinions of my kind, I can't guarantee that I can protect you." Sophia said knowing first hand what it was like to be ridiculed, but now with someone else being dragged in on her life, he had to know what was going to happen. She knew she wouldn't be accepted. From some of her closest friends, her father, and even Luke they were all shocked and very submissive about her true identity. She couldn't wait to see how the rest of the pack was going to react to her being white and also being with Luke.  
  
"No one will challenge my position nor yours when they find out who you are." Luke said knowing how forceful the Cates' could be when it came down to it.  
  
"Luke, I'm a half-breed with a father who was disloyal when his pack needed him most." Sophia explained already hearing the discriminating remarks echoing in her head.  
  
"They will accept you or have to deal with me." Luke growled out angrily already hearing the snide remarks and thinking of appropriate punishment for those guilty.  
  
"Don't you see how my life effects the pack? It will split it into two between those of pure blood and those that aren't. Even us, opposites, are not meant to be together."  
  
"But destined to be mates." Luke finished. "How else can you explain that we are the dominant Alphas of our generation, how we hold so many connections? We are meant to be together Sophia. I won't let anyone take our love away, and I will protect you." Luke said and will those last words echoing in Sophia's head, he sealed his promise with a kiss. One that started out slow and transformed into a heavily passionate and binding kiss of love, trust, and protection for each other.  
  
*****************  
  
"Let go of me Tyler." Ruby demanded her teeth grinding as she found strength in John's presence. She knew that even with white wolven blood coursing through his veins, she couldn't take Tyler on, but now being backed by a strong black wolf, even with his abilities still growing, she knew she could defeat Tyler then. Finally, payback was being justified. Finally, she could let Tyler know how she really felt about him although it wasn't a secret to him or anybody for that matter. His ego had gotten a hold of him years ago, corrupting his judgment since then. He had once been a gentle soul, but that memory almost seemed a fantasy as Ruby stared into his eyes filled with greed and power.  
  
He only saw success in himself and cared very little about others unless it involved him. Once he received power, and knew he had it, nothing could take that authority away from him. He thrived on the power, loving the fact that he could control so many with just his position in the Pack. His authority was about to get some sense knocked into it cause Ruby was tired of him and all he stood for. It was time that Tyler saw what she really wanted. If only he knew that it was the black wolf that was starring him down at the moment.  
  
John didn't know what had come over him at the moment, but he couldn't stand by and let Tyler take Ruby once again out of his life. He had just gotten her back, and nothing was going to take them apart this time. He promised himself that the day they were reunited. He promised never to leave her and protect her from those that had taken her away from him so many months ago. Now the same threat was here, once again trying to break them up. The only difference this time was that John was now one of them, and Tyler now had no say in the matter. John didn't know this, but technically his pelt had more authority than Tyler's and if John wanted Ruby as his mate, then Tyler would have no say in the matter.  
  
Tyler knew this. He knew why the black wolf was standing there dominant, eyes glowing brightly, growling at him. He knew that in the laws of the Pack, he was supposed to back down to him, seeing that the black wolf outweighed all others except the Alpha, unless he was the Alpha. The only problem was that Tyler had never backed down to anyone and wasn't about to now. The black wolf had started the fight, but Tyler promised that he would be the one to finish it.  
  
John received his threat and welcomed it, for he had prayed for a chance to take Tyler down the moment he met him. John smiled at Tyler's attempts to act cool and powerful even when he knew he was scared shitless inside. John let the wolf overpower him, only thinking about the fact that Tyler had touched Ruby. Tyler had touched his mate, something he would come to regret.  
  
Ruby watched as Tyler's hands left her body and he stepped away from her. Shedding his skin for his light gray pelt, he slowly began walking his way towards John. Walking with pride and defiance, Tyler tried his best to stare John down, but as much effort he tried into that task, John could pull it off without even trying. His eyes told his emotions, told all of his feelings, and no matter how hard Tyler tried to become superior, he would always be inferior to the black wolf reflecting in his eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
Sophia was the first to pull away a little breathless not only from the kiss but also because of Luke's hands finding the deepest parts of her body to massage. Turning her head away from Luke's she rested her cheek on his shoulder, taking a moment to breathe while his kisses began to travel down her throat to her collarbone, finishing the claim he had started that morning. This time she embraced it, accepting every part of Luke now that he knew every aspect about her life, and he was willing to follow her knowing that things were going to worse before they got better. Never experiencing a claim before, Sophia saw a white light coming to her and she accepted it thinking it was part of the claim. The white light struck her like a bolt of lightning, and if it hadn't been for her wolven abilities and Luke's hold around her waist, she would have landed on the ground.  
  
She suddenly became aware of what was happening to her, just like so many times before. She was having another vision, but this one was on a whole new level. The sound of growls were evident but all Sophia could see was red. The smell was familiar and then the realization came to her. Blood. Crimson blood just like when she received the visions of the murdered Skinwalkers and Tyler killing Alice. The scent was one she knew too well, something she wished she never experienced. Behind the pungent scent of blood, she could also smell the scents of other wolves. Advancing her senses, she tried to uncover their identities. When she discovered who the vision was about, she immediately snapped out of the vision, noticing the concerned look of Luke's face matching her own concern. However her concern was not about her but another.  
  
"Sophia, could you please tell me what the hell just happened?" Luke asked bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, trying to keep her attention even though her mind was elsewhere. Luke just wanted to bring her closer to him, but he sensed her pulling away for some reason. His curiosity was boiling over and beginning to scare him with her weird behavior every time he tried to kiss her.  
  
"I just had a vision." Sophia responded to inform him quickly.  
  
"What?" Luke asked being completely blown away with this new information. She just kept piling more new facts about herself today.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. We have to go Luke, now." Sophia said with such seriousness which left Luke speechless as Sophia took off into the forest, Luke charging after her, not about to let her out of his sights now.  
  
In mid-run, Sophia changed back into her pure white pelt giving her the extra strength to get there faster, as Luke soon did the same, seeing his change as the only opportunity to keep up with Sophia. In the time it took for Sophia to get there, she began talking on her private links, informing others of her vision. First on her list was Ruby.  
  
Ruby, don't fight Tyler. Sophia said to her mentally.  
  
Why not? Wait, how did you know about Tyler. Ruby asked knowing that Sophia wasn't in her mind when Tyler showed.  
  
Vision. Just trust me Ruby, don't fight him. Tell John the same. I'm on my way. Sophia said seeing that they were running out of time as she picked up the pace.  
  
Next on her list was her father.  
  
Dad, contact Vivian and Sherman and meet me by the Northeast corner of Wolf Lake. Sophia said her voice ringing out in Matt's head.  
  
Sophia, what's going on? Her father asked, worry and fear evident.  
  
Just do what I say and use the public path, not the private. Trust me. Sophia said smiling to herself, knowing that every wolf in the town would hear that call, and knowing what kind of town she was dealing with, every wolf would be there.  
  
Breaking the link with her father, it was only a matter of seconds before his announcement came blaring over the public links. A small smile slowly slid across her face, knowing now she had Tyler exactly where she wanted him.  
  
You must have some sort of death wish if you want every Skinwalker knowing about you today Sophia. Ruby said entering Sophia's mind. Sophia could tell they were getting close for it was easier to communicate with Ruby.  
  
It's time for everyone to know. Sophia responded as she came leaping over a fallen tree trunk and through a clump of bushes into a large opening, perfect for her to be on display for the pack. Looking around she saw a familiar shocked face and two other faces, smiling along with her. Luke cleared the log just as perfectly as she did, coming to a halt a few inches in front of her. Taking his place beside her, he too watched the shocked eyes of Tyler grow wider and wider.  
  
Coming from the opposite side of the clearing that Sophia had entered, two wolves and a human came walking closer to see the spectacle forming before them. Matt, taking the moment in stride like his daughter, came walking up to her along with Vivian, to stand beside her. Ruby, John, and Sherman soon joined the line that began to form. Ruby and Sophia were in the middle standing beside each other. Luke and John stood on either side of their mates, and Vivian and Matt stood next to Luke. Sherman sat down on the fallen log behind the line forming, with a wide, bright smile beaming across his face.  
  
Tyler was soon joined by other wolves, and the numbers continued to grow until the whole pack was there, looking at the spectacle ahead. Once those six standing in the line saw that they had everyone's attention, they all looked towards Sophia and Ruby. The two white wolves looking at each other, both nodded before leaving their pelt for human skin. Gasps were heard all around and jaws were dropped, mouths wide open. The six standing in the line couldn't help but smile, but there was one holding doubt in the back of her head. Sophia refrained from looking towards the ground, knowing that would be a sign of weakness. Luke slid his gaze to hers, taking her hand in his. Entwining their fingers, Luke held on to her hand and to their future. 


	12. Chp 12

Sophia stared out into the crowd, eyes wide and mouth open, utterly shocked with the sight before them. She stood her ground, wondering when her guard was going to diminish and everyone would see her fear and attack. Her eyes scanned the crowd, noticing that some faces were holding smiles rather than shock. Sarah was one of them. Standing not far away from Sean, leaning up against a tree, arms crossed over her chest, she silently laughed at the spectacle and smiled comfortingly to her friend. Nodding to recognize her acceptance, Sophia mentally reminded herself to thank Sarah later on. Sean had seen what Sarah was doing and his eyes left her to look over at Luke, noticing that he was holding hands with Sophia. He had wondered why he hadn't showed up at the party the other night. Now he knew why. Something had definitely happened between him and Sophia. He would get the details later, but for now his eyes and attention went to the girl leaning against the tree less than ten feet away from him.  
  
Luke saw Sean's approval and his attempts at hiding his infatuation with Sarah. It was evident that he was into her. Now if Sarah could only stop hiding her emotions behind a wall like Sophia had done, and they would be okay. Turning his attention towards Sophia, he noticed that her head begin to shift towards the ground. Squeezing her hand, she immediately looked up at him, knowing that he had caught her. Planting a fake smile on her face, Luke restrained himself from lashing out. He was calm, but inside he was tearing apart knowing what was going through every Skinwalker's mind.  
  
"It'll be okay. I promise." Luke whispered in her ear causing chills to run all over her body as she shivered. Noticing her body tense up when he got closer Luke couldn't help but smile. Planting a kiss on her temple, he mentally backed up what he had just told her, sealing the deal with a promising kiss on the lips. The Pack's shock continued to grow after seeing the new found attraction between Luke and Sophia. Hearing their thoughts, Sophia turned away from Luke as the gossip starting growing about the two of them. One voice rang out more vibrant than the others. A voice which caused her heart to cease beating for a few seconds, a voice she hadn't missed while she was away. A voice she would have to recognize more often now that she was with Luke.  
  
"A half breed can't be an Alpha." the voice said and even though she was the only one saying it, Sophia knew others were thinking it as well.  
  
"And why not Presley?" Luke asked calling out to her shadow within the crowd, knowing it was her. "If you feel so strongly about this, why are you hiding behind the Pack. Coward, show yourself." Luke said, the last sentence a command as it reached his throat turning into a growl.  
  
From the center of the crowd, a sea of bodies began to part for her. Out in the opening, Presley appeared as dominant and superior as ever. Her stance made Sophia stand straighter, openly defying her. Eyes glowing brightly, she continued her stride towards Sophia trying to impress Luke, but Luke had seen how bright Sophia's eyes had glowed amber, and Presley's could never compare. They held too much attitude and danger, while Sophia's held strength, pride, and hope; something that would take Presley years to find on her own.  
  
"The only coward here is the so called "white wolf" standing behind you being protected by all of you because of her father. Hate to be the rain on your parade, but this is the same man who left his Pack for a human, may I remind you." Presley said loving to be the bringer of bad news. Sophia knew they weren't just going to attack her, but yet everyone inportant in her life. "Then there's Ruby who left her Pack knowing full well how important she is to the Pack to fall in love with a human as well."  
  
"Do I look human to you?" John asked letting his eyes flash a deathly gold in anger and protection for Ruby's name and honor.  
  
"Looks to me like we have the freak show of Wolf Lake here." Presley said turning around to face the crowd, knowing she wasn't alone with her opinions. The only exception between her and most of the Pack was that she had the audacity to disrespect powerful Pack leaders, no matter how much pure blood they had in their veins.  
  
Hoping to find nodding heads along with the crowd she found a still and almost deafening silence among their faces. Seeing their eyes looking at something behind her, Presley turned to face her destiny head on. However she was blinded by the illuminating and almost florescent glow of what seemed like headlights. Taking literally off her feet, it took her a moment to register what was happening to her. Sophia had clasped her neck with one hand, effortlessly raising Presley off the ground, her feet dangling in the air. Choking from gravity cutting off circulation, Presley's hands instinctively went to Sophia's arm in efforts of releasing herself from Sophia's rock solid stance. Seeing, for the first time in her life, the fear and worry present in Presley's eyes, Sophia saw that her message was heard, and Presley now knew just who was stronger.  
  
"You can hate me all you want and threaten me in any way, but don't not threaten my family." Sophia raged out letting her eyes recede back to normal before glowing again sealing the deal.  
  
Knowing that Presley had received the message fully, Sophia slowly let the girl back down to the ground watching the horrified and shock expression creeping across Presley's face knowing that Sophia had let her off too easy. It only took a second before Sophia saw the back of Presley's head retreating back into the crowd.  
  
"So what kind of concoctions are you making up these days Blackstone? C'mon, a half-breed can't be a white wolf and there's no way a human can just become a Skinwalker." Tyler said, the next one to speak his mind, something everyone knew was coming.  
  
"I had no take in any of these situations. Ever heard of flukes Tyler?" Sherman replied trying not to let his emotions get the best of him especially when he knew that Tyler had killed Alice, and the fact Sherman couldn't do anything to stop a powerful wolf like Tyler.  
  
"Yeah that and exterrestrial life?" Tyler said trying to keep a straight face, but that terrible, haunting smile came creeping across his face.  
  
"You would know." a voice said stopping that smile from spreading any further. Turning to see who it came from he looked over at the line of dominant wolves, knowing that each of them had agreed with the remark, just who was the first to say it outloud. "Wouldn't you Tyler?" the voice said again and this time Tyler picked up on exactly who said it.  
  
Making the few quick strides to meet his attacker, he stopped only inches from Matt's face, openly daring the man that stood before him to turn his threats into actions for once in his life.  
  
"Finally saying something for the Pack, Matt? Why now after all these years? Hmm?" Tyler asked getting closer to Matt's face as his eyes glowed brightly.  
  
"You know why? I have to keep fouls like you from getting out of line in a time of change like this." Matt said not backing down and not letting Tyler get to him, knowing he wasn't worth it.  
  
"Fouls? Who was the foul who married a human?" Tyler asked with a smile knowing Matt's soft spot. A growl was heard nearby, but Tyler and Matt kept their eyes locked on each other's.  
  
"Soph-, calm down." Luke demanded holding her around the waist, keeping her out of the fight, knowing no matter how strong she was, she wouldn't win up against two Alpha males. "It's not your fight." Luke growled lowly enough for Sophia to hear as she backed off slowly seeing Luke's point.  
  
"Who was the foul who thought he could control a dominant white wolf?" Matt asked knowing he hit Tyler's soft spot of not being able to control a powerful female who was weaker than he was.  
  
"By white wolf, you mean your daughter?" Tyler asked as a sick smile appeared on his face.  
  
This time Luke was the one trying to barge in the fight, as he took a step closer towards Tyler only to be stopped by Sophia from in front of him and his mother from behind. Their hold on him created a long enough distraction for Matt to grab Tyler around the neck and throw him back about thirty feet until his flying capabilities were stopped with the thud of his body hitting a tree. Matt took a few steps forward wanting to finish it, but he too was stopped by Vivian knowing that sometimes violence solved things, but other times they didn't. Everyone standing in that line, for some reason or another, wanted Tyler dead, but Matt knew it wasn't his place to kill Tyler. Others with more hatred for the man were higher up on the list than Matt. Sooner or later Tyler would get an awakening, they all knew that. They just hoped sooner rather than later.  
  
Tyler stood, his healing powers working in overdrive as he turned towards the six people who stood up for the rest of the Pack when it came to Tyler. They were the only ones because together they were stronger than Tyler could ever be. Tyler's gaze fell upon Ruby's seeing that John now claimed her, and by the laws of the Pack he would have to fight John for Ruby.  
  
"I'm now free from your hold on me Tyler. You have nothing on me for me to be with you now. I only did it to protect John, but now that I know he is even stronger than you, I have no worries." Ruby said in his mind and he smiled at her, letting her rise in her moment of victory. Yes she had won this battle, but who would win the war?  
  
Tyler thought back on his plan wondering when he had failed. He had something to hold against Ruby. The love for a human, but since he was a strong, dominant, black wolf, Tyler could no longer compete. He needed another, easier way of getting into that Alpha position. That was when his eyes fell upon Sophia. She was a dominant white wolf much like Ruby, but Tyler could already tell that she was much stronger despite her half-breed status. Better yet, he knew full well that he could beat Luke, no matter how strong the Cates chain was. Luke was still young and Tyler was just getting to his peak, Luke would be an easy target. Sophia felt Tyler's leering eyes on her body and looked up at him. Flashing gold in anger and rage, she wondered why he was smiling. What was that madman thinking? She had no clue what was going on in that mind of his, but what she did know was that it usually wasn't good. As the answer to her thoughts, Tyler told the whole Pack his plan, smiling the whole time.  
  
"Cates, it's time for you and me to finish this on-going battle between the two of us." Tyler said the smile on his face growing if at all possible. "I challenge you." He finished before he began to stretch his muscles, ready for the Change.  
  
"It is finished Tyler. I have no business with you." Ruby said taking Sophia's advice earlier and steering clear of any violence, knowing what her premonition had entailed.  
  
"And I have no business with you either, Ruby. However I do have business with you." Tyler said stretching out his arm, his finger pointing towards Luke. Luke who had been looking at Ruby the whole time was shocked that Tyler had picked him. He looked daringly at his present threat, eyes displaying that amber gold he was known for.  
  
A growl emitted his throat as he took a step forward, but that was all the farther he went for Sophia stood in his way and his mother was beside him, ready to restrain him.  
  
"Luke, don't." Sophia said her voice strong but fear was present.  
  
"What's the matter Luke, afraid to lose your title or your girl?" Tyler asked mockingly with a sickening grin. A growl vibrated in Luke's chest as he made his way towards Tyler threateningly, but his steps were slowed by that of Sophia's body trying to stop him. However strong of a white wolf she was, there was no possible way that she would stop an emerging Alpha male trying to protect his mate. Sophia saw that she couldn't stop him physically, so she needed to come up with another plan quickly.  
  
"Luke, don't do this. Please." Sophia begged, digging her heels down in the ground, but it was no help to his power over her. She tried to get through to him mentally, but he completely shut her out. She knew that he was trying to protect her and the hell she would go through that Ruby had experienced, but she didn't want to think about what would happen if Tyler killed Luke and she wound up as Tyler's mate. Luke was determined, but his anger clouded rational thoughts and the one that should have stopped him was the fact that Tyler was a much stronger male than Luke. If it came down to it, Tyler would kill Luke without any remorse. She couldn't stop him, and she couldn't get through to him. Looking for help, her worried eyes landed on her father's, looking for advice, but ending up with more.  
  
"I will fight in Luke's stead." Matt said loud enough for everyone to hear and for Luke to come out of his trance. Making his way up to Luke's side, Matt saw all eyes were on him. He noticed Vivian shocked eyes following his movements and the respect she suddenly gained for him by fighting for Luke.  
  
"This is my fight." Luke growled through clenched teeth when Matt came up next to him.  
  
"Yes but I need you to protect my daughter." Matt said to Luke.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Luke asked wondering where Matt was going with this, and why he was butting in where he didn't belong.  
  
"Yes, but I need you to be alive in order for her to live, happily." Matt said and he left it with that as he continued walking but not before giving Sophia a light kiss on her forehead. Sophia hoped that that kiss wasn't a kiss goodbye, but yet a kiss of reassurance. However, either way, a tear fell down her cheek, clouding her vision for a moment as she was being pulled farther away from her father. She didn't realize it at first, but Vivian had come forward and pulled Luke back away from the fight, and in the process, Luke was there pulling her back from the violence that was about to begin. Back at a safe distance, Sophia continued to watch her father and the risk he was taking right now, as Luke pushed her behind him possessively. He knew that if Tyler would win, he wouldn't allow him to take Sophia away from him, no matter what the Pack rules stated. She belonged to him and that's how it was. Nothing would break his bond to his mate.  
  
Tyler and Matt began circling each other, as they both prepared for the Change. Stopping at the same time, they allowed themselves to possess stronger capabilities as they changed into the legendary pelts that they were known for. The light gray shades of fur to which they owned shined brightly beneath the luminescent and full moon displayed tonight. Snarls and growls were heard from both Tyler and Matt as they both came closer and closer to that defining minute when they would attack.  
  
Sophia didn't know whether she should stop this fight from ever happening, fight for her own battles, or allow Luke to take control like he had done other times when she needed help. Taking a look around the crowd, Sophia noticed that many Pack members did not want this fight to happen, but the undeniable truth of it happening was the reasoning everyone held back. Even though there were those wishing they were in Matt's place. Ruby and John looked at each other, feeling the same emotions of jealousy and respect that Matt had stepped up when no once had and protected his daughter and began to take back respect that was needed for all wolves, no matter what their blood or past held. Ruby had prayed and dreamt about this day where Tyler would finally be put in his place by a better, more powerful wolf. That day would have to wait.  
  
Sophia was by Luke's side when she felt a headache beginning to form. She didn't know if it was from the amount of stress piling on her at the moment, or the simple fact that she was being catipulted into another haunting vision, this one greater leaving more guilt on her conscience. For the second time that day she saw blood, but not from just one person, but yet three. Three wolves who were dying. Screams were mixed with whimpers as the earth ran heavily with crimson liquid staining everything in its path. Sophia's sight was clouded by the red liquid like it was being painted over a screen. She tried to strengthen her capabilitied, but it only left more blood split. Before being suck from the vision, Sophia caught sight of beautiful blonde curls and the scream of a young girl filling her ears, so much that she mocked the scream which vibrated through her body.  
  
While the vision had placed a trance upon her body, she was unaware of the fact that everyone standing around her had turned their attention to the screaming, trembling, and convulsing girl in front of them. Her dramatics were so strongly felt through every wolf, that she had temporarily stopped the fight between her father and Tyler. Something to which Vivian quietly said thanks to whomever was listening to her prayers. The vision had taken so much control from her that she felt limply into Luke's arms who had noticed a change in her body before the vision even happened. Startled by her scream, he almost dropped her, but his quick reflexes along with his worry for her stopped him from that mistake. Lying her down with her back to the fallen tree trunk, Luke sat beside her, brushing back her hair with his hand while he tried to will those eyes of hers to open once more.  
  
Her tremors and whimpers had stopped, but yet her eyes had yet to open. This had never happened before and although change needed patience, Luke was never patient when it came down to Sophia. Their link was still there and checking her pulse Luke found her heart still beating, rather lightly, but still beating.  
  
"C'mon baby, wake up." Luke said, his hands cupping her face, feeling the iciness of her flesh next to his. "Oh God. Sophia." Luke whispered as he tried to connect with her on their link to find her slipping from his grip. Without the ability for his mind to connect with hers, he couldn't help her in any way. He couldn't give her his strength and he couldn't be there for her.  
  
"She's not waking up." Luke said turning around towards the others, who had begun to gather around her fragile form. His panicked and concerned eyes burned through everyone else as they immediately came to his aid, trying to piece together this tricky new puzzle in front of them as time began to slip away.  
  
"Sophia?" Matt asked trying to get through to his daughter as he came to other side, opposite of Luke. He immediately came to the same level of Luke's worry when he also touched Sophia's skin finding it chilling more and more by the second.  
  
"Watch out." Ruby said coming up behind Matt and pushing him out of the way as she came to kneel down beside Sophia. Supressing all her fear behind a tightly locked door inside her head, Ruby felt another, new part of her emerge from the darkness. That wolven part of her, new, yet welcomed as she clasped her hands to Sophia's temples. Closing her eyes and bringing forth that new wolven part of her into full gear, Ruby concentrated with all her might of transferring her life to Sophia's. A bright glow traveled from Ruby to Sophia and then traveled outward, growing brighter as it did, cloaking around the members nearest to the two white wolves.  
  
An explosion seemed to happen as the light exploded into a blinding force as heads turned away from it. The light now gone with its explosion, Luke looked back at Sophia to see air come crashing into her lungs causing her to lunge forward, coughing. Finally relieved with life once again coursing through her veins, he failed to notice his sister slowly fall to the ground, John softening the impact. John held her in his lap, concerned about her, but found her alive, just taking a nap. Brushing the hair back away from her face, he held her protectively as he saw just how much she risked saving Sophia. Just like Sophia, her new abilities took energy out of her, but Ruby only used the minimum amount of energy to heal Sophia, while Sophia would have to learn to hold back.  
  
"Sophia, baby, what did you see?" Luke asked inching his way closer to her, the realization of just how much she meant to him hitting him hard in his chest once again. Cupping her face in his hands, he looked in her eyes and felt her on their link, making sure that she was back and there to stay.  
  
With Luke's words, her vision came crashing back to her. Standing up, she found others trying to help her up like her father, and others trying to set her back down like Luke who even exited a low growl with her attempt to stand. Nonetheless, she stood and before anyone could ask her what was going on, she took off towards an unknown destination, only knowing that she didn't want another vision to come true.  
  
"Sophia!" she heard the low growl exit Luke's throat as she continued to run with all her might, knowing that if she slowed down, Luke would catch her and demand an explanation. One which she didn't have time for at the moment. The moment that she had clued back into reality, Sophia looked into the crowd and immediately saw that three very important people were missing. Those three which she had seen in her vision. Hoping it wasn't true and that she still had time to react, she increased her strength by returning into her snowy white pelt, jumping around a raised root before pushing all her effort into running.  
  
Luke changed after Sophia did; he had to keep up with her. She was so strong, stronger than she knew that it took all of his energy just to keep her within his sights when she really put her mind on running. Her strides looked effortless and free, but Luke knew all too well that power and energy were behind those fast, fluid acts. Calling out to her on their link, he found her blocked in another place at the moment. She was not coherent to anything around her. That was just how bad she was sucked into the trap of her vision. Wondering what could have been so urgent for her determined state, Luke continued to break through her blockade as he continued chasing her.  
  
"Ruby!" Sophia called on their link, finding her in an unconscious state of mind. She would have to do this without Ruby's help, which meant if her vision was correct, the wolves that were injured would have to heal on their own. She prayed that she would get to them before any damage would be done, but that glimmer of hope only lasted seconds before an earth shattering scream ripped through the woods, stopping every Skinwalker in its tracks.  
  
Sophia stopped, not because she was tired, but the simple fact that she was taken away by the magnitude of that scream. Even though so many had exited her lips in the past week, she failed to remember most of them, only remembering some of the key issues, her weakness taking effect on her memory. She sensed more than saw Luke come up beside her. Sliding her gaze over towards him, she noticed the fear in his eyes, uncertain if she had voiced that scream when she wouldn't let him in her mind. She was just about to fall into those deep pools of green that she called heaven when another scream filled the air with a bad aura.  
  
Not even waiting to see if Luke would join her, Sophia took of running again. This time she could tell she was getting closer. The evident smell of blood was hanging heavier in the air with every passing second. Sophia ran through a thick area of ferns and trees, seeing a clearing up ahead. Taking a jump in between two pine trees, she closed her eyes instinctively, feeling the brush of the needles poking her soft underbelly. Feeling the hard form of the earth once again in contact with her feet, Sophia opened her eyes, amazed at what she saw.  
  
Two wolves, one gray and one a redish-brown were lying on the ground, obviously hurt with the blood soaking into their fur. Nonetheless, they were alive and still breathing. Both of them were healing, although it would take a fair amount of time before they would be 100% again. Growls were heard off in the distance and as Sophia ran around the corner, she saw two males deathly engaged in battle. One she recognized as Sean, probably fighting for Sarah, but the other wolf she had no idea who he was. Usually each wolf had their very own signature trademark of scent, but this wolf had neither. And yet he was a very powerful wolf, a charcoal gray color and glowing green-yellow eyes. He vaguely looked like Luke except for the fact that Luke was ten shades of gray lighter than this wolf. Noticing that both wolves were getting tired, though they had yet to back down, Sophia decided to intervene, not wanting any more blood shed today.  
  
The males were so attentive and set on ripping each other's heads off, that they failed to notice an a attack of an outsider. White flashed before their eyes, followed by stars. The hold was broken, although both males recovered quickly, ready to defend themselves. Upon sight of the white wolf standing in between them, Sean quickly bowed his head in respect and backed off. Sophia now assured that Sean was no threat put her full atttention on the other male beside her. He stood there starring at her for a couple of moments still acting as if he was about to fight Sean. Sophia held her ground, knowing that she would resort to fighting if she had to. It was fully within her power and right to do such.  
  
Luke, after checking on Sarah and Presley, quickly found his mate in a heated debate with a rather large charcoal gray wolf. A showdown evident, Luke was not about to watch Sophia fight another male as long as he had any say in it. In less than seconds, he was by her side. Actually more like possessively in front of her. Luke watched as the wolf began to growl threateningly towards him. Yet to back down on any fight towards him, Luke took a step forward, still keeping Sophia guarded behind him. Sophia's dominance by nature was not one to stand by and let others fight and/or get injured on her behalf. She would never stoop that low as allowing others to do her job.  
  
Quickly walking in front of Luke, stating her peace with the dark gray wolf, she watched Luke's eyes return to normal. Knowing that Luke was once again back in control of the wolf, Sophia turned to see the tail of the gray wolf vanish behind a dense patch of folliage.  
  
*****************  
  
After the gray wolf left, others were called to help move the wounded to the hospital and Sherman was advised to meet them there. Sophia and Luke had asked Sarah and Sean what had happened since they couldn't get an appropriate answer from Presley.  
  
"Sarah, what happened?" Sophia asked while tending to the worst of Sarah's injuries in the car ride to the hospital. Sophia was currently working on a big cut in her stomach. While bandaging it to stop the bleeding, Sophia could tell that Sarah's powers were already starting to heal the wound.  
  
"After Presley left, I followed her and asked her why she would embarass herself infront of the Pack and try to disrespect you. She's the one that's threatening the Pack, not you. She's just causing more problems. I was defending you." Sarah explained before she drastcially sucked in air after Sophia touched a sore spot.  
  
"Sorry." Sophia said trying to make her touch more gentle.  
  
"Then this gray wolf, who I have no idea who he is, comes out of no where and takes Presley on." Sarah explained taking Sophia's attention away from her injuries to her story. "Presley starts screaming and I don't know, I guess after all these years of hating her, I didn't have it in me to just watch her die, so I charged after the wolf. Big mistake there thinking I could take him on my own."  
  
"What were you going to do? If you had called for help and just waited, Presley might have died." Sophia said not even believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was talking about Presley. The girl who had made her life a living hell. The one who was in charge of making sure she felt inferior to everyone. She was the one that had kept Luke away from her so many times and had been the one keeping them apart. Yet here she was thankful that Presley hadn't died. She really needed to know what was going on with her.  
  
"I'm just glad that Sean showed up when he did. Otherwise, I might have come out of that fight worse than I did." Sarah said, a smile coming to her face.  
  
"You know he is absolutely 'head over heels' in love with you, right?" Sophia said not needing to even look at Sarah's face to know the answer.  
  
"Seems like that's running around a lot lately." Sarah said catching Sophia's attention. "Ruby and John, you and Luke." she said catching Sophia's blush. "What happened between you two?"  
  
"Let's just say there's a completely new Luke walking around Wolf Lake." Sophia said as they reached the back entrance of the hospital.  
  
"I'd say that Luke isn't the only new one in the relationship." Sarah said climbing out of the car, knowing that Sophia had understood exactly what she meant. Since Sophia had flipped she had taken on a completely different role. She no longer was the citizen-low, half-breed mutt walking around town, but the white wolf, future Alpha's mate. Her dominance was seen in her eyes if not in the way she walked, and she didn't even think anyone noticed. It was like not noticing the tattoo you got one night when you were drunk, when it's on your forehead.  
  
***********************  
  
Making sure that Sarah was resting comfortably, Sophia decided to go check on the other two. First on her list was Presley. Walking into the dimly lit room, she saw the girl resting on the decorated white bed. Pulling a chair over by her bed, Presley immediately woke up the moment she heard the movement of the chair. Letting her eyes adjust to the minimal light in the room, Presley groaned when she realized who she was looking at.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked not even saying thanks for rescuing and saving her life.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing." Sophia said as she saw the shocked and confused look on Presley's face. "No matter what our differences are, you are in the Pack, and as such, you therefore are my family-"  
  
"No half-breed is in my family." Presley spat out before she could stop it.  
  
"But a white wolf?" Sophia asked not afraid of the word half-breed anymore. It made her different and more human, something which would make her remember her mother. The one thing she had left of her. "Listen, I had my chance to kill you today and I didn't because for one, I don't think you wanted to die today, and two, that I don't want any more wolves to die unless it is for the better of the Pack. You can hate me all you want Presley, but just remember the most important thing on your mind should be the continuance and growth of this Pack. Nothing else should rise above that part of your life. Get some rest, you'll need it." Sophia said, standing as she moved her chair back. She had her hand on the doorknob when Presley stopped her.  
  
"Sophia?" Presley said her voice hoarse from her screaming.  
  
"Yeah?" Sophia said turning back but keeping her hand on the partially opened door.  
  
"Thank you." Presley said as if it took all her energy to say those two words. Resting her head back on the pillow, Sophia saw that the conversation was now fully over with. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the room in search of something soft and warm so she could go to sleep.  
  
**************  
  
Walking down the hallway, Sophia's eyes caught movement in Sarah's room. Stopping by the door of the room, Sophia watched as Sean pulled a chair close to her bed, and sat down, meanwhile his gaze never leaving Sarah's form lying there on the bed. After sitting down, having some difficulty with his arm in a sling, Sean watched her sleep. Sophia continued to watch as Sean placed Sarah's hand in his, content just to sit there all day. Sophia even continued to look in Sarah's room when two strong, muscular, tan arms possessively wrapped around her torso.  
  
Letting his chin rest on her shoulder, Luke pulled Sophia to his body, letting his warmth envelop her. Sophia's hands came overtop Luke's, letting their fingers entwine as she let her head fall back and rest on his slumped shoulder.  
  
"Is Sean okay?" Sophia asked since she had yet to talk to Sean and didn't feel like interrupting him at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, nothing major. He'll just be out for a couple of days." Luke answered, taking in a deep breath of her hair, reassuring him of her presence. "How's Sarah?"  
  
"Tired, but she'll be okay. So will Presley." Sophia said and after she did, she noticed how Luke's body tensed and then relaxed trying to remain calm. "It's okay. I don't think she'll cause any more trouble."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Presley?" Luke asked jokingly, but before Sophia could mutter a reply, loud arguing took their attention.  
  
Looking towards the noise, Sophia's senses registered the angered voices of her father and Luke's mother. Beginning to move towards the room Vivian and her father were in, Sophia was pulled back by Luke, who had yet to even show interest in the subject.  
  
"Luke, don't you think we should do something?" Sophia said still confined to Luke's arms.  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here. I know this spot in the woods-"  
  
"I meant do you think we should do something about our parents arguing?" Sophia said trying to knock some sense into Luke.  
  
"They're always arguing, I think they're getting used to it." Luke said trying to persuade Sophia to say by planting a kiss to her neck. Although it sent shivers through her body, she wasn't about to fall victim to Luke right now.  
  
"Well I'm not." Sophia said, this time breaking Luke's hold around her waist and walking away. Hand on the doorknob, Sophia was startled when Luke placed himself between her and the door.  
  
"Soph-" he began but was cut off.  
  
"Luke." Sophia said eyes glowing a brilliant gold, bright enough to almost turn white.  
  
"Can't argue with that." Luke said moving out of the way.  
  
Opening the door, the noise was almost unbearable, however, Sophia walked in, Luke following behind. Vivian and Matt both stopped their arguing when the door closed and they saw both of their children looking at them, wondering what was going on.  
  
"This isn't over Matt Donner." Vivian said storming out of the room.  
  
"Mom? Mom?" Luke said storming out of the room like his mother, but not before giving Sophia a look of concern and confusion, needing to know what was going on.  
  
Seeing that Vivian had left, Matt began to walk around the room, hands on his head, trying to calm his emotions. Taking a deep breath and exhaling he turned towards his patient daughter, knowing the question before she even spoke.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked clearly alerted that something was up.  
  
"I told Vivian that since there are two white wolves in the Pack, a black one, and lots of chaos yet to happen that she should think about receiving help from others, or let someone else lead, someone stronger. She doesn't need to sacrifice her life for the Pack."  
  
"You mean you?" Sophia summed up from his elaborate way of beating around the bush.  
  
"Yeah but she took it offensively. She's always saying how she thinks I should be Alpha. That night at the elections, she told me that she was going to nominate me, but I beat her to the chase by nominating her. She told me she just wants to protect Luke and I understand that because the only person I want to protect is you. She doesn't get that in protecting you I then swear my loyalty of protecting him as well." Matt said blowing steam at his daughter. "Why does she always have to take things so defensively?"  
  
******************  
  
"Why does he always do things when they're too late. I told him to become Alpha after Sophia supposedly died, but if he takes over now, it will show how weak I am. He doesn't get it. The only reason why I do this is so I can protect you." Vivian said as her son put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Mom he wants to become Alpha to make sure that you don't get hurt, that and to protect Sophia." Luke said not realizing how much he was sounding like the sheriff at the moment. "Why do you always have to take things so defensively?"  
  
"Because he can't garuantee me that he will protect you like I can." Vivian said trying not to seem like a sap in front of her son, but then again she was talking about his life here.  
  
"But if he wants to protect Sophia, don't you think he would then have to protect me just like today, in order to keep her safe?" Luke said as the lightbulb finally clicked.  
  
*******************  
  
"I don't know why she acts that way, but don't you think you should cut her some slack Dad? She's been under a lot of pressure lately." Sophia said trying to play and understand both sides of the arguement much like Luke was doing.  
  
"That's why I'm trying to help her." Matt said wondering how to get through to Vivian.  
  
"Then tell her that you're trying to help." Sophia said making it sound to simple, but the look from her father said otherwise. Before they could further try to decifer the functioning of Vivian's mind, none other than Luke walked in, his mother not far behind, the two holding hands.  
  
"Okay, how about trying this again?" Luke asked playing mediator for Vivian. After looking around the room and finding no objections, Luke decided to continue. "Now then Matt, your main reason for becoming Alpha is to protect Sophia right?" Luke asked seeing a nod come from Matt.  
  
"Among other issues." Sophia voiced knowing her dad was thinking that same thing. Seeing that an explaination was needed, she continued. " No one should have to go through what has been happening, especially you. My father just wants to help you Vivian. And in protecting me, he swears loyalty in protecting Luke." Sophia said looking at Luke who smiled at the last bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, but what were you arguing about again, because it seems like you both want the same thing: to protect your children at all costs and to help the Pack through this time without burdening anyone with this danger." Luke said broadening the smile on his face. "Sophia, I think this concludes our business here as mediators. Let's leave this to the real adults." Luke said offering her an arm catching the giggle she tried to hold back.  
  
"Now play nice Dad." Sophia said entwining her arm around Luke's before they walked out into the hall together. Matt and Vivian both watched their children as they stopped in front of the window. Talking to themselves for a couple of seconds, Matt and Vivian continued to watch as Luke picked Sophia up off her feet, her hips straddling his torso as her arms came to wrap around his neck. Matt and Vivian continued to watch as Sophia dropped her head, her hair fanning out like a curtain, hiding the kiss behind it. Luke began to walk away, her hips straddling his, his lips still locked onto Sophia's, eyes glowing yellow behind that curtain of brown hair.  
  
Turning to Matt, Vivian placed her hands on her hips, knowing that Matt was thinking the same thing she was.  
  
"How come our kids make everything sound so simple?" Vivian asked receiving a light chuckle from Matt and a nod agreeing with Vivian. Inwardly thanking her for lightening the mood, Matt motioned for her to sit, wanting to discuss the Pack and its leadership in more depth now that their kids were gone.  
  
*********************  
  
John was loving the sight lying beside him. Resting comfortably was the familiar body of his mate, Ruby as she began the process of regaining her strength after today's events. Brushing back strands of hair, John saw how peaceful she was when she slept, angelic lashes occacsionally fluttering in her sleep. Her stomach slowly rising and falling and lowered heart rate were the clear observations of her unconsciousness. John stared in awe of her simple yet flawless and stunning beauty. He remembered that was one of the reasons he fell in love with her, but not her only virtue.  
  
She was indepedent, perhaps even more so than he was. He loved her fire and flare, sparking in the wildest moments. She was opinionated and he savored her change in mood from tough to compassionate depending on who or what you were talking about. She was a small flame inside, coming to life at times and others she was put out in one clean swipe. She was the perfect combination that had him wanting her in his arms these past nine months, enough so that he had come all the way from Seatle to the small town of Wolf Lake. He had stayed although it was obvious he was the minority in the town, perhaps the only member of that group, but after months of staying here, he found himself wanting to stay for some unknown reason besides the magnetic pull and gut instinct that Ruby would surface here. He now knew why he stayed.  
  
It wasn't because he was ridiculed and thought of as a crazy person looking for someone who didn't exist. It wasn't to hear the philisophical legends of a crazy Indian. I didn't have anything to do with the harsh treatment of the town sheriff. It wasn't because he loved the full moon visible almost every night. And it surely wasn't because he loved the charming humor of Tyler Creed. No, he felt pulled to this town, almost suck to the ground, forbidden to leave just like the wolves he had no idea about till now.  
  
He now remembered all the little hints so many others had tried to tell him, wondering why they didn't click with him at the time. And why he ever listened to that annonymus caller telling him about a small town called Wolf Lake. Looking back down to the small frame of the beautiful woman lying beneath him, he knew why. It was the amount of love, which couldn't be described, that he had left all he knew in Seatle to leave to the god forsaken town of Wolf Lake. It was her eyes that had fallen over his body, a sensation he would never regret. Her heart which he promised to hold forever. Her soul which had bonded with his so much that he felt literally touched to have had that experience. They were destined to be together in the end, but had they known that from the beginning, it wouldn't have ended the same. Knowing and acting on just love, their destiny later unfolded into something both mesmirizing and unique, something never even possible, was now praised.  
  
He smiled at the situation they had and what the outcome was. Ruby was forced to stay away from him to protect him, yet now Ruby has to stay with John to be protected from her husband. John made a mental note to change that to ex-husband as soon as possible. Gleeming with joy he pressed a small kiss to Ruby's forehead, wishes her sweet dreams as he came in closer contact with her body. An arm around her waist, Ruby unconsciously molded to his body, savoring the warmth before her body returned to its sleep cycle. Heartbeats matching exactly, they both took the time together as a liberty, not knowing when the next disaster would come.  
  
***************** (A/N- Song for this scene "Hold Me" by Plumb)  
  
Hush I can hear you breathing Sweet The taste of your tender kiss I'm crazy, crazy tonight Baby hold me tonight Capture my heart  
  
Hold me til morning Love me right now Catch me, I'm falling Never let go Hold me til morning Love me right now  
  
Holding hands, Luke and Sophia made their way closer into the heart of the forest, a part which Sophia had never laid eyes on before. Night was slowly approaching as the moon was getting brighter against the darkness of the sky. Luke's eyes came creeping along Sophia's body watching her as she took in her new surroundings with stride. From the bright beaming smile to her inquiring eyes moving frantically about the forest. Luke couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior, so much that Sophia jabbed him in the ribs for thinking outloud.  
  
Coming from what seemed out of no where, Sophia's eyes wondered over a small pond. It was almost like a rock was thrown into a small lake, the water cutting into the rock creating a cave. Luke tighten his hold on her hand, catching her gaze on the beautifully landscaped masterpiece before them, afraid she would immediately run to it, but he had tonight planned down to a tee.  
  
"Another amazing spot in Wolf Lake." Luke commented bringing her back down to reality. "I'm glad you like it." he said slowly leading her onto the bridge made of rocks across the water to the waterfall only a few feet away from him.  
  
"Luke-" she began to ask him how he ever found this place but was cut off when his lips pressed down onto hers. It would have been okay if it was a normal kiss, but that was definitely not a normal kiss. That was an overpowering kiss that almost brought her to her knees.  
  
Somehow, she wasn't sure exactly how, Luke managed to turn her around, making this experience even more exotic. He slowly began pushing her back towards the waterfall, the splash of water echoing through her mind just like the vibrations growing in her body. She began to feel the mist of the water still behind her as she was sent into a whirlpool of emotions with another mind-blowing kiss wondering if she was being drugged with the bizzare range of emotions and feeling at the moment.  
  
"Sophia-" Luke called out to her mentally feeling the word echo in her mind and into her soul. Luke had to cut off with just her name knowing he couldn't manage to go on with the unexpected and still never-experienced feelings he was having to deal with. His hands were currently infatuated with the curve of her waist, calling to him for his hands to mold to the silky skin. Grasping her hips, Luke wound up with his hands up her shirt, carressing the bare skin of her back, causing chills to run down both their spines.  
  
Sophia let out a startled gasp when the ice cold water hit her neck almost causing her to break the hold she had on Luke's lips. Water cascaded all over her body as Luke continued to push her backwards, her body falling victim not only to his lips but his hands as well, steering her into the cave-like surrounding behind the small waterfall. Caught in between the waterfall--Sophia on one side and Luke on the other--their lips stayed locked even with the rush of water falling down both of them now. Luke smiled inside realizing just how intoxicating it was for Sophia, reading her thoughts, but she was also reading his. Both of them becoming drenched with the water, clothes clinging to their skin, Luke took a quick glance of her body when they broke the kiss, although nothing was stopping that fire raging inside both of them.  
  
Feet finding some sort of edge, Sophia's heartbeat pounded as Luke continued to push her further back. She pushed back, unsure what she would fall in or how deep the fall was, yet to break the kiss, feeling Luke some how latching on to the kiss. Sensing her uncertainty and fear, Luke broke the kiss, looking deeply in her eyes.  
  
"Trust me." Luke said, hands on both sides of her face, as Sophia began wondering what Luke could possibly have up his sleeve. Sophia eyed him suspiciously, especially since he couldn't remove the grin upon his face. Taken by surprise once again, Sophia nearly screamed when Luke grabbed her possessively around the waist and forcefully pushed her off the edge into an unknown depth. Turning to shelter her fall, Luke pulled her closer sensing her urge to shut her eyes and hold onto him for dear life.  
  
Stop Let my love surround you Safe My face inside your hands I'm crazy, crazy tonight Baby hold me tonight Capture my heart  
  
Hold me til morning Love me right now Catch me, I'm falling Never let go Hold me til morning Love me  
  
Sophia prepared herself for the inevitable, grasping Luke for support. When she finally landed, feeling the watery depth and cold water envelope her entire body, she felt relieved and yet panicked in the same moment. She hadn't taken a breath of air and now was fighting to get back to the surface before she drowned. Luke heard her frantic cry and made it even worse. He pulled her further into the icy depth of the dark water, bringing her lips to his, his hands craddling her face, giving her the only air she needed. Relaxing with his kiss, Sophia's body was no longer tense, as it came under Luke's, twisting in the water, an entirely new experience. Hands burning his sides, Sophia let her trust in Luke rise, knowing especially after today's events that he really cared for her, enough to fully explain where and who he stood beside in the Pack. He had changed so much, grown ages wiser, and taken responsibility in just a little over a week. All because of her. Her love, her trust, and her soul which had shattered his world when she died. He had taken her friendship for granted, never fully knowing how much she meant until now. Something he was grateful for now.  
  
Slowly rising towards the shallow end of the natural pool, Sophia couldn't believe the effort Luke enforced when he pulled the two of them out of the water. Finding her back thrown into the rock wall, the wind knocked out of her chest quickly came flooding back in with a even more forceful kiss coming from Luke. One that made her shudder and him yearn for more. Body trembling under the pressure, Sophia felt Luke rise above her, mentally whispering promises of protection and love for all eternity to her. His love for her overcame her mind as she felt so inferior to him at the moment, Luke definitely the one in control of the situation here.  
  
Luke's hands finding her hips, slowly worked their way upward while gently depositing of Sophia's soaked blouse, leaving behind her tank top. Sophia in turn followed, releasing him of his shirt, his chest nothing new to her, but still mesmirizing under the circumstances. The straps of her tank top kept falling off her shoulder, something Luke couldn't stand any longer as he removed that article of clothing as well. Sophia's turn surprised Luke as she was able to keep him busy long enough in order to begin the removal of his jeans. The only problem arose when the zipper got stuck. Breaking the kiss and looking down to where her hands were, Luke followed her gaze, finding out just exactly what she was doing. Determined to finish the task she set out to complete, Sophia concentrated on taking off his pants so much that in the end she just pulled them down, finding that the waistband was big enough it simply hung on his hips, waiting for a good tug to fall down.  
  
Luke who had taken the liberty of tasting what the rest of her body was like during this time, stopped after receiving the harsh pull on his pants. Smiling, he now took his turn, loving this new game that they were playing. Brushing his hands down her back and even further till they traveled over the space between her abdomen and her thighs, Luke grasped the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her closer towards him. Sophia smiled at his attempts to arouse her further, returning the feeling as she became infatuated with his shoulder, tasting his flesh and even leaving bite marks upon his skin, knowing that got his attention.  
  
The slow movement of her zipper seemed to vibrate through the water, traveling up to her ears, echoing loudly inside of her. Sophia tried to remain calm, but the simple fact of where his hands were was causing her to lose control. The slide of her jeans upon her skin and the water replacing it's warmth was enough for Sophia to jump like electricity was running through her entire body. Only Luke felt her body and the shockwave it sent through her body, flattered that she was enjoying tonight as much as he was. They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes, sinking a little bit in the water for partial cover, even though both had seen the other naked. Sophia started to kiss Luke, but felt somehow that she should hold back. Looking into his eyes, she found them glowing a extravigant gold, pulling her into his gaze.  
  
Hands sweeping across the stuble of hair growing on his face, Sophia continued to hold his gaze, wondering what was going on in his mind sensing that he shut himself off to her for the moment. His arms encircled her waist, bringing her flush against his body, knowing that hers was seeking his warmth. Pulling her up to his height and pushing her against the rock wall to keep her in place, Luke's hands rose from her waist to her face, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Sophia could feel him pressing into her body, waiting for something, wanting to make sure she was ready. She kept her gaze on him, not backing down, letting him know that she hadn't wanted him more tonight than any other night. He was all that mattered anymore and she was willing to risk everything she had put on the line just for tonight.  
  
"I could have lost you again today." Luke said in a whisper; the fear and seriousness there as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"You will never lose me Luke." Sophia said sounding sure of herself although knowing that either one of them could die at any time. However she also knew that both of them would fight like hell before that day came rolling around. "As you said, we're destined to be mates."  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" Luke asked after a long pause, trying to make sure that she was ready and wondering if he was as well.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this night." Sophia said knowing inside that she was now ready.  
  
"Good, cause my patience is wearing out." Luke said with a smile before picking her up and resting her against his hips. Hips grinding into hips. Bodies at a new level of closeness. The water creating a new friction between them, melding their bodies flush against each others. Flush like Sophia's cheeks from the new living fire inside her clawing to get out. Needing to get out at all costs. Her flesh continued to burn even with the freezing water when Luke's lips claimed her into a match of domination. Hammering it out for the upper hand, Luke easily won after a distraction involving his hands and her back thighs making her break the kiss altogether.  
  
Finding comfort in the hollow of Luke's neck, Sophia breathed deeply as Luke not only dominated her mouth but that private space between her thighs sending her off into another universe. Gravity was not helping as he dug harder into her, the pain burning within her body, but she called to that pain, welcoming it knowing that the amount of love was outweighing the pain. Luke saw that he was pushing her once again into something that wasn't innocent nor cautious, but he also felt the wolf rising within her calling to Luke. Calling for more.  
  
Tasting the flesh on his shoulder, Sophia permanently embedded his taste on her lips, before returning for more. Sophia's hands dug into his back, not even noticing the droplets of blood seeping from his tiny wounds. Her heart rate and breathing increased as the force within her propelled to an entirely new level, making her cries be voiced not only vocally but between their links as well.  
  
"Sophia?" Luke said in a breathless whisper, not wanting to interrupt this miraculous moment he had spent countless nights dreaming about. Luke waited as her only reply was a soft cry. "Are you sure ab-?" he tried to ask, but before he could even complete the sentence her lips had clamped on to his, Luke forgetting the question within seconds. His hands sought out to uncover the various curves of her body, remembering the feel of her silky skin just like she had remembered the salty taste of his flesh and the feel of the stubble starting to grow on his face.  
  
As he began the hypnotic pace of his thrusts once again, this time slower, Luke found Sophia beginning to relax in his arms, their bodies melding together as one and over time he began to slow their pace. After those twenty minutes, the best twenty minutes of her life, Sophia found her heart beat matching his, slowing down as their lips still continued their need to be on the other's. They sinked back in the water, allowing its chilled temperature to tame the roaring fire still sparking to life inside each other. Luke kept his arms around Sophia as she did the same. He felt her fear that he would now leave her, now that he had taken what others had thought was the only thing he wanted from her. He reassured her with a passionate kiss before pulling her up to carry her like a small child on his lower torso. Head craddled in his neck, Luke whispered reassurements in her mind, wanting her to know how much he really cared for her.  
  
Walking out of the water, Luke walked over towards a darker part of the cave that Sophia hadn't noticed before. Depositing her on a blanket, Luke thought back on how well he had planned tonight. It had turned out perfect and not because of the beauty of the cave or the full moon lighting their way. It was the simple presence of two lovers making love under that moon, grateful for the oppurtunity and ability to love each other, away from any influences and opinions of others. Luke stared into her honey brown eyes knowing full well that his had been glowing an amazing amber off and on throughout the whole night. Her eyes now reflected that passion he had displayed that night, as she pulled him towards her. Hands on the small of his back, Sophia gently yet forcefully pulled him down to her, seeking his warmth and closeness now more than ever. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's glowing just like the moon illuminating the sky above them.  
  
"Sophia...I want you to know that I...I love you." Luke said in barely a whisper almost flinching at what she might possibly respond to that much emotion in one night.  
  
Sophia's answer wasn't in words yet in actions. Pulling on his neck, Sophia brought his lips to hers, needing to seek the truth in a kiss. The truth she found. I love you, too. Floated across his mind like the wings of angels before they departed from their kiss. Lying next to her, Luke pulled her body towards his, needing the reassurement of hers as close to his as possible. Content that she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't a dream, Luke closed his eyes ready for a dream which he hoped would replay the past events in the last hour over and over in his mind until he knew it by heart.  
  
Sophia couldn't believe the amount of emotions Luke had displayed tonight along with her own. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would be doing this, wait, she did dream this though. Her fantasies had sparked to life because of one person, a person she once saw as an enemy, a bully. Now his role was friend, mate, and lover, fulfilling those duties on a whole new level. Arms wrapped around her, she prayed that those arms would never leave her tonight nor any other night. That they would hold her forever.  
  
And I will never be the same again Tonight lives forever in my dreams And I will be there when the morning comes Tonight lasts forever  
  
Hold me til morning Love me right now Catch me, I'm falling Never let go Hold me til morning Love me  
  
Hold me til morning Love me right now Catch me, I'm falling Never let go Hold me til morning Love me  
  
And I will never be the same again 


End file.
